


Blame it on the boogie

by EllaMelody



Category: Fly To The Sky, GOT7, Highlight | Beast (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: But the plot is kinda thin, Casual Sex, F/M, It seems to have developed a plot, Noona is cool, Oppa is cooler? No probably not, Porn With Plot, Smut, So mostly just smut, There's still smut though, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-05-28 11:43:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 32
Words: 60,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15048191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllaMelody/pseuds/EllaMelody
Summary: Robin Farrow's is a successful choreographer and a free spirit. She comes to Seoul to teach BTS some dancing but soon finds they have more to offer her than just dancing. Also she visits an old friend. And makes new ones...Or the story in which I finally face my fears of writing explicit smut >.< so basically porn... yeah...





	1. The Choreographer

**Author's Note:**

> This whole story was just me trying to practice writing smut without dying of embarrassment. It worked… so-so. At least it got better. But the beginning still has some story in it because apparently porn without plot is just too big of a challenge. The first real sex scene is in chapter 4, and I'll post a chapter every day until I run out. I'm still writing more.  
> The character Robin Farrow is completely fictional (I just made her up), and I took liberties with the BTS dorm and some of their personalities since it got more interesting that way. Oh, and English is written in italics, so if they’re speaking without italics it’s in Korean. Sometimes they know more English than they probably would in real life because, bleh, communication problems are boring. That’s it. Time to go bury myself under a pile of shame pillows. Bye!

”Did you hear they’re sending over a new choreographer from the US? Apparently he’s worked with all the big stars,” said Jimin excitedly.

”Really? Which stars?” said Suga, clearly doubting the truth to Jimin’s claim.

”I heard Justin Timberlake and Ariana Grande among other”, Jimin said. His eyes were glowing with excitement.

”Wow, really?!” V burst out. ”Those are some big names.”

“He’s coming here? To dance with us?” Jungkook said excitedly.

“He is. His name is Robin Farrow and he’s been hired by the company to help us up our game”, RM said. “A lot of our appeal so far has been our cool dances. Hopefully Mr. Farrow can bring some new input and fresh moves from the States.”

“When is he coming?” Suga asked, now a little more excited by the idea.

“Next week”, said RM. “So I hope you’ll all behave and not get us into trouble when he gets here. We can’t embarrass the company.”

“Of course, hyung”, said V loudly. “We’ll behave.” He smiled widely, clearly meaning what he said. Suga scoffed at him. Obviously he didn’t believe him, but he didn’t say anything.

 

The week passed quickly and everyone just got more and more excited for Mr. Farrow’s arrival. V and J-Hope were riling everyone up, and soon even Suga seemed curious. Maybe it would be good with some proper coaching from an expert. It couldn’t hurt at least trying it out.  
Jimin was brimming with hope. He had always been confident about his dancing, and looked forward to getting to work on it properly. Jungkook also seemed excited, torn between nervousness and thrilling happiness. Jin seemed most nervous of all, knowing he was the worst dancer of the group. He hoped he wouldn’t make a fool of himself and let the others down. He swore to himself that he would work hard and do his best, whatever hard moves the coach gave them. RM mostly seemed worried about how the members would behave. If anyone accidentally ended up being rude, an American was sure to let them know, and also let them suffer the consequences of it. Some of the members could be quite intense when they got excited. He hoped that he’d be able to control them enough for them to at least try and behave.

Finally the day arrived for them to meet the new choreographer. Mr. Farrow had supposedly flown in the night before, and was meeting them in the practice room of the building right after breakfast. The members got ready, dressed in training clothes, and headed to the basement. It was summer and the warm air spread through the streets, making the city hot and damp. Luckily the practice room had proper air-conditioning.

They were nervous when they entered the room; and found it occupied by a woman in training clothes, using it to practice yoga. She seemed deeply concentrated on the positions and didn’t even look up when they came through the door. Her smooth body made them all stare. Jimin shoved his elbow into J-Hope’s side and smiled happily at him. The woman was standing on all fours with her back towards the door, raising one leg high into the air. Her pants followed the curve of her legs and bottom perfectly, the bright green fabric stretching around her thighs as her muscles tensed. She sighed and moved her leg back to the yoga mat. Then she sat up straight and they could see that her lower back was bare. She was wearing a black top that covered her shoulders and bosom, but not much more. Her brown hair was in a ponytail and her arms seemed muscular despite her slender figure. She raised her hands up towards the ceiling and brought them down together in front of her stomach. Then she bowed to the wall and stood up in one graceful movement.

As she turned around she finally saw the small crowd of people watching her exercise. Jimin, V and J-Hope were grinning from cheek to cheek. The others at least tried to hide their interest. RM thought for sure she would get embarrassed at seeing a group of guys staring at her like that. But instead she smiled wide at them, walking towards them and stretching out her hand.

“ _You must be Bangtan! Robin Farrow, nice to meet you!_ ” she said enthusiastically, and shook all of their hands one by one.

The members just stared at her in silent confusion. She stood still in front of them for a moment, smiling. Then she walked over to the side of the room, put on a thin sweater and turned on the stereo. As the speakers started blasting out the latest Drake song, she waved to the members to join her in the middle of the floor. Still confused, the members followed her instructions, and soon they were all freestyle dancing together, Ms. Farrow dancing with them.

“ _You’re good at this!_ ” she shouted when the song had finished. As the members were catching their breath, she went to turn off the music. Then she stood in front of them, hands at her sides, and smiled confidently at them.  
“ _I’ve made some new choreography for you, and we will begin practicing it tomorrow. But for today I think it’s important we get to know each other. That way I can help you more efficiently later._ ”

“ _Excuse me_ ”, said V with his heavy Korean accent. “ _You are… teacher?_ ” He still looked very confused.

Ms. Farrow laughed and said: “ _Yes! Yes, I am the teacher. The choreographer to be exact. I’m sorry, I assumed you guys understood English, but maybe you don’t?_ I am teacher”, she added in broken Korean.

V stared at her even more wide-eyed.

“ _You know Korean?_ ” RM asked.

“ _Only a little_ ”, she admitted. “ _My grandparents were Korean. I guess that’s why people say I look Asian._ ” She smiled and everyone now saw the distinctly Korean features in her face, that before had been hidden by all the American expressions it was making. No wonder she seemed familiar.

They continued with various dance battles and games. Everyone was doing their best, and soon most of them seemed to have forgotten that she had turned out to be a woman. They were a bit awkward when she touched them, yes, but apart from that things worked fine. Only Jungkook seemed to be struggling with the situation, even though he tried not to show it.

After practice had ended they all agreed that she knew more about dancing than most of their usual teachers. Sure she had turned out to be a woman, but as long as she had the skills, what did it matter?

“Will you be alright, dancing with a woman every day?” Jimin asked Jungkook and smiled teasingly.

“I’m not a baby”, Jungkook said irritated. “I’ll be fine.”

“Are you sure?” J-Hope asked. “She is a very attractive woman. Even I’m getting distracted, dancing around her.”

“It’s true. She’s very pretty”, V added.

“I’ll be fine!” Jungkook said. “I’m an adult now, remember?”

“Being an adult doesn’t mean you magically know how to handle women”, RM said. “And you have been very shy around girls in the past. If it becomes a problem, just let us know okay?”

“It won’t be a problem!” Jungkook said confidently. But secretly he was feeling more and more nervous about the situation. She was a teacher sure, but she was also really pretty, just like V had said. Pretty girls had always been Jungkook’s weakness. They made him turn into a stuttering, fumbling idiot. He always tried to avoid them at all costs. The fans were already making fun of him for how he treated the female idols. He didn’t want to make it worse. He was supposed to be a man now. Being around women was part of life. He just needed to deal with it.


	2. The New Neighbor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys get a new neighbor which brings a lot of excitement to some...

When the morning came and they headed out to the practice room the nervousness got even worse. A few doors away from their dorm, Ms. Farrow was locking the door to what had to be her temporary apartment. She was gonna be their neighbor? Jungkook wasn’t sure he liked this development at all. Ms. Farrow was already in her training clothes, and smiled at them as they came hustling through the door.

  
“ _Morning, neighbors!_ ” she said cheerfully. “ _Ready for some dance practice?_ ”

  
They walked together down to the basement, RM trying to have a polite conversation with Ms. Farrow. Then they practiced, and language barriers aside, it went well. Jungkook was still awkward, but apart from that the others seemed to adapt well to her being there.

  
After practice they went for their other schedules, and came home late in the evening. Just as they were entering the hallway they heard laughing voices from outside, and peeked through the door to see what it was about. Ms. Farrow was trying to open the door to her apartment. She had clearly been out partying, her hair hanging in big curls over her shoulders, a short skirt barely covering her bottom, and carrying a clutch and her shoes in one hand. Behind her was a man in a nice shirt and tie. They were both giggling, and as she managed to open the door, she reached up and kissed him before dragging him into the apartment and closing the door. They could hear some bangs as the couple were clearly making out while leaning on the door. Then the bangs stopped and the corridor fell silent. Luckily the building seemed to be soundproof enough to keep the even more naughty stuff that was clearly going on in the apartment from pouring out through the walls.

  
“You think that’s her boyfriend?” V whispered.

  
“He looked Korean”, J-Hope answered.   


“Whatever he is that is none of our business”, RM whispered. “Let’s get inside before someone sees us standing here.”   


That night Jimin thought about the man in the shirt and tie. He thought about Ms. Farrow’s in a tight short skirt and heels. He thought about that kiss and how forcefully she had pulled him into the apartment. And then he blushed and pulled up the cover to hide his growing boner from his roommate. RM didn’t seem to notice though, as his mind was occupied with similar idea. In the other room Jungkook twisted and turned in his bed. If a woman did that to him, would he be able to smile and let her? Or would he just panic and run away? If Ms. Farrow had done that to him, would he have panicked and made a fool of himself? Would he ever learn to deal with women?

 

The next morning, Ms. Farrow came out of her room as usual, locking the door behind her and shouting “ _Morning!_ ”. They couldn’t see any signs of the man, so they assumed he had left already.   


V had been nagging RM all morning, begging him to ask her if it was really her boyfriend, but RM still refused. Asking that would be like admitting to having spied on her. He was afraid someone might still ask her, and so he took charge of the conversation, occupying her time with questions about the US and life there. V looked grumpy all of practice but didn’t say anything. Instead practice went on as normal and as they left for the showers, the man still remained a mystery.

 

That evening V was sitting watching the door. He’d gotten Jin to join him, but only because Jin had nothing better to do and because he couldn’t stand V’s nagging. Jimin and J-Hope seemed to be circling around the hallway, going back and forth between rooms, as if constantly changing their mind about what to do.

  
Finally sounds were heard from the hallway and all four members crept up close to the door and carefully slid it open. They could barely make out the two people in the corridor outside. But one of them was definitely Ms. Farrow and the other one was definitely a man. Finally V couldn’t take the suspense any longer and pushed the door open even more. They just had time to see the man being dragged into the apartment before the door slammed shut. They all looked at each other with wide eyes. The man had had light-brown hair and tattoos on his arms. It was definitely not the same man as yesterday.   


They closed the door silently, and quietly went to their respective rooms. There wasn’t much to say about it. In the end she was American and over there, wasn’t it common for women to have casual hookups? At least that’s how it seemed on TV. Still she had seemed so young. Confident yes, but still too young for that kind of behavior. Maybe she was older than she looked.

 

The next day Jimin couldn’t help but ask her:   
“Noona, how old are you?”

She seemed to understand Korean fine they’d noticed, even if she often answered in English. She understood enough to insist on them calling her noona anyway.

  
“ _I’m 26_ ”, she said and laughed at his surprised face. “ _I know, it’s a bit young to be a choreographer. But I started dancing when I was 4. My mother used to be a ballerina before she had me and my brother. She taught us both to dance. My brother’s in the ballet academy right now. I chose jazz dance and hip hop; more my style. But I can still do a decent twirl_.”   


As she said it, she stretched her back, held out her arms and turned a few times on the spot, her body following gracefully with the movements. Then she smiled cutely and went back to teaching. Jimin was frozen in place and thought for sure he had seen a fairy or some other magical creature. Then she raised her voice and he was brought back to reality and started dancing.


	3. A broken door

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miss Farrow runs into some unexpected trouble. Luckily our boys are there to help her out.

A week passed. The waiting at the door had become a routine by now. Every night they would sit and wait in silence. Most nights she brought home a visitor, and it never seemed to be the same person. Some nights she came home alone, but still looked happy and smiled to herself.

  
Their work with the choreography had finished, but she had told them she was sticking around to see the finished product on stage. In the meantime she would visit local dance schools and offer the kids lessons. They were a little sad to not get to see her every morning, and these short moments in the evenings became so much more important. Soon they would be making a comeback and after that she would likely leave and they wouldn’t see her again. The thought drove Jimin crazy and he struggled to keep his cool when they met her outside in the corridor.

 

Then one day instead of the usual rattling of keys, there were a few loud bangs and then a knock on their door. The guys quickly stood up and V was about to open the door, when Jin held out his hand to stop him.

  
“What if that’s her! Wait, just a few seconds. We can’t let her know that we’ve been waiting for her to come home”, he said, and the others nodded, impressed with Jin’s levelheaded suggestion.

  
They waited a little while, and the knocking came back. Then V couldn’t take it any longer and opened the door. Ms. Farrow was standing outside in training clothes, looking fairly annoyed. When she saw their nervous faces however, she smiled.

  
“ _Hello, I’m sorry to bother you_ ”, she said sweetly. “ _But my door isn’t opening. Would any of you mind taking a look?_ ”

  
Of course they wouldn’t mind! They all stepped out into the corridor and up to her door, taking turns trying to open it. It wouldn’t budge.

  
“ _Crap!_ ” she said angrily. “ _I was hoping you guys would get it open. The lock broke this morning and apparently I can’t get anyone here to replace it until Thursday. Can you believe it?_ ”

  
They couldn’t. Her door was thoroughly stuck and she couldn’t get into her apartment for two days. They all shook their heads solemnly, trying to show how sorry they were.

  
“ _The worst part is, now I don’t have anywhere to sleep. And I can’t get a hotel room because my ID and credit cards are in the apartment_ ”, she sighed. “ _I don’t suppose you have an extra bed that I could borrow?_ ” She seemed to be saying it mostly as a joke, but the more the guys thought about it, the more appealing the idea sounded.

  
“ _You sleep with us_ ”, V said in his broken English. “ _It’s okay._ ” He made an okay-sign with his hand and smiled. Ms. Farrow laughed.

  
“ _I don’t know if that’s such a good idea_ ”, she said. “ _A dorm full of cute boys. I might end up in the wrong bed._ ” Then she laughed at her own joke, as the guys started blushing in shock over what she had just said. “ _I’m sorry, that was a terrible joke_ ”, she added, looking at their innocent faces. “ _No, I’ll try and think of something else, don’t worry. Thanks for the offer though._ ”

  
They all nodded, bowed and started walking back to the apartment. Then they heard her murmur to herself: “ _Maybe I could sleep in the practice room._ ”

  
That was enough for Jin to turn back: “You can sleep in our dorm”, he said in Korean. “It’s no problem _”._

  
“ _Oh, it’s fine. I know Koreans are a bit more formal with these sorts of situations._ I’ll be fine, don’t worry”, she said, waving her hand as if it wasn’t that big of a deal. But Jimin had also had enough.

  
“In Korea men are taught to protect the women”, he said. “Please stay in our dorm so we know you are safe.” As he said it, he heard how cheesy it all sounded and blushed.

  
“ _Oh, but you can’t bring a girl into your dorm_ ”, she said teasingly. “ _That would be scandalous, right?_ ” Then she looked a little more serious. “ _Look, I don’t want to get you into trouble_ ”.

  
“ _Is not trouble_ ”, said V. “ _You stay with us, please_.”

  
“ _Are you sure?_ ”

  
“ _Yes, yes, very sure_ ”, answered V. “ _No problem, no problem_ ”

  
“ _Come on_ ”, said Jin, and then they all walked her into the dorm.

  
“ _Well, that’s really nice of you_ ”, she said smiling a little confusedly.

  
As she entered the dorm, the others members heard her and came out to see what was going on.

  
“She’s staying here tonight”, V said matter-of-factly. “Her door is broken.”

  
“ _Hello!_ ” she said and waved happily at them.

  
The members just stared, as the pretty woman took off her shoes and walked into their dorm, shown around by Jin and V, with J-Hope and Jimin hovering behind them.

  
“Where is she gonna sleep, hyung?” Jungkook whispered to RM.

  
He seemed to be thinking about the same thing. They didn’t really have anything in terms of guest lodgings. They didn’t even have a proper sofa worthy of sleeping on. But Ms. Farrow seemed to solve that problem herself.

  
“ _This bed is huge_ ”, she said, pointing at Jungkook’s bed.

  
It was indeed bigger than the others. Jungkook had saved up to buy it after he realized that V always ended up sleeping next to him anyway. Most nights V’s bed had been empty, and so Jimin had moved into it, because he liked it much better than his own. RM had never complained because that meant he got a room to himself. But having a guest over, maybe some special arrangements could be made.

  
“How about letting Ms. Farrow sleep in V’s bed tonight”, said RM to Jimin. “Then V can sleep in my room and you can sleep in the big bed with Jungkook.” He knew Jimin would have never agreed to change room, and in any case, did he dare to put Ms. Farrow in the same room as V and Jungkook, the two hyperactive youngsters? They wouldn’t let her get any sleep. Jimin felt like the safer choice.

  
“I have to move?” V said a little disappointed.

  
“Only for two nights”, RM said.

  
“You’ll get to share room with RM”, J-Hope reminded him.

  
Suddenly V was smiling happily again. He had always been trying to persuade RM to share rooms with him, maybe because RM refused so passionately. Now he was finally getting his way. The solution thus seemed doable. Jimin tried to hold back a smile as he realized he would be sharing rooms with Ms. Farrow. Jungkook on the other hand was trying his best not to show the others how panicked he was feeling. As soon as he had the chance he tried to convince V to change places with him, but V wouldn’t budge.

  
“Come on. Don’t make me share a bed with Jimin”, said Jungkook pleading, but V was too stubborn.

  
He was finally going to room with RM, and that was apparently such a big deal that he refused to let it go to waste. V smiled to himself as he thought of ways to get into RM’s bed for cuddles. Maybe he could blame sleepwalking or a bad dream? Or maybe he’d just wait for RM to fall asleep and then join him in his bed. Either way, he was sure this night would bring lots of snuggles with the Bangtan leader.

  
Finally nighttime came and everyone got ready for bed. RM sighed when he saw V’s smile as he entered the bedroom. He knew what the dongsaeng was thinking. This was the reason he always refused to share bedroom with him. Still, it was only for two nights. He’d had to muster through.

 

Ms. Farrow was sitting on V’s bed waiting when Jimin and Jungkook entered the room. They had both showered and brushed their teeth, and as they saw her sitting there a nervous thrill went through their bodies. But while Jimin felt a happy thrill, Jungkook felt like he wanted to hide under a blanket and never come out again. Why was this so difficult? And why did it have to be him?  
Ms. Farrow smiled as they awkwardly looked over at her and blushed.

  
“ _I guess it’s not often you guys share a room with a woman huh?_ ” she said teasingly. “ _Don’t worry, I won’t sleepwalk_.”

  
Jungkook looked like someone had slapped him in the face. Instead of saying anything, he promptly left the room, probably to talk to V one last time. Jimin watched him go and then turned to Ms. Farrow and smiled nervously.

  
“If you need anything, just let us know”, he said, and went to lie down in Jungkook’s bed.

  
“Thank you, _actually, I found this on the floor. Do you mind if I borrow it to sleep in?_ ” Ms. Farrow held up a black, sleeveless top that Jimin had dropped there the other day after work. It was in a size extra large, and Jimin often used it under shirts to give them a hip hop flavor. As he gulped and nodded, Ms. Farrow picked up the shirt and pulled it over her own. Then, in the classic way that Jimin had seen on American movies, she removed her own shirt through the armholes of Jimin’s top.  


He couldn’t tear his eyes away. The armholes were so large that the sides of her neon pink bra showed through them, and as she pulled down her pants, Jimin caught a glimpse of her matching panties; before the top fell down to cover her upper thighs. It was a good thing the top was so big. On her it looked like a short dress. She didn’t seem to mind that her bra showed when she lifted her arms. Jimin on the other hand tried very hard not to stare.

  
Jungkook came back into the room and went to bed without another word. He seemed to be trying to ignore them both. Jimin cursed inwards because he would have liked to share this moment with someone at least. J-Hope or Jin would have understood, probably even V or Suga. Why was he stuck here with the innocent and clueless maknae, who would probably run and hide the second he noticed the bra.

  
Jimin pulled his cover up and tried to find an angle in which he could stare without being too obvious. Ms. Farrow was wearing _his_ top, and as she lay down on her side in the bed and closed her eyes, the top fell to the side, and revealed almost an entire breast, held in place by that neon pink fabric. As his mind wandered, Jimin reached his hand down and tried to hide his boner under the covers. He wondered how he’d ever be able to sleep.


	4. Jimin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small party ends with Jimin getting to live out some of his fantasies...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, it's finally time for some smut.

The next morning everyone seemed tired, except for Ms. Farrow and V. RM had been struggling with keeping his bed to himself, and in the end when he finally gave up, had been forced to sleep with V breathing down his neck and hugging his waist. Jungkook had been staring at a wall all night, and the rest of them seemed to have been letting their imagination run away with them.

Jimin hadn’t needed his imagination at all, as Ms. Farrow had been right in front of him, sighing and moving around in the bed as the top seemed to cover less and less of her body. Finally in the morning he couldn’t take it anymore, and went to the bathroom to give his cock the attention it had been nagging him about. It went fast and easy, and after cleaning up and sneaking back into bed he’d finally been able to sleep a little. Jungkook had no such luck. Seeing her in that top in the morning made him vow to himself to find a better arrangement for the next night.

  
The rest of the day went by in slow-motion. Ms. Farrow had quickly gotten dressed and left the dorm to go teach somewhere on the other side of town. The guys had instead taken their time, as each person seemed to need extra time in the shower that morning. They had almost been late for work, and even when they showed up, had struggled to do what they were supposed to. RM had to apologize several times for their dumb mistakes and slow minds. Finally the day ended and they could go home.

  
They decided to cook some food to surprise Ms. Farrow with. And her smile as she arrived to see the small feast at the dinner table was plenty of reward enough. She thanked each of them with a quick hug and pat on the cheek. Then she pulled out a bag filled with bottles of soju she had apparently bought for them. To celebrate their last night together, she said. They ended up drinking all of them, mostly with the help of Ms. Farrow, and turning on the KTV to sing their worries away. Dancing, rapping and singing carelessly, the dorm filled with laughter, and when they finally went to bed, everyone seemed to have a smile on their face.

  
Even Jungkook seemed pleased. He had a plan, and soon Jimin found himself alone in the bedroom with Ms. Farrow. She was smiling and dancing, once again wearing his top. He just sat at the head of the bed, watching her move in fascinated silence. Suddenly she giggled and came over to him, sitting down fast at the side of the bed, her hair swinging up in his face.

  
“ _I don’t think the little one is coming back_ ”, she said. “ _Do you think I scared him off?”_

  
“ _Don’t worry_ ”, Jimin said, trying to seem collected and mature. “It wasn’t anything you did. He’s like that around all girls.”

  
“ _Oh, am I a_ girl _?_ ” she giggled and leaned in. “ _I thought you guys saw me as an_ old lady.”

  
“You’re not old”, Jimin said, and couldn’t help but blush a little because she was so close to his face now.

  
“I’m a girl”, she said in Korean, in a high pitch girly voice. “Look at me. Look at how cute I am.” She smiled and made cute faces. Jimin’s heart was beating so fast now. “ _But isn’t it better with a girl who’s sexy?_ ” she continued with a suggestive smile and leaned in closer to Jimin’s face, her body only an inch away from his. He could feel his boner against her hip as she drew closer and there was nothing he could do to hide it. Instead his face went very red. She looked down and raised her eyebrows in surprise.

  
“ _Wow, maybe I should stay around young guys more often_ ”, she said, more to herself, and turned towards him again. “ _So what do you want me to do now? Should I ignore it and leave? Or do you want me to do something about it?_ ”

She seemed to be asking honestly. Jimin could swear his heart had stopped and he didn’t seem to be capable of giving any kind of answer, or even let out a sound.

  
“ _I guess I should be a good noona and leave you alone_ ”, she sighed and started pulling away from him. Jimin panicked even more. He quickly reached out his hand and grabbed her arm. She turned back to look at him in surprise.

  
“ _You… You sure_?” she said a little hesitantly.

He nodded once. Then she leaned forward and kissed him, first carefully, then faster and deeper. Jimin’s heart was jumping into his throat now, as he gasped trying to get some air to his brain. She let him breathe and then kept kissing him, teasing her tongue into his mouth and making his entire head buzz with excitement. Her hand went to his chest, feeling every muscle and every one of his abs.

They both slowly moved downwards, as she climbed into the bed and stood on all fours above him. The fabric of the top was hanging in the air above his chest now and he could see her entire body under it, only dressed in those neon pink underwear. Is this happening, Jimin kept thinking? Is this real?

Soon her hands reached for his crotch and he gasped again. She smiled a little and stopped, looking at his face to check if he was okay. He felt so innocent then, young and inexperienced. It didn’t feel good. He needed to show her that he was a real man. He reached out his arms and grabbed her shoulders, pulling her closer for another kiss.

She just kept smiling and followed his lead. Then she lifted her hand from above his crotch and grabbed one of his hands. She moved it from her shoulder, pulled it in under the top and placed it on one of her breasts. Jimin thought he would perish and go to the afterlife right then and there. He carefully cupped the breast in his hand, as he kept kissing her, feeling sizzling warmth in the pit of his stomach, moving downwards to his crotch. His thumb was rubbing against her soft skin, and she sighed happily, making his skin prickle.

Then she reached her hand down again and started carefully massaging his crotch. He moaned a little against her lips, despite trying hard to control himself. He could feel her smiling but she didn’t say anything. Instead she reached her hand down into his pajama pants, inside his underwear and cupped him. The feeling of skin against skin was so strong that Jimin moaned again and threw his head back a little. He felt embarrassed. He wasn’t even a virgin. He should be more levelheaded than this. But she was so hot, so sexy, and her breast was in his hand, and her hand in his pants and her tongue in his mouth. He was trying so hard to compose himself.  
  
This time she didn’t stop though. Instead she grabbed his cock in her fist and started pumping it. He moaned into her mouth, and felt the tickling sensation of her giggling back. Then she pulled away from his mouth and leaned down to… Jimin couldn’t believe his eyes as he saw his cock disappear into her mouth. Not only that, as she started sucking it, she sighed with pleasure and closed her eyes.

Jimin stared down at her as his entire body was jolted backwards, and he had to cover his mouth not to moan so loud the other members would hear him. The pleasure was explosive. His entire body seemed to vibrate with it.

He tried to hold on for as long as possible, but when she started humming with contentment, it was too much for him to bear. All the tension he’d built up during the past few days, it was all too much. He came right into her mouth, thrashing his body forward and his head back, biting down on his knuckles, trying to contain all the warm, dizzy lightning that was hitting his body with a 1,000 volt all at once.

When it was over and he looked down on Ms. Farrow, she was still licking and sucking up the last of his cum, cleaning him up before finally turning to look at his face with a soft smile. That was the last thing he saw before he fell asleep.


	5. J-Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> J-Hope wakes up alone in the living room, until Ms. Farrow shows up to keep him company...

J-Hope woke up to the door of Jimin’s room creaking open. He had been asleep on the floor of the living room, passing out after too much soju and dancing. Now he saw Ms. Farrow slowly sneaking over the floor towards the bathroom. She was wearing what looked like a huge black shirt of some kind, that didn’t cover more than the upper parts of her thighs. It looked fantastically sexy, and J-Hope instantly knew he wouldn’t be able to sleep again in quite a while.

He felt his mind wander to the same place it had been wandering to for the last few weeks. Her body in his hands, pushed against the wall, moaning into his ear, throwing her head back as he thrust into her again and again. His body started moving on its own, following her towards the bathroom. He sat down outside the door, somehow wanting to be closer to her.

  
When the door swung open, he quickly closed his eyes and pretended to be asleep.

  
“Oh!” he heard her exclaim, probably as she almost stepped on him. He just kept his eyes closed and didn’t say a word. He waited for what felt like a lifetime. Then he felt a cool hand on his forehead.  Finally he opened his eyes. She was standing hunched above him, clearly waiting for him to move.

  
“ _Are you okay?_ ” she whispered. “ _Did you fall?_ ”

  
“ _I’m okay_ ”, he said embarrassed. “I fell asleep.”

  
She smiled at that answer and started running her hand carefully through his hair. “ _I see_ ”, was all she said.

J-Hope started relaxing and closed his eyes again. He had always liked people touching his hair. It made him feel safe and content, like everything was suddenly right in the world.

  
“ _Young guys_ ”, Ms. Farrow murmured to herself. “ _Well I’ll be damned_ ”.

  
Suddenly J-Hope also became very aware of the boner that seemed to be growing in his shorts. Maybe his mind had wandered back again. He tried to think of something else, but it was difficult with her this close, touching him so intimately.

  
“I’m sorry”, he whispered, feeling his cheeks heating up.

  
“It’s okay”, she answered calmly. “ _It happens_.”

  
“I had a dream”, he said, trying to explain it away.

  
“ _Must have been a good dream_ ”, she said patiently.

  
He looked into her eyes, blushing and her face made it clear she had seen right through him. She turned and sat down next to him, both of them with their backs against the wall. Then she leaned down her head on his shoulder and said: “ _Would you tell me about it?_ ”

  
His body tingled as he felt her soft hair against his throat. It smelled sweet and exotic somehow, like she was a creature from another world. Maybe she was.

  
“I don’t know what to say _”_ , he said nervously, thinking about what the other members would do if they found out he’d confessed a sexual fantasy to her.

  
“ _That’s okay. You don’t have to be nervous_ ”, she said calmly. “ _It was just a dream right? You can’t help what you dream._ ” When he still looked hesitant she added: “ _I once dreamt I kissed an elephant. I’m still not sure what that was about. It was just a dream I guess, so it doesn’t have to mean anything._ ”

  
J-Hope still felt hesitant, but he started whispering anyway.  
“I dreamt we were in the practice room”, he said quietly. “And it was just the two of us.”

When she didn’t say anything he continued: “We were dancing the choreography, and you were helping me, correcting me so I’d get the movements right.” He made a small pause. Now was when the sensitive part started. Should he really be telling her this?

  
“ _Was I helping you by touching you, like this?_ ” Ms. Farrow slowly reached out her hand and put it on one of his legs. J-Hope took a deep breath.

  
“Yes.” And then he had… “Then I grabbed your arm like this”. He carefully grabbed her upper arm.  


She lifted her head and turned to look at him. “A _nd then what?”_ she said with big trusting eyes.

  
He swallowed. Would he dare to? He leaned a bit closer, but he couldn’t make himself take the last step.

  
“ _Was it something like this?_ ” she whispered and closed the last of the distance, their lips gently brushing up against each other.

Her careful invitation was all that he needed. He grabbed her face in his hands and kisses her passionately, knowing that she’d kiss him back. She did, and as he kept kissing her, she swung her leg over his waist and sat down with her body straddling his hips. She started grinding against him, and he quickly lost himself in the motion, feeling dizzy and feverish. She kissed his neck and throat, ran her hands through his hair and even though his hands were on her hips, it became evident he was more holding on than controlling anything. He was just a passenger along for the ride, and all he could do was to try and keep breathing, trying to make it last as long as he possibly could.

  
She reached down to start unbuttoning his fly. This was not at all how he had imagined it. Instead of pinning her to the wall, he was the one being pinned down. But he realized he didn’t care in the slightest. He was just happy to be the one she chose to pin down.

  
As she was kissing him, he let his hands roam her back and sides. He could feel her bra under her top, but other than that she seemed to be wearing nothing. And as she finally pulled his cock from his pants, he could feel her wetness against his skin. This was crazy; but an amazing kind of crazy. He was so turned on he didn’t know what to do with himself.

  
“ _You have a condom?_ ” she whispered in his ear.

  
He did. Where had he put them? In his room? No, the bathroom, in his traveling pack. He made an attempt to stand up, and she quickly moved to let him.

A few seconds later he was back, a condom in hand. She took it from his hands and pulled on one of his legs to make him sit down again. He did, obediently, and she leaned forward and kissed him again, almost as if to reassure him that everything was alright. Then she started rolling the condom on to his still rigid erection. He tensed with the feeling as in anticipation, feeling her warm hands heating up the cold rubber.

Then she swung her leg over him again and carefully guided him into her. Her quiet gasp as his cock finally sank inside was enough for him to let out a moan too. Feeling her muscles clench around him, he felt a warm shiver run through his body and did his best not to gasp loudly. Then she started moving her body, rolling her hips as she made him pull in and out of her. He tried to help by raising his body, meeting her as she came down, and with each thrust he felt an embarrassing grunt escape his lips.

She was breathing deep too though, and as she leaned slightly forward he could hear her drawing for breath close to his ear. Soon she started picking up speed, the breaths turning into satisfied moans and sighs. He could tell she was trying to keep quiet, and the fact that she was failing made him even more turned on and proud. Sure he was her plaything, a cock for her to ride, but at least he seemed to be worth the trouble.

Body control was something he had trained a lot during his years of dance practices, and following a steady rhythm was usually not difficult, but keeping up with her now was beginning to wear him down. He was losing his grip on the situation, feeling her insides slick with wetness that could only have come from her own excitement. His cock was rubbing in and out with a delicious slide that made the hairs on his arms and back stand on end.

  
Her hands began to roam his chest and throat, probably looking for something to hold on to, and finally clenched around a fistful of his shirt. Her breathing got more and more exasperated and her eyes started to seem distant, as she was clearly reaching some kind of pleasure point. Her suppressed moans grew from small and cute to bigger and hotter, as pearls of sweat started dripping from her face and neck.

Feeling daring, J-Hope reached forward and licked her throat, tasting the salty, sun-kissed skin, feeling her shiver under his tongue. Her arms moved to settle around his shoulders as she clung close to him, thrashing up and down in a less coordinated way than before.

He could feel himself thrusting deeper into her now, like the angle somehow made more of him fit inside her. The warm, tight feeling was intoxicating. The sweat was already running down his back, and he urged his muscles to keep going; just a bit longer, just a bit more. His cock was screaming to release its pressure, but he did his best to hold on, despite knowing this was the most pleasure he’d ever felt in his entire life. For her, he had to last a bit longer.

Then she clenched muscles he didn’t even know she had, and suddenly it became impossible to hold it back anymore. As she pressed in around him, he shot into her, blinded by white light and waves of dizzying heat, jerking wildly up and down, as she wailed in his ear, clearly reaching the same place as he was. Vibrating on top of him, she finally slumped onto his chest, as he fell back against the wall, both of them too tired to move an inch further.

They lay like that for a few seconds, J-Hope seeing green spots on red all dancing around his vision, until he realized his eyes were closed. He opened them and looked down at her, lying on top of him like a sleeping cat, sprawled out in all directions. Suddenly she wasn’t the sexy confident woman anymore. For once she looked quite defenseless and small. An impulse hit him, and he leaned down slightly to kiss her on the head.

At the feel of his warm breath against the top of her head, she stirred and slowly opened her eyes. At once he felt shy again, exposed and fragile. He just hoped that he had been good enough for her not to feel let down. The tired smile she flashed him though, was enough to convince him that he’d done good. She reached up and lazily kissed his lips. Then she patted his cheeks and head, stood up on shaky legs and slowly started walking towards her bedroom.

When she reached the door, she suddenly turned around as if she had just remembered something. She looked at him, smiling softly, and whispered: “ _Thank you. For sharing your dream._ ” Then she turned again and went into the bedroom, closing the door behind her.

  
J-Hope was left on the floor, staring at the place she had just been in. It was like it hadn’t even happened. It couldn’t have, could it? She wouldn’t have let him, right? Except she did. She had let him. She had chosen him, to be with her in that moment. He had gotten to do that with her, something he had barely dared to dream about.

And she had thanked him for it. She had liked it. He had made her happy, and content. He had made her come. All those men she had let into her apartment. He was one of them now.

The shock and disbelief over what had just happened was finally beginning to ebb out and as he looked over at the door she had disappeared behind he started giggling to himself. What had he done? Just like that; on the floor of their dorm. Anyone could have showed up. He had taken the risk. So had she. She had wanted it that much; wanted him inside her that much. She had even seduced him a little; made the trouble of easing him into it.

  
He giggled some more. Looked down at himself, covered in sweat, with his pants still open and his cock lying slack and wet for anyone to see. The condom was still around it, and that made him giggle too. He cleaned up, still smiling to himself, and went into his room, only to discover Jungkook in his bed. He didn’t even care. He went back outside and lay down on some pillows on the floor.

As he looked down on himself he could see the stretch marks in the fabric of his t-shirt where she had clung on. The sight of them made him giggle yet again. Maybe he’d keep them like that, as a proof of what had actually happened. Knowing himself, in some days time he would probably start to doubt it ever happened. And if he told someone it wasn’t like they were ever going to believe him anyway. So having a personal secret memento wouldn’t be so bad, right? He thought about her kisses, and her body against his, how she had held on to him so desperately and the sounds that she had made. Clearly this would be a memory to last him a lifetime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I wrote it was eight chapters, but inspiration struck and now it's ten. We'll see how long it'll end up being...


	6. Jimin's comeback

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimin wakes up and realizes he owes Ms. Farrow. Will he be able to make it up to her?

When Jimin woke up, Ms. Farrow was asleep in her bed. Or his bed. Or V’s bed. It didn’t really matter. What did matter was the fact that he had fallen asleep. Just like that, in the middle of… Jimin covered his face with his pillow and whined into it. How could he have done that? Was he fifteen? A teenage boy with no self-control? Of course not. He was a grown man.   


He should have been able to give her everything she wanted. Instead he had fallen asleep and left her all alone, after she had done _that_ for him. _That_? Sucked his cock was what she had done. Nothing less. And if he’d been a proper man, a decent man, he would have returned the favor instead of letting her go to bed all alone and abandoned. He whined again. This was so embarrassing; so disappointing; so unforgivable. He needed to make it right. Somehow. Right now! He didn’t think he could live with himself if he didn’t.

  
Carefully he crawled out of bed and tiptoed over to her. Then he stood there staring for a while, not really knowing what to do next. She looked like she was sleeping peacefully, her chest moving up and down in deep breaths. Would it be rude to wake her up, just like that? But if he didn’t she would think that he was the kind of guy that abandons women after they’ve gotten what they wanted. He couldn’t live with that. He couldn’t be _that_ guy.   


So he kneeled down next to her bed and kissed her mouth. She wriggled in her sleep, clearly surprised by the sudden touch. He put his hand on her arm and carefully stroked it, continuing to kiss her cheeks and forehead, and finally her lips again. As her eyes fluttered open she looked at him in complete confusion, clearly wondering where she was, and what was happening. Suddenly he felt like this might have been a bad idea. But then she seemed to remember it all because she smiled at him and reached out her hand to stroke his cheek.

  
“ _You wake up alone?_ ” she whispered with a hoarse voice. “ _Sorry, I didn’t mean to abandon you._ ”

  
He felt like a little boy again, all shy and innocent. Why did this keep happening?

  
“No, I’m sorry for falling asleep”, he said. “Actually I think I was the one to abandon you.”

  
She smiled even wider at that, like what he said was somehow immeasurably cute. He blushed and tried to keep his mind focused on what he had intended to do.

  
“I wanted to make it right”, he said, trying to sound forceful. Somehow her smile told him that he had failed. “I wanted to… I wanted to ask you to give me one more chance!”

  
“Chance _to do what?_ ” she said, raising her eyebrows slightly.

  
“A chance to… a chance to make you happy, and make you feel good _”_ , he spluttered out. “Like you did for me _”_ , he added, trying to make his intentions more clear.

  
“ _I see_ ”, she calmly replied. “ _And how do you intend to do that? You want me to come join you in your bed? Because in that case you might need to help me up. My legs feel a little bit shaky_.”

  
Suddenly Jimin saw his chance to take back control; to be the man that he knew he was, deep down. He stood up and leaned to lift her up into his arms bridal style. As he lifted her into the air, she let out a small yelp and her arms quickly flew around his neck, holding on in sheer surprise.   


He walked over to the big bed, smiling to himself at her sudden vulnerability. Maybe he could do this his own way after all. He carefully leaned down over the bed, but then swung her back into the air at the last second, only to hear her yelp again. When he finally put her down on the bed, he was laughing to himself, as she used her fists to pummel his shoulders and chest.

  
“ _That’s the way to treat your_ noona _?!_ ” she wailed, but it was clear that she was only joking too.

  
He leaned down over her, letting her hit him over and over again, like he didn’t even notice her punches, and kissed her on the mouth. As she stopped hitting him, focusing her attention on their lips meeting, he took the opportunity to grab her wrists and tip her over on the bed. Before she could realize what had happened, he was sitting on top of her, pinning her down with her wrists held high above her head.

  
“Noona, you’re very sexy”, he whispered and smiled, before kissing her again. He kissed her lips slowly and deliberately, before continuing downwards, kissing her jaw line and her neck. She stirred under him but didn’t make any serious attempt at freeing herself. Instead she closed her eyes and sighed happily.   


He ran his hands carefully down her arms, feeling her soft skin under his fingertips, enjoying this moment of having her all to himself. Then he began kissing her chest, pushing at the tops dark fabric to reveal more skin. She sighed again and moved her hands to his head, running her fingers through his hair. He shivered with her touch and, seeing it as a sign of encouragement, reached his hands in under her back unclasping her bra. Pulling it aside he could feel her soft contours under his hand, only the thin top separating skin from skin. As his hands and lips roamed the area, he soon found her nipples, hard and pointy compared to the softness around them. He let his nail run back and forth over one of them, hearing her breath catch with every stroke.   


He was losing himself completely in her sounds and the feeling of her body under his hands. Now the hand in his hair was starting to pull him closer, and he didn’t need to be asked twice. He pulled the top aside and bowed his head to kiss her breast, letting his lips and tongue play with the nipple. She moaned in a way that seemed almost primal, her hand moving through his hair in all kinds of directions. It was clear she was giving up control of herself. And even though he tried to keep focus, he felt himself losing his grip too.   


Running his hands up and down her body while using his mouth to tease her nipples, her moans were driving him crazy, and his body was beginning to shake. He’d have to get to the point soon, or he might lose himself in the moment and forget what he was supposed to do. He reluctantly lifted his head and started trailing kisses down her ribcage and stomach, changing his seat to allow for more access to her body.   


When he reached her hipbone he paused and lifted his head, letting it all just sink in for a while. There she lay, the beautiful Ms. Farrow, right in front of him spread out on her back, only cover in part by his top. And as she looked up at him for a brief moment, she smiled happily, telling him that in that moment she was all his.   


He ran his hand along her leg, all the way from her foot to her upper thigh, slowly but deliberately.  Then the other hand along the other thigh. Her eyes never left him, looking at him expectantly, wondering perhaps if he’d dare to finish what he’d started. But Jimin wasn’t nervous anymore, not even a little shy. In that moment she really was all his and he knew he’d be able to play her anyway he liked. Soon she’d be moaning and gasping again, losing all control. He was going to make that happen.   


He let his hands massage her thighs, seeing her gasp as his hand found a particularly sensitive spot high up on her inner left thigh. He leant down and kissed it, then kissing a trail all the way to the place where her panties should have begun. But right now she wasn’t wearing any.   


He let his hand carefully run over this most precious area, and could feel her entire body freeze in place as in anticipation. Then he lowered his head and pushed his tongue onto her, letting it run up and down her folds a few times, as she gasped and moaned, her hand once again returning to his hair. The salty taste and her violent reaction to his tongue, made his mouth water and he let out a deep moan, needing more of her.   


He could feel how wet she already was and when he pushed two fingers into her there was barely any resistance. He added a third finger and felt her muscles clench around him as she continued to moan in time with his movements. Using his tongue and fingers, she was soon thrashing about gasping for air. Such a beautiful sight, although a little loud.  


He was beginning to worry that the other members might hear her moaning through the walls, and so he quickly reached up and put a pillow over her head. She seemed confused at first but when he continued to lick her she didn’t seem to care anymore. Instead she seemed to be holding back even less, her muffled wails escaping from under the pillow.   


As the pleasure in her body built one of her arms even came up and pushed the pillow into her face. The other arm was by now burying its hand firmly into his hair, giving him the feeling that if he’d decide to stop it would surely do everything it could to make him continue. Not that he would ever stop.  


The sexy feeling of his fingers sliding in and out of her, and the warm skin under his tongue, making her body vibrate with every touch, it was the most turned on he’d been in his entire life. He’d thought it couldn’t get any better when she put his cock in her mouth before, but he’d been wrong, oh so wrong.   


He was sure that the slightest touch from her right now would make him come a hundred times more strongly than before; because now she was all his. She wasn’t just doing him a favor; she wanted him, needed him. If he tried to leave now she’d probably even beg him to stay. He felt so manly and sexy and her pleasure was turning him on so much that he had to use all his willpower just to focus on what he was doing and finish the job. This time he wouldn’t leave her hanging.   


She was beginning to go crazy now, her body thrashing and turning. Her thighs were starting to push together, as if trying to hold his head in place, and her hand was clawing at his hair in a way that could only be described as desperate. He tried to ignore the pain and kept going. As he felt her muscles tense and spasm around his fingers, she let out a loud moan that made him happy he had thought of giving her that pillow. Her entire body shook under him, her thighs threatening to crush his skull, and then she became silent and still all at once.   


He sat up again and leaned over her, removing the pillow from her face to see if she was still alive. She seemed to be, as she was breathing deeply, even though her eyes were still closed. He reached out his clean hand to stroke her cheek, not daring to kiss her now that his mouth probably tasted of her. She slowly opened her eyes and smiled. Then she grabbed him by the arms and pulled him down next to her. She leaned in to lie with her head on his chest and placed his arm around her shoulders.   


It somehow felt so intimate that Jimin blushed a little. Before had been intimate too but on a whole other level. This was something else and Jimin felt honored to get to share it with her. She was really treating him like a man, all curled up in his arms as if expecting him to protect her from anything dangerous out in the night. It was actually kind of cozy. Until she reached down her hand and began to massage his crotch. After all of that tension it didn’t take long before he was coming into his underwear. With his last piece of energy he pulled a blanket over them both. Then they fell asleep.

 

The next day her new lock was delivered and she moved back into her apartment. Neither Jimin nor J-Hope talked to her about what had happened, and when she said goodbye she hugged them the same way as everybody else, and so they figured it was a one-time thing never to happen again. Not that either of them had expected more. Once was miracle enough for the both of them. Miracle in the sense that they were sure none of the members would believe them even if they told them the truth. Better to not say anything and pretend like nothing had happened. Who knew what kind of strange tensions it would create among the members if they found out the truth.

  
Jimin had been especially worried that morning, but no one seemed to find it strange when Ms. Farrow came out of his bedroom, yawning and stretching. Of course, there wasn’t anything strange about it either. That was the bedroom she was supposed to sleep in. She also seemed to have found her panties in the morning, because all she left behind was Jimin’s black top, still sweaty from the adventures that night. He didn’t know what to do with it. In the end he put it in the laundry basket; afraid that if he didn’t the others would tease him for it and call him a stalker.

  
With Ms. Farrow gone, the dorm went back to its normal, chatty mood. The members had stopped spending their nights at the front door. It seemed like having Ms. Farrow staying with them had granted her some kind of right to privacy. Maybe she wasn’t as mysterious anymore. Maybe it would just be too embarrassing to get caught now that they knew her a little better. Whatever the reason, the boys started leaving her more to herself. They focused on their comeback and all the work it meant.


	7. An old friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin visits an old friend, Hwanhee from Fly to the Sky. 
> 
> So first some plot, and then some smut...

Meanwhile Ms. Farrow was working long hours around the city giving dance lessons. The time she didn’t spend dancing and teaching, she spent visiting old friends. Especially one friend had been anticipating her visit for a while; not that he would ever admit it.  
Hwanhee was leaving the office when he heard a familiar voice behind him.

  
“Oppa, _why do you look so tired_?”

  
He sighed and turned around to see a young woman with slightly western features standing a few feet away. She was smiling coyly, like she knew the comment would annoy him; like she enjoyed it even. He didn’t want to give her the satisfaction of getting to point out how much older he was, clearly her intention, and so he ignored her and started walking towards the car.

  
“Ey, oppa!” she demanded. “ _You running away now_?”

  
“ _No, not running, walking_ ”, he said while unlocking the car door and reaching out to open it. She cut him off, pushing herself between him and the car, giving him a hurt look.

  
“Oppa, _don’t tell me you forgot about me?_ ”

  
“ _Forgot_? Oh no, I didn’t forget.” He had often wished he could forget. Life would be a lot easier then.

  
“ _Good!_ ” she smiled and turned to open the door. With her agile body she could easily climb over to the passenger seat, her legs for a brief second being lifted as high as her shoulders. Still smiling she turned to look at him and patted the driver seat next to her.   


He sighed again. No point in trying to persuade her to leave. They both knew how that would end. Instead he sat down in the car, started the engine and soon they were speeding down the street, heading to a restaurant at the outskirts of town. She didn’t even ask where they were going. She just sat there chatting happily about this and that, seemingly completely unconcerned with what happened next.

  
Of course that was because she knew too well what was going on. It always started the same way. She came to town, he brought her to dinner, they ended up in his bed and the next morning she made him coffee before leaving with a smile.   


Once he had told her not to come back. He had been trying to start dating, making something serious work, maybe getting married and having kids. She hadn’t protested, just left him alone. Three days later he had showed up drunk, banging on her door. She had let him into her hotel room and he had screamed and cried and banged the table. She had listened and taken it all. When he had finally calmed down she had given him a bath, and kissed him and comforted him while he was sobering up. Then she had driven him home and promised to come back the next day. She had kept her promise, and from that day on he knew there was no getting rid of her.   


And so now, every time he heard that she was visiting Seoul, he caught himself counting the days, expecting to see her every time he left the house. Sometimes it took only a few days, sometimes weeks, but she always showed up with that smile on her face, and deep down he knew that he didn’t want it any other way. She of course knew it too, or she wouldn’t have bothered. It was an understanding they had, but never spoke of. It was the way it was.

  
The food at the restaurant was Italian, and she seemed to like it, eating with great gusto. In between mouthfuls she would ask him about work and life in general. He answered but didn’t say much else. He knew that whatever she wanted to tell him about herself, she would say anyway. No need for him to try and be polite and show interest. That would just mean he would either ask the wrong thing, seeing her tiptoe around what must be a sensitive subject, or be told information that he really didn’t want. More often than not it was the latter that happened.   


She didn’t seem to mind talking about quite personal things, including her adventures with other men. By now he had learnt it was better to let her do the talking and only answer what she wanted to know. She didn’t seem to mind.   


She went on about all the young kids she had been teaching recently, and what a joy it was to come to Korea where there were so many dedicated and talented people. He nodded and imagined her teaching a class of kids all running around doing twirls and somersaults. Somehow the picture seemed fitting. He was sure she would be smiling at the chaos, just enjoying the happiness and energy in the room. He wondered what the parents thought of her teachings.

  
Paying the bill he noticed she had ordered dessert to go. Figures! She probably wanted something to munch on later, after they had fucked. Somehow she always seemed to crave something sweet afterwards. Knowing that, he kept a package of ice cream in the freezer, just in case. Sometimes he threw it out and opened a new package. He also tried to vary the flavors, all so she wouldn’t notice that it was the same box. He never ate ice cream on his own, but he didn’t want her to know that. If she knew that he kept something at his house especially for her… it wouldn’t be good. Better to keep it like this, light and casual.

  
They reached the house and he went to put the dessert in the fridge, some kind of cake with strawberries and chocolate. She knew her way around the house and he could hear her going upstairs towards the bedroom. Or… Maybe not the bedroom? Music was coming down through the ceiling. It sounded like some kind of jazz, mellow and sweet. He grabbed two glasses and a bottle of bubbly and went upstairs.

  
He found her in the living room, swaying to the music; her feet already out of her high heels. She saw him, spun around a lap, and then came to meet him. He put down the glasses and the bottle on the table.

  
“Oh bubbles,” she said as she reached out to grab his hands, putting them around her waist, once again beginning to sway to the music. “Are we celebrating?”

  
“No, of course not. What would we be celebrating?” he said seriously, letting her lead him back and forth on the spot, and even gave her a twirl. “I just figured it could be nice with something to drink. But if you don’t want any I can drink it myself.”

  
“Oppa, _will you open it all cool? Like with a sword, or your teeth_?” she giggled, and actually made him smile.

  
“No, I think I’d like to keep my teeth. And I don’t own a sword. I might be boring, but I think I’ll just open it the old-fashioned way, with my hands”, he said and let her go, reaching for the bottle.

  
She looked on eagerly as he uncovered the cork and pushed it open with a loud pop. As he poured two glasses he could see in the corner of his eye how she was trying not to look too excited. He smiled to himself. She had always been easy to impress. Clearly opening that bottle had been a good choice.   


As he handed her a glass, he smiled at her and for a second she almost seemed to blush. Then she collected herself and reached out her hand to clink their glasses together. She turned and drank a mouthful. It seemed to go down well, and he kept smiling as he drank too.

  
She kept sipping from her glass as she started swaying to the music once more. He watched her move across the floor, once again admiring her gracefulness. She could make it look so easy and comfortable, but he knew it had taken years to perfect those movements, her shoulders, arms, hands and fingers working together to form those beautiful lines that made the movement seem so graceful and fluid.   


She had often talked about those lines; the basics every dancer had to conquer in order to be at all successful in their work. To her it was now a matter of habit, no longer anything that required effort; not like this anyway, swaying back and forth so casually. After years of practice it came natural. She couldn’t not do it anymore, and so everything she did looked so beautiful that men would drool over her wherever she went.   


At least that’s what Hwanhee imagined happened; he didn’t spend enough time with her to find out. And honestly he didn’t really want to know either. All that he needed to know was that for tonight she was all his and this dance was all for him.

  
He put down the glass slowly. Then, walking up to her, he grabbed her shoulder and spun her around, suddenly kissing her forcefully. She only had time for a tiny surprised gasp before he had covered her mouth with his lips, pulling her closer with his hand around the back of her head. Moving his hands to cradle her face, he pulled his mouth away shortly to give her chance to breath. He grabbed her glass and put it down on the table.   


As the kiss then continued he ran his hand through her hair, still holding her in a steady grip. He could taste the bubbly on her tongue as he kissed her deeply without holding back. This had been what had circled his head during the last couple of weeks. Kissing her like this. Holding her like this. And then…

  
He pulled away shortly to catch his breath, but she quickly pulled him back in again, grabbing him by his tie and slowly walking backwards towards the bedroom. He grabbed her by the sides and lifted her up as she clung to him with her knees and thighs holding her in place, arms around his shoulders. Walking clumsily towards the bed, he kept kissing her, barely seeing where he was going. Good thing he knew the place so well, or they would have probably walked into something.   


Finally they reached the bed and he tipped her over on her back, as her hands started pulling off his tie and unbuttoning his shirt. But instead of pulling off the shirt she continued downwards, unbuttoning his fly and pushing her hand into his underwear. He drew a ragged breath as she started massaging his crotch, still kissing his lips and neck casually. He could tell she was smiling, but he didn’t care. Instead he ran his hand along her legs and thighs, pulling her skirt up and pulling off her underwear. If she could play that game so could he.

  
He suddenly grabbed her shoulder and hip and rolled her over on her stomach. Hearing her make a surprised squeal was enough to satisfy his need for control. Still he continued, leaning close to her, pushing his weight against her back, as he kissed the back of her neck. He sat up and spread his legs to sit on top of her, pinning her arms to her side, as he began to unzip her dress, unhooking her bra as he went. She didn’t protest but he could hear that her breathing was still heavy, as if her adrenaline was pumping, waiting eagerly for what he would do next.   


Still holding her in place with his body weight, he pushed his hands in under her, slowly running them over her body. Kissing her neck and back, he ran his hands over her chest letting his fingers find their way inside her bra, carefully pinching her nipples. Hearing her moan for a split second, as she lost control of her reactions, he knew she was all his for the taking.   


Pushing one of his hands downwards, he found that wet cleft he had been looking for and let his finger dive deep into it. This time her moan was not quick or quiet. He knew this was what she had been waiting for. Letting his fingers slowly run over her, hearing her breath catch as he reached the clit, he smiled to himself. She was already so wet that no foreplay would be needed. But they both knew he wasn’t doing this as a warm-up.   


She must have known it well because when he let his fingers run another lap around, she lifted her head as much as she could and whispered:   
“Please, please, oppa. _You know what I want_.”   


Of course he did. But he wasn’t going to let her have it that easily. Instead he used his other hand to pinch her nipple again. She squealed and squirmed under him, clearly not expecting the sudden pain.   


“ _Please_ , oppa!” she said once again, this time louder. He waited but she didn’t say anything else.

  
“Yes?” he finally said, as if waiting for an explanation.

  
“Oppa!” she yelled now a bit desperately, as he let his finger run over the edge of her labia, teasing her.

  
“What?!” he said seriously and pulled away a little. “I’m not hurting you, am I?”

  
“Of course not!” she said, now sounding properly annoyed. “ _You’re barely touching me_!”

  
“Then what do you want? You have to tell me, I’m not a mind reader you know”, he teased.

  
“I want you to touch me! Touch me proper! Like a man!” she said forcefully.

  
“Oh, you mean like this?” he mused, pushing his fingers once again down into the cleft, carefully teasing her clit. She moaned again.

  
“What else do you want?” he asked smiling.

  
“Your hands… your fingers inside me”, she moaned.

  
“Ah, like this”, he pushed two of his fingers deep into her, letting his thumb rub over her clit in time with the movement.

  
“Aaaaah…yes”, she moaned, rubbing her face over the mattress.   


He could feel her clenching her muscles around him, clearly making the most of the penetration. Watching her move under him even when she was being pinned down was such a thrill. She was all in his hands now, at his mercy, and if he wanted to he could stop and let her suffer; tease her until she was crying out of sheer desperation. But why would he want that? Much better to make her moan and writhe, letting her feel her body respond to his touch in ways she couldn’t control. She knew she was his now, no need to make her suffer for it.   


As his fingers dove into her again and again, his thumb getting more and more precise, she gasped and moaned, trying to foresee his rhythm but failing each time, as he kept changing it, making her twist in surprise. His other hand had found a steady grip of her breast, squeezing her nipple between his fingers, and massaging it lightly, his focus clearly being elsewhere.   


He was sure she could feel his erection against her back. It was growing with this every moan and every thrash of her body. Finally she let out a high-pitched wail and her muscles shook around his fingers as she thrust into the mattress, her body shivering under him as she came. He moved his arms, holding her in a tight embrace and kissing her cheek, as she slowly came to.

  
“Oppa”, she whispered and smiled.

  
“Yes?” he said warmly, sitting up to give her more room.

  
“I love it when you touch me. _You have such great hands_ ”, she said smiling and rolled over on her back, now that he wasn’t holding her down anymore.

  
“Thank you”, he said. “I love touching you too.” He smiled down at her, and she smiled back obviously very content with that answer. “Now do you mind if I touch you some more?”


	8. Hwanhee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More of Robin's visit at Hwanhee's place.

“Now do you mind if I touch you some more?” he mused and leaned down to kiss her.

  
She held him there, arms around his shoulders, smiling into the kiss, as he let his hands roam her now very nearly naked body. He grabbed her dress and she helped him pull it over her head, removing the bra in the process. All naked and splayed out in front of him, he couldn’t help but marvel at her physic and how lucky he was to get to touch her like this. He let his hands and lips roam her skin as she happily sighed, running her fingers through his hair.   


As he came up again to take her mouth in his, she pulled her legs up around his waist, her hands sliding up and down his chest making his heart beat faster. Lowering her feet and using them to pull his pants down, her hands found their way inside his shirt to wander along his back. He tried to work out as often as possible and in moments like these, he was happy he did. His muscles may not be those of a model, but they were something he could be proud of at least. They made him feel more confident. And so he helped her remove his shirt and pants, pulling his socks off too for good measure.

  
He knew she was on the pill, but a condom still felt like a good idea. He leant over to fetch one from the drawer in the nightstand. Pulling it on, he knew she was watching him, waiting, and when he leaned down to take her in his arms, she happily spread her legs and guided him into her, pushing herself up to meet him halfway.

  
Being inside her was like the world finally made sense. He was never as confident or at peace as he was when he was inside her, feeling her move to his rhythm, sighing with every thrust. She clung on to his body, fingernails clawing slightly at his back, legs squeezing him closer, like his cock inside her wasn’t enough; she needed all of him inside her too. He kissed her neck, moving in controlled thrusts, feeling her rock with him.   


Making it last as long as possible, that was always his aim, and when his legs and arms couldn’t take it anymore, he rolled them over and she took the wheel. Kissing him deeply, she rode him, his hands on her ass and thighs feeling every muscle tense with the exercise. It was a wonder, he always thought, how well he managed to hold on despite her body doing its best to make him give in. This was already amazing and it just kept getting better.

  
Soon she was moving faster than before, her breasts bouncing as her sighs became more like short moans, her breath quick and rhythmic. He lifted a hand up to cup her breast, feeling its weight in his hand as his thumb brushed over her pink nipple in a circular motion. She moaned louder at this and lifted her hand too, putting it on his, giving him a firmer grip.   


She was getting tired now; he could see it; using momentum to more or less bounce herself up and down. He was wondering how long he would be able to hold back, seeing her body glistening with sweat above him, working so hard to fuck him. His cock was getting the best kind of treatment, being thrust in and out of her, both warm and slick now since she had come once before. As usual she knew how to flex her muscles in just the right way to drive him mad, making him work like crazy just to hold back and not come too soon. But perhaps it would be best to take back the wheel and let her catch her breath. Or at least rest her legs.

  
He rolled them over again, this time putting her legs over his shoulders and thrusting deeper inside her. Her moaning became more like little screams, her hands clawing at her own skin, not knowing where to go.

  
“Touch yourself”, he whispered, knowing she would do whatever he told her to. “Show me how you want it.”

  
Her hands quickly found her breasts and he watched her play with her own nipples, running her nails over them and pinching them between her thumb and index finger. He couldn’t resist helping her out. He leaned down, properly folding her in two, and sucked one of her nipples into his mouth, playing over it with his tongue and squeezing it between his lips.

  
“ _Oh yes_!” she moaned loudly, holding his head down with her now free hand.   


When he shifted to the other breast she let out long wails and dug her fingers into his hair to get a better grip. He sucked her nipple until she was thrashing under him, begging him to fuck her. Then he kissed her neck, sucking for a while to tease her just a little more, before finally thrusting deep inside. She screamed, throwing her head back, letting him fuck her faster now; finally reaching a point where he knew he couldn’t hold back much longer.   


Her hands were clawing his chest and neck so he grabbed one and pushed it down between her legs. His breathe was too heavy for him to speak properly, but she understood without him telling her. She started touching herself, her other hand once again finding one of her nipples. Her voice was deep as it moaned and wailed, her body shaking with every thrust. This was the picture his head would find on a cold, rainy day when life sucked. This kind of image got him through all the lonely nights in the studio, and all the boring times stuck in meetings. It was enough to make him wrestle with himself, thinking for a moment that this time he wouldn’t let her go. He would force her to stay forever. But his body felt like it would collapse any second.   


He held back as long as he could, seeing how close she was. When she finally came, muscles squeezing his cock tightly, he couldn’t take it any longer and exploded into her, arms giving in and letting him fall head first onto her chest. She was too out of it to properly get surprised. Instead she just let him lay there, moving her legs out of the way, putting her arms around him.   


He came back to reality soon after, moving away to clean himself off and throw away the condom. Then he lay back down next to her and pulled the cover over them both. She immediately snuggled closer, and he lifted her to lie on his chest. He could feel her breathing against his neck, so peacefully.

  
It always made him feel so good having her close like that, like he was exactly where he was supposed to be; like he was his best self when she was around to lean on him. Tomorrow she would leave again; but for tonight she was all his. With that thought in his mind, he fell asleep.

 

He woke up to find himself alone in the bed. Looking at the time it was still 3 am, much too early to get up; which could only mean one thing. He got out of bed and pulled a robe around himself before he went downstairs to the kitchen. Robin was sitting by the table, munching on her dessert, some strawberry and chocolate filling caught at the corner of her mouth. She was wearing his shirt, her hair in a big messy bunch at the back of her head. She smiled up at him when he entered the room.

  
“Oppa, did you sleep well? _I didn’t wake you did I_?”

  
“No, I woke up on my own”, he said, and was surprised at how low his voice was this early in the morning. “Did you get hungry?”

  
“No, _I just felt like something sweet_ ”, she said smiling up at him. “You want some?”

  
“Can I have a taste?” he said and leaned down to let her feed him a spoonful of cake.

  
“Good?” she asked, looking at him with curiosity.

  
“Yeah, it’s cake. Cake is usually good”, he said and turned to go back to bed. “Come back upstairs when you finished eating okay? And don’t forget to brush your teeth.”

  
“I will” she answered and kept eating the cake in big bites.   


He knew she wouldn’t, but she always agreed out of respect, and that was at least nice. Going back upstairs, he took his time, used the bathroom, put their clothes in neater piles and was just about to properly fold them when he heard steps in the stairs. He quickly went back to bed, pulling the cover over himself and pretended to sleep. He could hear her entering the room and soon he felt her lying down beside him, creeping closer, still wearing his shirt. She reached out her arm over his chest and pulled him close. He pretended to stir.

  
“I’m sorry, oppa, did I wake you?” she whispered and kissed his cheek. “I’m sorry.” She kissed him again.   


He turned his head squinting and kissed her mouth. She kissed him back and for a while they lay just like that, kissing softly. He put his arm around her and pulled her closer so she ended up on top of him. Feeling her weigh him down, he ran his hands over her back, loving the feel of her body in his arms, her waist under his hands.   


He opened his eyes and looked up at her, just staring into her eyes for a while. She smiled back down at him, and suddenly she almost looked a little shy. He could see her cheeks getting a bit rosier, and her eyes were shaking a little, struggling to keep the contact going. He leaned closer, raising his head to get there. She seemed to freeze in place for a second, clearly not knowing what to expect. He sniffed.

  
“You didn’t brush your teeth did you?” he said with a serious voice, and watched as her eyes widened in surprise and then started darting back and forth, trying to find a way out of the situation.

  
“Oppa”, she said sweetly. “ _It’s the middle of the night. I didn’t want to wake you with the sound of the toothbrush. You know I use an electric one these days_.”

  
“But you woke me up anyway didn’t you?” he said calmly. “And what’s more, you stole my shirt. Do you know men hate it when women steal their clothes?”

  
“I’m sorry, oppa, _I’ll do better next time_ ”, she said, clearly trying to look as sweet and innocent as possible.

  
“Next time I’m sure you will. But what about now? How will you make it right?” he continued, still with a calm and paternal voice, clearly just concerned for her health. Of course it was all just an excuse, but she knew that all too well. “I think I will have to teach you how to behave. And I also think I will need my shirt back. Right now.” Having said it, he turned to flip them over, starting to unbutton the shirt and pulling it off her quite roughly.

  
“Oppa!” she protested, but he ignored her, taking the shirt and using it to tie her hands together above her head. Seeing what he was doing she looked up at him with more apprehension in her eyes and this time her voice sounded pleading: “Oppa, I’m sorry. I’ll do better. Oppa, please.”

  
“No! You have to learn how to behave. What kind of oppa would I be if I just let you get away with anything?”   


He turned her over on her chest and held on to her legs so she wouldn’t flail. Then he raised his hand and gave her ass cheek a hard slap. She yelped and started squirming. He hit her again and saw how the skin turned rosy and tender.   


She was begging him now: “Oppa please! Please!” in between ever slap. He decided to give her thighs a few red streaks too for good measure. Then he turned her back on her side and as he tilted her slowly onto her back he could see the pain reflected on her face as she had to put her weigh on those tender rosy patches of skin. He could hear her whine a little.

  
“If you cared this much you shouldn’t have misbehaved in the first place”, he said smiling down at her. “Whining like that makes me think you still haven’t learned your lesson.” Seeing her eyes widen at that made him fight to keep himself from laughing.

  
“Oh, _I’ve learnt my lesson_ Oppa, _I really have_ ”, she stuttered, sounding quite desperate.

  
“Oh, I’m not so sure about that”, he continued, trying to sound serious. “I might have to punish you some more after all, just in case.”   


He knew his eyes were betraying him already, but what did that matter. Moderate pain had always been a kink they shared, and as long as she didn’t use one of their many safe words he was fine.

  
As she continued to plead with him, he grabbed the shirt around her wrists and began to tie it to the bedpost. He could see the slight fear in her eyes now, as she must be wondering what he was planning to do next. She wouldn’t have to wonder for long.   


He grabbed her by the feet and stretched her out on her stomach again, this time sitting down over her knees, his legs holding her legs down by the ankles. Giving her ass a few more slaps for good measure, he then leant down to grab a fist full of her hair, and raised her head off the mattress closer to his face. Leaning in over her, watching her struggling to keep her balance he whispered in her ear the thing he knew she wanted to hear: “Maybe if I try hard enough I can fuck some sense into you.”

  
She shivered under him and he knew she could feel his hard cock against her thigh. Hopefully her mind was already conjuring up images of what was about to come.

  
Keeping her hair in a steady grip he tilted her head to the side, perhaps a little too roughly because he could see her eyes beginning to tear slightly from the pain. He held out his other hand close to her face and lessened the pressure on her hair slightly.

  
“Now you know this is for your own good”, he told her. “Open your mouth, aaah, good girl.”   


He pushed two of his fingers inside her mouth and watched her suck them carefully. To not show how much this was turning him on was getting difficult; he had to swallow back a moan as he felt her tongue begin to play with his skin, knowing just how well she could use that tongue if she wanted to. And what was the point of imagining when she was right there in front of him.

  
“I have something better for you to suck on”, he said casually and moved his body higher up in the bed so that she’d be able to reach him. “You can think of this as a small award for following along so well so far.”

  
He pulled his fingers out of her mouth, now dripping wet, and slowly pushed his cock in instead. The angle was probably hurting her neck but he didn’t care. She made a muffled sound as he pushed inside her warm and wet mouth, feeling the heat embrace him from all sides. Her tongue was working hard to keep up and he felt himself hit the back of her throat and felt her try to swallow. This was a good start.  


Slowly he began to thrust into her, feeling her lips and mouth welcoming him. Once again she made a muffled sound but this time it sounded more like a moan. This feeling was so nice that for a moment he forgot all about what he was doing. Then he realized some of his fingers felt cold, and oh, wasn’t he supposed to be punishing her? Right, better get back to it then.

  
Thrusting hard and deep a few times just to let her feel his power, he then pulled out, her mouth making a lewd slurping as he did. He watched her disappointed face as he moved away from her to kneel on the floor next to the bed. But he was soon back, this time with a condom in his hand.

“So, ready for that fucking?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might take a break from publishing for a few days, just to get my chapters in order. I have more but it needs some editing. The next part is about Jungkook and he fear for girls, and I want to approach it in a good way. Also I wanna make sure I don't leave you on a cliff hanger. Either way it'll be a while before any smut shows up again. I need a bit of plot first...


	9. The Secret Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The hyungs make a secret plan to help Jungkook face his fear of girls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said there'd be no chapter today, but I spent lots of time today writing and editing so instead there are now 12 chapters. And more will come, even though I might take a break later to finish those parts. We'll see. For now I'll continue posting every day until all 12 chapters are published. All of them are plot by the way. The smut parts will come later...

“We need to talk”, J-Hope said. All the members were in the dorm except for Jungkook, who’d gone to the gym with some of his friends. To J-Hope this seemed like the perfect time to discuss something he felt they’d held off talking about for way too long. Rounding everyone up in the living room, he looked at them nervously.

“We need to figure out what to do about Jungkook”, he said.

“What do you mean?” V said frowning in confusion.

“His way of handling girls”, J-Hope explained. “It’s beginning to become a problem.”

“I see what you mean”, RM said. “Every time we meet female idols he freezes up. It’s painful to watch.”

“He’s young and inexperienced”, Suga said. “He’ll learn with time.”

“He’s not that young”, J-Hope said. “And where will he get the experience when the only girls he meets are staff or idols? And we’re always there to protect him too.”

“Maybe he just needs some time alone with a woman”, Jimin said.

“So what should we do, set him up on a blind date?” Suga laughed ironically. “He’ll love that.”

“A blind date might be pushing it”, said RM, “but we could arrange some time for him to get used to a woman, someone that he’d feel decently comfortable with. Just to get him to realize women aren’t dangerous?”

“Dangerous?” Jimin giggled.

“Well, he doesn’t seem to trust them, that’s for sure”, Jin laughed. The others couldn’t help but laugh too. They’d all seen Jungkook’s face when he met a girl, and it was all too easy to picture the panic in his eyes.

“Who though?” Jimin asked. “Who do we know that would work? Most of the stylist-noonas are more like mothers to him than girls.”

“How about Ms. Farrow?” RM said. “She lives right across the hall, and we know she freaks him out.”

“But what if she tries to seduce him?” V said nervously.

“I doubt she would. Jungkook is a little bit too young for her taste isn’t he?” Suga scoffed. “I’m more worried that she’ll end up mothering him.”

“That’s a shame though”, RM said. “Some seducing might’ve been a good thing at this point. But you’re right. I doubt she’d see any of us as viable candidates for that.”

At this point Jimin was beginning to get really nervous, fiddling about with his fingers and avoiding eye contact with all of them. He jumped in surprise when J-Hope suddenly cleared his throat loudly.

“You’re wrong, because I had sex with her”, he said and stood up. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you guys before, but I didn’t want anyone to be freaked out by it.”

“You did what?!” Jin shouted, staring at J-Hope in shock. Everyone else was staring too, all of them trying to figure out if he was serious or not.

“You must be joking” Suga murmured.

“I’m not joking”, J-Hope said and blushed. “It was while she was staying in our dorm. That night we drank so much.”

“Seriously? She really had sex with you that night?” V said, staring at him with wide eyes.

“Yeah”, J-Hope confessed.

“Well, in that case she really doesn’t care about ages, because she had sex with me that night too”, Jimin said sheepishly. The other members turned to stare at him instead.

“You too?” J-Hope mumbled nervously.

“Yeah”, Jimin blushed.

“So you two both had sex with Ms. Farrow? On the same night?” Jin was looking from one of them to the other, eyes wide. “Wait… You had sex in the dorms?! Eewww!”

J-Hope and Jimin both smiled in embarrassment. Neither had meant to tell the others but if they were going to send Jungkook to see Ms. Farrow, they needed all the facts.

“Wait, maybe this is a good thing though”, RM said. “If we sent Jungkook to her, maybe he’d finally have to face his fear and get over it. She might even help him lose his virginity.”

“You think she’d notice if he didn’t want to? Or try to talk him into it?” V asked. He still seemed worried for his dongsaeng.

“She wouldn’t force him”, Jimin said. “She was always clear with it being a choice with me at least.”

They all looked at him and he realized they were all probably trying to picture his time with her. It made him blush even more and shut his mouth.

“I doubt she’d hurt him”, J-Hope said. “She’s not a man-eating monster. She just likes to have an active sex-life.”

Most of the others nodded. He had a point. And even if she didn’t try something with Jungkook, it’d still be good for him, right? He’d at least get to feel what it was like to be around a girl.

“Worst case scenario, he comes home just as scared as before”, RM said. “But I agree with J-Hope, we have to do something to help him out. This whole freaking out-thing has been going on for long enough.”

It took some more convincing to get V and Suga on board, but in the end they all agreed to let Jungkook practice being around girls with Ms. Farrow. Now they just needed a way to give him that chance. Luckily, Jin had a plan.

\---

Jungkook came home from the gym feeling tired but refreshed. He couldn’t wait to get his hands on some food, preferably something filling and greasy like pizza. As if the members had read his mind, once he came out of the shower, he found a stack of pizza boxes on the kitchen counter. Was this his lucky day or what? Opening the top box, he heard someone clear their throat behind him.

“You’re gonna eat that without even asking for permission first?” Suga asked amusedly.

“Ah hyung, of course not”, Jungkook said, although his face was clearly telling another story. “I was just checking what the topping was.”

“Mmhmm”, Suga answered and it was clear he didn’t believe him. “I’ll tell you what, if you do me a favor, I’ll let you have some.”

“Really? Sure!” Jungkook said. “It’s not gonna be something awful right? Like cleaning your shoes?”

Suga laughed. “Why would I ask you to clean my shoes? No, it’s not something awful. I’m just too lazy to do it myself. You see, Jin and I bought these pizzas together, and we decided we should give one to Ms. Farrow as a nice neighborly gesture or something. But Jin left, and I can’t be bothered going all the way over there to give it to her.”

“All the way over there?” Jungkook sighed. “It’s literally on the other side of the hallway.”

“Exactly”, Suga said. “Too much work. But if you do it for me, I’ll let you share the rest of the pizza with me. The other guys already ate.”

Jungkook hesitated. Ringing Ms. Farrow’s doorbell and giving her a pizza didn’t seem too hard though, and if there was free pizza at stake… What was a few seconds of being uncomfortable when you could have pizza after? So he did what Suga said.

He took a box and went over to ring on her doorbell. It didn’t take long for her to answer. She smiled at him, still in her workout clothes and asked him to come inside. He didn’t dare to say no so he stood right inside her door, and was about to offer her the pizza when the door suddenly closed behind him. He turned around to stare at it, as he heard a click from the lock and a lot of shuffling and banging outside before it went quiet.

“What the…?” Ms. Farrow came over to try and open it, but the door wouldn’t budge. She leaned on it and pushed all she could but nothing happened. Finally she decided to bang on it and scream:

“ _Hey! Let me out! This is not funny!_ ”

Her angry voice was scary and Jungkook watched her quietly. She turned to him.

“ _You know anything about this?_ ” she said, her voice making it clear that if he decided to lie to her, it’d be the last thing he ever did.

“ _No, no_ , no, I don’t!” he stuttered and waved his free hand in the air.

“What is that?” she looked at the pizza box in his hand.

“It’s…it’s a pizza”, he stuttered. “Suga-hyung made me come over here with it. For you.”

He handed her the pizza, and she looked at it suspiciously. Then she put it on a small table and opened the box. She stared at the pizza inside as if it had a secret agenda to kill her. Finally she grabbed a slice and lifted it. As she did, Jungkook saw a piece of paper sticking out from underneath it. She took it and put the slice back. Then she unfolded it and read it. She stared intently at it, as if trying to make it catch fire. Finally she looked up at Jungkook and sighed.

“ _Your members are awful friends_ ”, she said. “ _They’ve locked us in here together. According to this, they won’t let us out until tomorrow morning._ ”

Jungkook stared at her with wide eyes. This was not happening. This was so not happening. He couldn’t be here with her? All night?! What was he going to do? He felt the panic start building in his chest, and took a few steps away from her. She must’ve noticed because she suddenly looked much calmer.

“ _Hey, don’t worry, I’m not mad at you_ ”, she said softly. “ _It’s not your fault your friends are such idiots._ ” She turned to glare at the door as if it’d cower away from her in fear. Jungkook thought that if the door had eyes, it probably would have. Then she turned to Jungkook.

“ _Do you wanna try opening it_?” she said to him.

Jungkook walked up to the door and tried with all his might to push it open. He even fiddled with the lock but to no avail. The door remained shut. They both sighed. This was going to be a long night.


	10. Stuck together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jungkook and Ms. Farrow are stuck in her apartment, and Jungkook does his best to handle the situation. No smut.

“ _Well, if this is how it is, we might as well get comfortable_ ”, she sighed. Then she took the box of pizza and went into the room which seemed to be a combination of kitchen, living room and bed room. The apartment was a small one-roomer and the only other room seemed to be the bathroom. She put the pizza down on a table next to her bed and sat down to eat.

“You want some?” she said and held out a slice for him.

He hesitantly walked towards her. It seemed rude not to accept, and he was hungry, so he took it. Then he stood around eating, too afraid to sit down. She noticed and laughed a little to herself.

“ _You don’t have to stand_ ”, she said. “ _Here, sit next to me_.” She patted the space next to her on the bed. Jungkook gulped. There were many other places he’d prefer to sit in. On top of the roof in the pouring rain during a thunder storm for example. On a beach filled with only razor sharp rocks maybe, or in a pit full of snakes, to name just a few. Neither of these were however options right now, and if that was the case he preferred standing.

“ _Come on!_ ” she insisted and looked at him with happy eyes. “I don’t bite.” He didn’t budge. “ _I’m going to be offended soon you know_ …” she continued cheekily, but it made Jungkook gulp yet again.

If he was going to stay there all night he couldn’t keep standing. He’d have to sit down eventually. So he took a deep breath and sat down on the bed, though further from her than she’d indicated. She smiled.

“ _Good boy!_ ” she teased. Then she started eating her pizza for real. He did the same, and soon they’d finished the entire box together. At least being locked in here didn’t mean they had to go hungry.

After they’d finished she moved to put the box in a pile of recycling. Then she sat down on the opposite side of the bed with her head leaning on the wall and turned on the TV. She patted the space next to her at the top of the bed. Luckily, Jungkook thought to himself, it was a large bed, wide enough to fit two people comfortably. Being in there for a while had given him a little bit of courage, so he moved to sit at the top of the bed too, though as far away from her as possible.

Leaning his back to the wall, he looked around the room properly for the first time. It was quite large, which was good since it needed to fit so much in it. It had a window close to the bed, which was standing in a corner of the room. There was space on either side of it, so a person could enter it from both sides, and two small nightstands. On the opposite wall was a TV, which showed Jungkook that Ms. Farrow liked to watch it from her bed. Next to the bed was a wardrobe and opposite that a set of drawers. Both seemed full to the brim with clothes and shoes, and some were even sticking out and hanging on a clothing rack next to the wardrobe. The top of the drawers was full of things: make-up, jewelry, chargers, and a laptop to mention a few. He even noticed a box of condoms and gulped yet again.

The wall away from the window held a small kitchen area, with a hotplate, a fridge, a sink, a microwave and several small cupboards and drawers. It didn’t seem optimal for cooking but maybe it was enough for her. On the wall next to the door were some coat hangers and a large mirror. He could imagine her fixing herself up there before going out to a party. There was also a low table and a few pillows under it, in the middle of the room. If he’d noticed those earlier he could’ve sat there, but then he’d have to share the space with one of the many piles of clothing that were spread out in different parts of the room.

A door in the hallway led into the small bathroom. Overall the apartment seemed like a cramped but nice place to live temporarily. More like a hotel room than a home. He wondered how long she was staying.

Ms. Farrow was by now completely focused on the TV. It was showing a variety show with comedians joking and laughing together with actors and idols and other celebrities. She seemed to be watching it as if she was trying to absorb all of its content with her mind. She didn’t laugh at the jokes though, and when Jungkook noticed that, it made him very uncomfortable. Finally she sighed loudly, and paused the show, which startled him a little.

“ _It’s too difficult_ ” she whined. “ _I can’t follow it at all. They talk way too fast, and some of them have accents. Even when I understand what they say I don’t get the jokes._ ” She looked over at him and saw his nervous eyes. “ _So what’s your deal anyway_?” she asked, and she suddenly seemed curious. “ _Why did they lock you in here with me?_ ”

Jungkook looked away and tried to act like he hadn’t understood her. He had a feeling he knew why his hyungs had decided to lock him in here, but he didn’t feel like sharing his theory with her. It seemed too personal and embarrassing. She looked at him suspiciously.

“ _There has to be a reason why we’re in here together_ ”, she said slowly, not taking her eyes off him. “ _I bet you know what it is_. Why are you here?” She stared at him for a while longer, but when he didn’t say anything, she sighed and looked away. “ _I guess you don’t want to tell me yet. I won’t force you_ ”, she said. “ _It seems to me that this is more of a punishment than a reward though, especially since you’re being so quiet and tense. I hope you’ll give them a mouthful once we get out of here. I sure will._ ”

Afraid that she’d get scary and angry again, Jungkook decided to try and distract her.

“Why do you watch these kinds of shows when you don’t understand them?” he asked quietly, pointing at the TV.

“Because I want to!” she said passionately. “I want to understand them. And to learn more Korean!” She made a pause as if thinking, then she said happily: “ _Maybe you could teach me! You could explain the jokes to me, and that way I could learn it better. If you think that’s okay?_ ” The last part she said hesitantly, like she was suddenly expecting him to say no. He didn’t mind though. It was something to do to take the focus away from the awkwardness he felt.

“I’ll help you”, he said, and that made her smile so widely at him that he started blushing.

She started the show over and every time there was a part she didn’t understand, she’d pause, and he’d explain it to her as best he could. At first it went slowly, but after a while he got into it and it felt less difficult. She’d listen to everything he said with full focus, and he got used to being in her center of attention. Soon they were both laughing at the jokes together, Jungkook even making some very striking imitations of some of the hosts. She laughed so hard that she literally fell over.

When the episode finished, she looked over at him and smiled.

“Thank you, Jungkook”, she said. “That was so much fun, and I feel like I learned lots!”

“You’re welcome”, he said and smiled back. “I enjoyed it too.”

“ _I’m glad to hear that_ ”, she said. “ _Though I still feel like I should do something for you as well_. You helped me. Is there anything I could help you with?”

Jungkook hesitated. Maybe he should tell her? It felt so embarrassing though. What should he say?

“You’re helping me now”, he finally settled on. She looked at him in confusion.  He continued: “I’m not very good with girls. I get very nervous…” he trailed off when he saw her trying not to smile. It wasn’t working, but he appreciated her trying.

“ _So the others thought locking you in here with me would help you out?_ ” she said softly, still trying to keep a straight face.

“I think so”, he blushed, hearing how dumb that sounded. Clearly his hyungs were idiots, even if they were probably trying to help.

“I see”, she said. “ _Well, I can’t say that I agree with their methods, but I’m still glad you told me. Now I know and I can help you. What is it that scares you exactly?_ Talking to them? Looking at them? Skinskip?”

“All of it”, he said quietly, his face burning with the shame. “Most of the time I can ignore them and then it’s okay, but if I have to talk to them or look at them I get really nervous, and I don’t know what to do.”

“ _Then how do you meet your fans?_ ” she asked. She was obviously curious now, trying to understand him better.

“They’re okay”, he said. “They’re fans, and not… well, they’re still girls, but… I don’t know. They don’t count usually. Or, of course they count but… it works with them. I don’t know why.”

“ _Maybe because you’d never be expected to date them_?” she said, and he had to agree that there was some sense to that. “ _It seems to me like it’s not girls you’re afraid of. You’re afraid of what girls could mean. You were fine just now watching TV with me, weren’t you?_ ”

Jungkook nodded solemnly. She was probably right. He was afraid of getting close to a girl. Of maybe dating her or even worse, getting physically close… She was smiling softly again, seeing his blushing face. Could she read his mind? He sure hoped not.

“ _Then I guess we know what it is you need help with_ ”, she finally said. “ _You need to practice being close to someone in that way. And here I am, so let’s start!_ ”


	11. Practice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ms. Farrow helps Jungkook with his girl problems. No smut, but some fluff.

Jungkook could feel himself panic now, wide eyes showing as he stared at Ms. Farrow. What did she mean with practice being close? What was she going to do?

Ms. Farrow seemed to notice his panic because she raised her hands defensively.

“I won’t do anything!” she said. “Don’t worry! _I’m not even going to touch you! You can touch me if you want to of course, I don’t mind. But you really don’t have to! Let’s start slow, okay?_ ”

Jungkook felt like he could breathe again. Why was this so difficult? It’s not like she’d threatened to hurt him or anything.

“ _I was thinking we could start by talking about it actually_ ”, Ms. Farrow continued. “ _I’d love to know how much experience you have from before._ Have you kissed a girl?”

Jungkook snorted. Of course he’d kissed a girl. He’d had girlfriends. It’d just been a while, that’s all.

“ _I take that as a yes_ ”, Ms. Farrow smiled. “ _How about sex?_ Have you slept with a girl?”

Suddenly Jungkook’s ears turned red. His face soon followed as he shook his head.

“ _I thought so_ ”, Ms. Farrow said happily. “ _Nothing to be so embarrassed about. You’re still young. There’s plenty of time. Have you ever seen a girl naked?_ ”

Jungkook hadn’t seen that question coming. He tried to put together a sentence, but it was getting harder and harder to keep his cool. His face felt like it was burning.

“I’ve seen naked women”, he finally mumbled.

“But only in pictures?” she added. “Not in real life, am I right? _Porn doesn’t count you know. If it’s someone in a movie or photo you’re not risking anything. It wouldn’t have the same effect or make you as shy. Although it’s clearly having some effect._ ” She smiled cheekily at his blushing face.

Jungkook looked away, avoiding her eyes. He felt so small in front of her, so immature and silly. When she spoke again she sounded more serious though.

“I’m sorry, _I didn’t mean to tease you_ ”, she said, and she seemed to mean it. “ _I’m just wondering how I could help you without scaring you too much. I don’t think taking my clothes off would be a good idea…_ ” she seemed to ponder this a little too long for Jungkook’s comfort. “ _Maybe just talking about it is a good idea. We could discuss some scenarios maybe. Like what to do in different situations._ ”

They spent a long time talking about girls and what dating is like. Jungkook was very uncomfortable at first, but after a while he relaxed more. He realized he knew more about this stuff than he’d thought. Learning had happened on its own, not just by dating but also by watching movies and hearing his hyungs and friends talk about girls. Of course there were some things he didn’t know much about, and when Ms. Farrow started explaining the menstrual cycle he died a little inside, but overall it went well.

Seeing how tired Jungkook had become from all of the embarrassment and stress, Ms. Farrow suggested they’d stop for the day and sleep instead.

“ _Maybe we could meet some other time and continue talking?_ ” she said. “ _You could help me learn Korean and I could help you with the girls?_ ”

That actually sounded like a good idea and Jungkook happily agreed. He’d already realized that Ms. Farrow was no threat and would never push him too far, or make him properly uncomfortable. She seemed to notice when he was close to panicking and backed off. He appreciated that. This way he could face his fears slowly, a little at a time, and he really felt like it might help him grow. The weight was little by little lifting off his shoulders, and it made him hopeful for the first time in a long while.

“ _So, about sleeping_ ”, Ms. Farrow said. “ _As you see, there’s only one bed. But it’s a big one so we should both fit. You want the side close to the window or the door?_ ”

Of course. Just when Jungkook was starting to feel comfortable… To his surprise though, the panic he’d expected to show up didn’t come. He was nervous of course, and the thought of sleeping next to Ms. Farrow felt embarrassing, but still okay. He realized he trusted her now. He knew she’d never do anything to make him uncomfortable.

“ _I prefer the window side if you don’t mind_ ”, Ms. Farrow continued when she noticed he seemed okay with the arrangement. “ _I should have a spare toothbrush somewhere if you want one. You wanna wash up first_?”

“Sure”, Jungkook said and soon he was in her bathroom, washing his face with her face-wash, brushing his teeth with her toothpaste and even putting on her lotions. It all smelled very nice, like most products for girls did, all flowery and sweet. He liked it actually. Getting outside and lying down in the bed, he kept smelling his hands, loving the way the scent made him tingle inside.

Ms. Farrow had given him his own pillow and blanket, so they didn’t have to share. When she came out of the bathroom, she was wearing a pink t-shirt and shorts with teddy bears on them. He felt very grateful. He knew that she’d probably chosen those clothes for his sake, since he’d spotted some very revealing nightdresses in a pile of clothes opposite the bed. If she’d chosen one of those he was sure he’d be in full panic-mode right now.

As they said goodnight, Ms. Farrow smiled at him softly, and he could feel himself smiling back. Never in a million years had he expected he’d be sleeping next to a woman, sharing a bed with her. It felt like something taken out of some distant daydream, except those usually had a very different mood. He was still nervous, feeling the bed shift as she moved around, but it was okay. He was safe. With that in mind, he relaxed into his pillow and soon he was sound asleep.

\---

The room was very dark as Jungkook woke up, trying to remember where he was. Rain was smattering against the window, and the air in the room was heavy. He could feel someone next to him shaking, and for a second he assumed it was V having a bad dream. Then a sudden flash of light lit up the room for a split second, and he remembered the evening before. The light was soon followed by a loud crack and a low boom. Apparently a thunder storm was moving over the neighborhood.

The shaking of the bed continued, though he couldn’t see Ms. Farrow anywhere. Was she okay? He reached out and lit the small lamp above the bed. All he saw was a big shaking ball under the cover. Another split second of blaring light, soon followed by thunder, and the big lump let out a muffled squeal. So she was awake and hiding? He reached out and pulled the cover away.

“Ms. Farrow?”

There she was, curled up on her side like a shrimp, her eyes shut in fear and her hands covering her mouth and ear. He put his hand on her shoulder and shook her a little.

“Ms. Farrow!”

She finally opened her eyes then, and looked up at him, and in that moment his heart truly hurt for her. She seemed so small and innocent, like a little child, clearly scared out of her mind.

“Jungkook”, she whispered.

His heart melted, hearing her call his name like that. He didn’t know what to do, but he wanted to help her so bad. Another blast of lighting and thunder and she closed her eyes again, whimpering in fear. Suddenly instinct took over and before he realized what was happening he’d already acted. He reached out his arms and pulled her towards him, half-lying with her slightly on top of him.

“You don’t have to…” she murmured but was interrupted by another flash of light and roar of sound, as the storm was clearly straight above them now. The panic made her involuntarily reach out her hands and grab his shirt. He could feel her pulling herself towards him, and he didn’t mind. Instead he held her even tighter, reaching one hand out to hold her head to his chest. Another flash of lightning and a boom, and now she was shaking again and he could swear his chest felt wet as if from tears.

Leaning down his head to be close to her ear, he began to sing softly. It was a children’s song, one his parents had often sang to him when he was a child. Now it came naturally to him, as he patted her back, holding her in a steady grip against his chest. She seemed to relax a little bit at this, shaking a little less, and when the next roar of thunder boomed, he could feel her lean closer again, but she didn’t squeal. It felt nice having her there.

Soon the distance between the lightning and thunder grew, and after a while it was so distant they could barely hear it. She was breathing heavily into his chest, but the shaking had stopped. Then her shoulders started moving instead and she was crying loudly, his chest getting soaked with tears. He just kept singing his song, stroking her back and her head. When she had calmed down enough to stop sobbing, he heard her hoarse voice whisper: “Thank you!”

He moved them a little so he could lie down properly, and leaned his face down to give her a peck on top of her head. Still holding her in his arms, he sighed happily and thought about the amount of practice he’d suddenly gotten in how to treat girls. Was this what being free from fear felt like?

Her breathing was calmer now. When he could feel her relax fully against him, he gave in and fell asleep.


	12. The morning after

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jungkook escapes Ms. Farrow's apartment, and the boys get to know what Ms. Farrow is like when she's properly pissed off. No smut.

Jungkook woke up to the sun shining strongly in his face. He glared at it through narrowed eyes and sighed. Guess he should be getting up. Then he noticed there was something on top of him, holding him in place. This something was very soft, and had gotten tangled up with his legs and blanket. His hand brushed against a soft arm resting on his chest. His nose caught the whiff of something flowery and sweet. When he moved his face it came in contact with long and thick brown hair, lots of hair, all over his chest and arm in fact. The last clue he got was when he felt something soft push onto his stomach, something that had to be… a boob! Oh my god! He was sleeping with a girl on top of him!

Panic took over as Jungkook carefully tried to pull himself out of the bed. It was very difficult since he had to push Ms. Farrow off him while trying to touch her as little as possible. He felt awful for putting her in that situation, but his entire body was creeping with nerves and he needed to get away fast.

Why had they been snuggled up together? It didn’t feel like something he’d do. Then he saw the tiny pools of water on the window sill and remembered the thunder last night. Suddenly it all came back to him and he knew it’d been the right thing to do.

Still, now that the rain and thunder was long gone, waking up like that had been far outside his comfort zone. He decided to escape the scene by going to the bathroom. While in there he even brushed his teeth for good measure. It was a good thing he’d been wearing sweatpants yesterday. He’d slept in them all night and now he didn’t even have to get dressed before he left. If he could leave…

He exited the bathroom and decided to try the door to the apartment. It opened. He stared at it. What was he supposed to do now? Could he leave her just like that? Should he wake her up and say goodbye? What was the proper etiquette for hostage situations like these? Finally he decided to write her a note. He wrote it short:

“The door was open so I went home. Thank you for everything! I’ll see you around!”

Then he thought about it some more and finally added his number at the end. They’d said they’d meet up some day after all, and if that was to happen she needed to be able to contact him. He just hoped she could read Korean.

As he entered the apartment, and went into the kitchen to fix some breakfast for himself, the other members stared at him in silence. They all seemed very nervous, clearly worried about his reaction. He was pissed so he decided to ignore them for now. That’d give them a little more time to worry. As everyone kept staring he ate quietly, and when he’d finished he went to wash up.

 

He’d barely gotten out of the shower when he heard stomping steps and a raised voice from the hallway. Hurrying to dress, he ran out to see Ms. Farrow standing in the living room with her hands at her hips, staring murderously at his members. The members all seemed to be cowering in fear, not knowing where to look.

“ _I’m not going to yell at you about what you did to poor Jungkook, because I’m sure he’s more than capable of doing that himself_ ”, she started and her cold voice was enough to make Jungkook shiver. This was the kind of angry woman old poets wrote long verses about.

“ _But I want you to explain to me why you locked me in my apartment with that boy! What possible excuse could you have?!_ ”

“ _I’m sorry, Ms. Farrow…_ ”, Jin started but soon got quiet after meeting her furious eyes.

“We were only trying to help him…” Jimin tried.

“ _By shutting him into my apartment?_ ” she answered. “ _MY apartment, Jimin!_ _What were you expecting me to do?_ ”

Jimin blushed, and his face gave the obvious answer.

“ _So just because I slept with two of you, you expected me to sleep with him as well?_ ” she was fuming now, more angry and less cold. This was clearly a sensitive topic. “ _You think I’ll sleep with anything that moves? That if you shut me in a room with someone, sooner or later I’ll jump them and fuck their brains out? Is that how you see me? As some kind of sex-crazed maniac?_ ”

“NO!” Jimin shouted.

“Of course not!” J-Hope cried. “We didn’t know…”

“ _But you hoped!_ ” she interrupted him. “ _You hoped I’d take the bait_.”

“ _Maybe we did_ ”, RM said. “ _I’m sorry if that offends you. We were just trying to help Jungkook._ ”

“ _By acting like my personal pimps!_ ” she screamed, and Jungkook could see how RM was instantly regretting what he’d said.

“Call it what you want”, Suga said dryly. He seemed to have finally collected himself enough to enter the discussion. “We never made any demands, and it was all done with the best of intentions.”

“ _You locked me in a room with a boy hoping I’d sleep with him_ ”, she stated coldly.

“He’s not a _boy_ , he’s an adult, fully capable and allowed to legally give his consent”, Suga added.

“ _That might be reassuring to him, but for me that’s even worse_ ”, she said. “ _You locked me, a lone woman traveling in a foreign country, alone in a room with a man I hardly know. That’d be enough for a lot of women to panic. And he’s a strong guy too. Have you seen the muscles on that kid? You might know that he’d never hurt me, but how would I know that?_ ”

Jungkook felt a cold shiver run up his spine. She was right. In the same situation, most women would have been terrified of him. And here he was panicking about her, when he should have been worried about how she felt. Was that how women saw him? Physically he had to admit he was more of a threat to them than the other way around. Maybe his fear had made him blind and that’s why he’d been so self-centered. He promised himself he’d remember this going forward. His fear might not disappear overnight, but if at some point it did, he’d have to remember to be careful not to scare others in return.

“ _Let me also remind you that what you did was illegal_ ”, Ms. Farrow added. “ _To confine others against their will is a crime. You’re lucky I care about this group, or I’d be pressing charges. What if there’d been a fire and we needed to get out?_ ”

The members looked at each other sheepishly. The shame was written all over their faces. V was the first one to act. He sat down on the floor and bowed low, making a formal apology. Normally he could be quite goofy but this time Jungkook was sure he meant it. The other members saw what he was doing and quickly followed. Ms. Farrow sighed deeply.

“ _Fine! Apology accepted_ ”, she said reluctantly. But as soon as the members moved to get up she quickly held out her hand, stopping them. “Ah, ah, ah!” she warned. “ _You have to apologize to Jungkook as well!_ ”

The members looked embarrassed but slowly turned and bowed low to Jungkook as well, making their formal apologies. Jungkook couldn’t help but smile wide. He’d been pissed off before, but this kind of apology was more than what he’d ever expected to get back, and he knew Ms. Farrow’s lecture had been enough of a punishment. He was sure they all felt awful about it by now, so he forgave them.

Even after Ms. Farrow had left, the members kept apologizing. They all tried to make sure he was okay, and that he wasn’t hurt or angry. It was clear they deeply regretted their plan. He felt touched that they worried so much about him. What he didn’t tell them was that their plan had actually been very successful. He’d learnt lots about girls and how to cope with his fears, and the next time he met Ms. Farrow he hoped he’d learn even more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can I just say that she is so cool and I wish I was half as cool as her... >.<


	13. Dance practice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin meets Gikwang of Highlight, and the two practice dancing and more... Yes, there's smut involved.

Across town was a dance practice room for hire. Gikwang had been using it ever since Highlight had left their previous company to start their own. One group wasn’t enough to keep a practice room all to themselves, so they booked times when they needed one at a nearby dance school. There were several rooms and there was always one available so it was rarely a problem, but Gikwang preferred this one room in particular.

He didn’t know why exactly. Maybe it was the tall mirrors in combination with the light from the blurred windows along the wall that made the room so comfortable to be in. The smooth wooden floor was the same in all the rooms, as was the modern ventilation that made sure the room stayed tolerable no matter how long you trained. Gikwang had a weird idea that it might be the specific purple shade of the walls though. He didn’t know why, but it reminded him of flowers. One time he had even scribbled one in the corner of the room, and every time he visited he would look at it and smile.

This time however, it was definitely something else in there that piqued his interest. As he entered he saw a woman dancing around the wooden floor, sliding and twirling on nimble feet. A pair of high heels stood along one of the walls but for now she was dancing barefoot. She wore a red loose-fitting dress that flowed around her hips accentuating her movements. Her hair was hanging freely, the warm brownness dancing behind her like color off a brush.

Gikwang stood and watched her for a while, entranced by her movements. She didn’t seem to notice, her concentration apparent from her facial expression. Instead she finished the dance and looked around in startled surprise when Gikwang started applauding. Then she smiled at him and bowed politely. He smiled back happily, and gave a greeting bow as well. It’d been a while since he’d followed a dance performance that excitedly.

“You’re really good!” he said happily and watched her smile back modestly.

“Thank you”, she bowed again. “Are you a dancer?” she asked curiously.

“Yes, or well, an idol actually”, he confessed.

“Really?” she said. “No wonder you’re so handsome.”

He smiled happily at this, feeling a little embarrassed about how happy it made him. She had said it in such a matter-of-fact way that he was sure she wasn’t just trying to please him. She really meant it. That made him even happier.

“So, which group are you in?” she asked, curiosity showing in her smile.

“It’s called Highlight. Have you heard of it?” he said, fully expecting her to say no. Most people didn’t know of it since the name was so new. The old name Beast was much more well-known.

“No, I don’t think I have. But I’m a foreigner so I don’t know that many groups”, she excused herself.

“I thought you might be”, he said, and reflected on her western features and slight accent as she spoke. “Where are you from?”

“I’m American”, she said. “I live in L.A., mostly, but I travel a lot. My grandparents were Korean though, so I’ve spent a lot of time here. I’m trying to learn more Korean, but it’s difficult.”

“I’ve been to the USA many times too”, Gikwang answered, smiling. “I like it there, and I’ve tried to learn English, but it’s also very difficult.”

They both laughed. Gikwang was sure he could see the sparks between them now. Why else would she have laughed at that lame joke? He was glad it wasn’t just one-sided. She was amazingly beautiful and a woman like that deserved his attention. Sure he’d come to practice, but he could do that later. Or better yet…

“What are you practicing? Maybe I could dance it with you”, he suggested.

“Sure, if you want to I can show you”, she said happily. “It’s a choreography I’ve been working on. I’m trying to brush up the movements, so seeing someone else do it would really help. What’s your name by the way?”

“I’m Gikwang”, he answered happily.

“Hello Gikwang, I’m Robin”, she smiled and held out her hand. He shook it and smiled back.

They spent a good while going through the choreography step by step. He followed as best he could, and if he forgot she would show him again. Sometimes he forgot on purpose just to have an excuse to watch her one more time. When they’d finished they tried to dance it together. It worked well, although it was hard for Gikwang to keep focus and not be distracted by her movements. Next she asked him to dance it alone, and he did. It felt amazing having her watch his every movement so intently.

“I think I see what the problem is now”, she finally said seriously. “It needs something more. It’s too straightforward and simple. Nothing stands out.”

“You might be right”, he said, determined to take this opportunity and use it to his advantage. “How about something like this?”

He held on to her waist and hoisted her into the air in a ballet style lift. She gasped a little at the sudden move, but didn’t complain.

“I’d love to add that to the choreo”, she said, after being set down again. “The problem is that there’s no one to do the lifting.”

“What do you mean? I’m right here”, Gikwang smiled mischievously. She laughed.

“I’m sorry, how silly of me”, she said. “I must’ve been blind. Well, in that case my work is done.”

“Great! Good for you!” Gikwang smiled wide and clapped his hands.

“So what do we do now then?” she smiled.

“Actually there’s this choreography I’ve wanted to try for a long time”, Gikwang said, now a little more serious. “It requires a female partner and I haven’t had one good enough before.”

“Oh, that sounds exciting!” she answered while completely glossing over his compliment. “Do you have a video of it?”                                                                                                                               

“Yeah, I’ll show you”. Gikwang pulled out his phone and soon they were watching the video together, standing close so as to see the movements on the tiny screen.

It was a choreography inspired by modern dance in combination with ballroom dancing, involving a lot of touches and some lifts. The feeling was one of longing, as it told the story of a couple who were young and in love, but fearful of what the future held for them. Gikwang really had wanted to try it for a while, though he’d been more excited about it when he was younger. Now it was more an opportunity to be close to her.

“That seems like fun”, she said. “Some of the moves might be hard to pull off, but I think we could do it with some practice.”

“Great!” Gikwang said. “Then let’s begin.”

They started by going through it one part at a time. In that moment it was clear they were both professionals. Gikwang couldn’t help but focus as well, seeing her that determined. It suddenly felt important to do a good job and impress her. They watched and practiced until they had the steps memorize. It took the better part of an hour.

Still, the focus they both felt was laced with their chemistry and their shared love for dancing. That became clearer and clearer as they progressed. Being that close to one another, working that passionately together; it was bound to get their hearts racing and their energy flowing. Sparks were flying all over the place now.

As they took a pause, filling up on water and energy bars, Gikwang noticed they were both glancing at each other with the same longing eyes. She wanted him; that much was clear. It was no longer a question of _if_ , but rather _when_ it would happen. He decided to give it a little more time. They’d already worked so hard on the dance, and he felt like it’d be a waste not to at least finish it.

So they continued to practice. Somehow the mood was different now though. It was like all their movements had suddenly become part of their foreplay. Their sweaty bodies pulled close together, swaying and gliding in time; it was getting more and more intense. Gikwang felt her intense focus on his hands, as they lay on her body, leading her through the parts. As he lifted her up yet again, he could swear he heard her sigh seductively. That’s when he lost control of himself, and decided to act.

First he let her down from the lift slowly, letting her body move tight against him. Holding her firmly in place in front of him, her back towards him, he pulled them backwards, feeling her entire body lean on his. He let his hands run over her arms, sides and upper thighs. She gasped a little, but it sounded more like appreciation than surprise. One of his hands soon found its way over her stomach and up to her chest, as the other one dived down to her thigh, following it upwards and into her panties. She gasped, leaning even more into him.

The door was open, but it was in the far corner of the room, so no one could see them unless they walked inside. Still Gikwang felt a thrill at the possibility of being seen, or even more likely, heard. She seemed to realize this risk too.

“Shouldn’t we... close the door?” she mumbled worriedly, as his fingers began to explore her under her panties.

“I kinda like that it’s open”, he whispered back into her ear, smiling. “So if you don’t want anyone to hear you, you better be really quiet.”

She made a low moan at this, clearly loving the way he teased her. He loved it too, and especially knowing his growing erection was poking her ass, letting her know what was to come.

For now he was satisfied with using his fingers though. As he held on to her tight, letting her lean on him for support, he pinched her nipple carefully. She let out another gasp. Her heavy breathing was letting him know she was working hard at being quiet. But she was still succeeding. Good thing he knew how to give her more of a challenge.

His fingers had already roamed most of her folds, despite her legs being closed. Having his hand up her skirt and under her panties was such a turn-on, especially knowing that anyone could come in at any time and catch him in the act. But feeling how wet she already was made him crave more.

He slowly pushed one of his fingers inside her, and as she gasped he couldn’t help but add another one. Letting his thumb rub a circle over her clit, he heard her moan low. He started moving his fingers in and out of her, while using his thumb to rub her labia and clit. He couldn’t move too fast, or the sticky rhythm would be heard from outside.

Standing in front of the mirror, he knew she could see herself in his arms. Yet when he looked at her face he saw she was only looking at him, watching his eyes as they roamed her body. The sudden eye contact was intense, and he could see her shy away in embarrassment, not wanting her enjoyment to be so obvious. Her face was turning redder with pleasure and it was easy to spot. He didn’t mind, in fact, he loved the idea of her half-lidded eyes watching him work, and he loved being able to tell how turned on she was.

He started pushing into her harder, letting his thumb focus solely on her clit. She leaned her head back, moaning a little too loudly, quickly trying to recover herself, but failing miserably. Her throat exposed right next to him, he leaned down and nipped at it, then kissing her skin longingly. Her moans were even clearer with his ear so close to her, as was her heavy breathing. He could feel the power in her legs begin to fail her. Encouraged by all of this, he stopped moving and whispered into her ear:

“Shh, shh, honey, you’re being too loud”. Before she had time to answer, he started moving again, this time pounding three fingers into her hard, while rubbing her nipple and clit in similar circular motions. If anyone was standing outside they would clearly hear her moans now, as well as the slick rhythm of his fingers moving inside her. He didn’t care.

He kept pushing into her fast over and over, rubbing her clit roughly, and as he pinched her nipple one more time, he felt her come, falling backwards onto his body. He managed to hold her up until she was able to get her balance back. Then he helped her down on her knees, before he went to close the door, locking it just to be safe.

As he came back, she was standing on all fours, obviously tired after both all the dancing and an orgasm. But there was still a lot of fun left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you wondering, Jungkook will be back later. First some more smut...


	14. Gikwang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin and Gikwang continue to have fun. Only smut in this one.

Lifting her dress up, Gikwang quickly removed her panties. They were soaking wet already and knowing she’d have to wear them like that later gave him a rush of excitement. He also pulled down the zipper in the back of her dress, kissing along her spine as he pulled the dress off, as well as her bra. Now she was naked in front of him on all fours, her hair wild at the top of her head, and her eyes meeting his in the mirror, waiting for what he’d do next.

He let his hands stroke her back and her ass, appreciating the view of her on her knees. He kissed her ass cheeks and then pulled down his pants and underwear. Putting a condom on, he rubbed his cock a few times, before meeting her eyes in the mirror. She seemed to be following his every move. Still staring her in the eyes, he came closer and finally pushed himself inside her. They moaned together and when he started to slowly thrust into her, she moved to meet him halfway.

Fucking slowly like that, Gikwang felt her press against him. Finally getting to this point was amazing, and the pleasure of her warm slickness around his cock was more than he had even imagined. The anticipation had built under such a long time that he now had to focus to keep the pleasure going and not end it too soon. He wanted to make it last, fuck her raw until she begged him to come. He wanted her to feel it tomorrow, being reminded of what an amazing time they’d had together in that practice room.

So he took it slow, fucking her at an unhurried but steady pace. Soon he felt her trying to speed it up, but he held her back, not letting her. She grunted in annoyance, but he just smiled. He was going to enjoy this for as long as he wanted. Instead he leaned forward and whispered closer to her ear:

“Are you getting impatient?”

“Yes”, she answered.

“You want to come closer and help me out?” he offered and when she nodded he helped her up into his lap, holding his arms around her waist as she started to rise and fall, pushing him into her. She moaned at the feeling, and kept fucking herself on him as he held her in his arms. His hands soon found her breasts again, and started massaging them, rolling her nipples between his index finger and thumb. She moaned even louder, clenching around him in a way that made him gasp and moan as well.

She was rising and falling faster and faster, making him throw back his head and moan loudly. Letting go of her breasts to grab her upper thighs, he helped her by lifting her up, and then dropping her with each fall. The effect was breathtaking as his cock was pushed roughly into her, making them both tremble and moan. He was so sweaty now, and his shirt was clinging to his chest. He wanted to feel her skin, so he quickly pulled it over his head, and then continued to hold her close while she fucked herself on him.

She was getting tired now, he noticed. He needed to help her out. He pushed her forward again, and she landed on her lower arms, supporting her weight on her elbows. His pants were getting in the way, so he quickly got rid of them, as well as his underwear, shoes and socks. Then he plowed into her roughly from behind, his hands keeping a steady grip of her hips. She groaned as he pushed hard into her, moaning as he went.

Then he remembered how flexible she was and decided there should be some use for it, so he lifted her and turned her around on his lap. He lifted her leg onto his shoulder and leaned her up against the mirror wall, beginning to plunge into her roughly. She screamed a little at the intense feeling, and clung to his shoulders and waist.

Feeling her pressed up against him like this felt amazing, and getting so deep inside her felt even better. He bit into his lip as he kept thrusting into her, sweat running down his throat and back. Her hair was plastered along the mirror and her back, sweat making both their bodies sticky and wet. His face was leaned into the nook of her neck as he thrust into her over and over again, feeling the saltiness of her skin on his lips and tongue. He’d need to slow down soon or he’d come for sure.

Thrusting a few more times roughly into her, he lifted her over his shoulder and stood up. Then he carried her over to where the water bottles stood. Drinking some he let out a content sigh.

“You want some?” he offered.

“Sure”, he heard her answer somewhere around his lower back. He put her down next to him and held out the bottle, which she grabbed and drank greedily from. Then she sighed as well and smiled at him.

“Up for a final round?” she asked while smiling.

“Of course!” he said and smiled back.

“Good!” she said and jumped into his arms, her legs around his waist, and began kissing his face. He was happily surprised at her energy and spunk. Fucking her like this wasn’t a bad idea either. He leaned her against one of the walls, finding his way inside her again with the help of his hand. Fucking her hard, he could finally taste what he’d been wanting all along. They both moaned deeply as her back hit the cold concrete harder and harder.

All this was great, but he still needed more; more impact to make her fully lose her mind. He reached down and slid his finger along his cock and into her, making himself wider in the process. He heard her gasp as she felt the sudden stretch, and he groaned feeling how tight she suddenly became. Thrusting into her a few more times, she moaned desperately with each thrust.

His muscles were really beginning to wear thin now, and he realized he needed to finish this soon before he ran out of power. So far she was holding herself up around him pretty well, with only him supporting her with his one hand under her ass. If only he could use his other hand, the one which had a finger thrusting into her, for touching her as well.

He shifted his finger around and reached out his thumb to fiddle with her clit. She let out a high-pitched squeal at the contact, and when he looked up at her face it was completely drunk with the pleasure she was feeling. He doubted she even knew where she was in that moment. He felt feverish too, his skin frying itself as it came into contact with hers.

The coordination of what he was trying to do was tricky, and the pleasure was making his knees slightly wobbly, but he leaned them both onto the wall and kept going. There couldn’t be many thrusts left now.

 As he was thinking this he felt her body begin to tremble uncontrollably. A few more thrusts and she was wailing into his ear, clinging onto his shoulders for dear life as he helped her through her orgasm, before she relaxed and he could finally let go and come undone too.

Feeling completely spent, he slowly got them both down on the floor, trying his best not to drop her or fall over. Then they lay there side by side, trying to cool down and catch their breath. Suddenly it got very quiet, the only sound being the ventilation and the slight tick-tock from the clock on the wall.

Then he heard her begin to laugh. It was a small and tired laugh that grew into a happy and bubbly one. He couldn’t help but laugh as well. This was so far from how he had thought his day would go, but he wasn’t complaining. Best dance practice ever!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Potential break tomorrow since I don't have any more chapters finished. But I might have time to write, so we'll see.


	15. Another visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jungkook visits Ms. Farrow again. No smut, but talk of sex, etc.

A few days after Jungkook had been locked into Ms. Farrow’s apartment, he came over again, this time per invitation. Just like they’d talked about they were going to meet up to help each other learn. Jungkook was looking forward to it. It felt nice to be appreciated and help Ms. Farrow out. And it felt even better to get help from her. He was finally getting hopeful about getting over his fear for girls.

Ms. Farrow greeted him at the door, smiling. He smiled back and handed over the box of pizza he’d brought with him. It was a good tradition they’d started, and he figured it was nice to continue it. She laughed at the box, but still received it happily, inviting him inside.

They sat on her bed, sharing the pizza while watching variety shows. They laughed together at the jokes they both understood. At the ones she didn’t, they’d pause and he’d explain it to her. He answered all of her questions as best he could, and laughed at her clear enthusiasm over things that he otherwise took for granted.

“Ah, that was a great episode!” she said happily, after they’d finished watching. “All that laughing made me need to pee. I’ll be right back”.

Jungkook giggled shyly as she went into the bathroom and locked the door. She was a lot more outspoken than he was used to among girls. Maybe it was just that he hadn’t been around that many, but he’d always pictured them as delicate and prude. Ms. Farrow was far from both, and it was refreshing to see girls could be like that too. He wondered if Korean girls behaved like that as well, once you got to know them better.

While he was sitting around thinking to himself, there was a loud beep and the buzz of a phone vibrating once. He looked around and found Ms. Farrow’s lying on the bed. Without thinking much he instinctively picked it up to check what it was about. She seemed to have received a picture of a pair of high heeled shoes. They were pretty with glitter in green and blue. Then the phone beeped again, vibrating into his hand as another text flashed across the screen:

**Jaejoong-oppa <3: **Feel like coming over tonight? ;) I got these here waiting for you…

Jungkook quickly put the phone down. What was he doing reading her personal messages? Although, Jaejoong-oppa, it couldn’t be… He gulped thinking about the legendary idol that’d been dominating stages since Jungkook was still a small kid. How he’d watched him and dreamt of one day standing on a similar stage, singing and dancing just like him and his members.

Still, it couldn’t be, could it? And what was with the shoes? Did the guy have a shoe fetish? It sure seemed that way. When Ms. Farrow came out and saw the message, would she kick him out and go over to sleep with that oppa instead?

He shouldn’t have worried though, because Ms. Farrow took one glance at the message, typed a short answer and then put the phone back. She didn’t seem to have any intention of leaving at all. Jungkook sighed in relief and felt really happy that she liked his company that much. It was nice that it wasn’t just him being happy about coming over. She even rejected a possibly famous-for-his-handsome-looks-and-a-legendary-idol for him. It made him feel special.

“So girls. _Where should we start today?_ ” Ms. Farrow suddenly asked, smiling a bit awkwardly.

“I don’t know”, Jungkook answered and suddenly he was back to being shy again, even if it did feel a bit better this time around.

“Is there anything you’ve been thinking about? _Any questions you’ve thought of since last time?_ ” Ms. Farrow said softly, obviously trying to be supportive. The awkwardness was gone and she seemed back in her element.

“Actually there was one thing I was wondering about…” Jungkook hesitated. Would it be okay to ask her a personal question like that? She seemed to notice his hesitation and nodded at him eagerly, clearly encouraging him to go on.

“It’s just…” Jungkook continued. “Noona seems to… Like men a lot… Or, I mean… I was just wondering if you’ve dated a lot of them…”

Ms. Farrow smiled softly at this with that face he’d come to recognize among the people around him. It meant he was doing something they considered really cute, but they didn’t want to embarrass him by pointing it out.

“Hm, let’s see”, she answered, giving herself a little time to formulate an answer. “I used to date a lot when I was younger. I liked it. But I stopped dating when I started working. _It wasn’t practical with all the travelling and so little time in one place. I do have a few men that I meet from time to time, but it’s just casual. And then some random hook-ups, when I feel like it.”_

“Do you miss dating?” Jungkook asked curiously.

“Not really”, she answered honestly. “ _Now that I’m older I can see the appeal of dating a bit more I guess, but I like it my way too. It saves me a lot of trouble while travelling. And I love my job so I’d never want to give that up. It’d have to be someone really special for me to start dating them. Anyway, I’m not exactly the housewifely type, so I doubt any of them would even try to make an honest woman out of me._ ” She laughed heartily.

Jungkook thought about this. It made sense to him to keep it casual, even though the idea of a woman living like this was still a bit of a cultural shock. He wondered if he could ask the other question that he had in mind. Maybe he should be brave and give it a try…

“What do you like about sex?” he finally asked, and then he blushed so hard he felt like covering his face in shame.

“What do I like about sex? You mean, why do I have sex?” she looked at him curiously and he nodded. 

“Because it feels great!” she said with a passion and laughed. “ _You get to be close to someone in such a simple and natural way, and get to know a different side of them. In bed you can be anyone you want to be, at least if it’s casual. And still you’ll always be you, reduced to your most primal and natural state. It’s a really fascinating thing to me. I like the way I am when I have sex I guess. It makes me feel strong and confident. Seeing someone fall apart over how sexy they find me, that’s an amazing feeling. It makes me feel so powerful to be able to let go in front of them and drive them crazy with it. I guess you could say it’s an ego boost._ ”

She laughed a little shyly at this and her hands came up to feel her cheeks. Jungkook swore that if he hadn’t been so nervous in that situation, he would’ve been so turned on by that answer. It was probably the sexiest thing he’d ever heard. No wonder Jimin and J-Hope ended up sleeping with her.

“ _Enough about me_ ” she finally said, getting herself back on track. “Do you have any questions about girls _in general_? Or sex? Or anything like that?”

Jungkook thought about it. He remembered asking one of his hyungs once about dating a girl while on her period. He’d been teased a lot over that question and the answer had been very vague. Maybe asking Ms. Farrow would give a clearer answer.

“Last time you talked about periods”, he managed to say with great effort, his face still very warm. “You said it could be very painful. How do you help a girl with that?”

“That’s a good question”, she said and smiled at him a little mischievously. “What do you think?”

“Eeh?” Jungkook was really taken aback by this sudden question. What did he think? He decided to play it safe and repeat what his hyung had told him. “I guess you could comfort her and bring her painkillers and stuff.” She nodded encouragingly. “And maybe buy her some chocolate or something?” he added hesitantly.

“ _Well, chocolate is always a nice thing_ ”, she answered. “ _I doubt the girl would mind getting some. What else can you do for her?_ ”

“You can…” Jungkook tried hard to think. What had Jimin told him? “Ah! You can give her something warm for the pain, like a heating pad. For her stomach.”

“That’s right, very good!” Ms. Farrow cooed. “ _Though some girls would probably prefer putting it on the small of their back to help with the cramps. It’s a matter of taste really. And running an errand to buy tampons and whatnot might be needed too. But what can you do as a man to help her out with the pain?_ How can you lessen it?”

“You… you can’t”, Jungkook stuttered confused. “Hyung said you can only be supportive.”

“Well, then your hyung was wrong”, she smiled knowingly. “ _It’s a common misconception among men that there isn’t much they can do, and it’s better to stay out of the woman’s way. It might be for some but it’s much better to ask the girl first:_ ´Do you want some help? Can I help you some way?´ But how would a man help? You know this, Jungkook. _You can figure it out. It’s cramps._ What do you do when someone has a cramp?”

“You… massage it?” Jungkook asked hesitantly. “But how?”

“Yes, how do you massage a woman’s insides?” she answered and winked. Jungkook felt his face go tomato red. He hadn’t seen this coming. Not at all.

“ _Actually all you need to do is make her stretch those muscles properly and relax them_ ”, Ms. Farrow explained, ignoring Jungkook’s shocked face. “ _The most effective way of doing that is by giving her an orgasm. It does wonders for period cramps._ ”

“And girls actually want that?” Jungkook asked astonished.

“Some do, others don’t”, Ms. Farrow said plainly. “Some girls hate being touched during periods. _They get introverted and want to be left alone. Others love it, and many even get extra horny during that time. The best way to know what your girl wants is to ask her._ ”

Jungkook felt his head spin a little at this. He’d heard about period sex but he’d always thought it was just a kink people had. He’d never thought it was something that could actually help the girl. And that some girls wanted sex even more during their period? Mind blown.

While Jungkook was sitting around pondering this, a beep was heard from his pocket. Someone had sent him a text. Checking it automatically, his mind had to focus to make sense of it.

**Sleepy hyung:** Where are you? Please let us know when you leave so we don’t have to worry.

He answered quickly that he was at Ms. Farrow’s. A second passed before a new text came.

**Sleepy hyung:** Why?! Be careful! Hyung worries too much!

Jungkook scoffed. Talk about double standards. He answered a reminder that it was Suga that’d tricked him to go there in the first place, and then locked him inside. They should be happy he was back over there.

**Sleepy hyung:** Don’t be a brat! You know what I mean! Be careful!

Jungkook scoffed again. Silly hyung! What did he think was going to happen in there? He wasn’t Jimin or J-Hope…

Ms. Farrow was looking at him curiously, and Suga’s texts had pissed him off, so he showed them to her.

“Be careful, huh?” she shook her head and sighed. “ _Some reputation I’ve made for myself._ Sounds like I’d jump you or something…”

“Maybe he thinks I’d jump you…” Jungkook said, trying to somehow make it better, but realizing he was failing miserably. She laughed a little.

“ _Honey, no offense but I doubt that’s what he’s thinking_ ”, she said. “ _At best he thinks I’d seduce you into it._ ”

“And why would that be bad?” Jungkook said, getting properly angry now. “I’m an adult! I can do what I want, if I want it!”

“Of course you can!” she answered. “ _I think you hyungs still need to learn a thing or two about life_.” She paused and bit her lip, frowning, clearly upset too. Then suddenly she lit up, smiling. “ _Maybe we should teach them a lesson!_ Scare them a little.” She looked eagerly over at Jungkook.

“You mean like a prank?” he asked, now as eager as she was. “How?”

“Take off your pants!” she said, and he instantly shied away in surprise. “No, I don’t mean it like that!” she said defensively, waving her hands. “I mean, eh, here, let me show you!”

She climbed over to the drawers and pulled out a pair of panties and a bra, throwing them on the floor. Then she pointed at them.

“If you put your pants next to them and take a picture, we can send it back to him!” she said. “ _I can even wait in the bathroom while you do it._ ”

Jungkook had to admit that was a great plan. He could only imagine what his hyungs would say when they saw the picture. Said and done, Ms. Farrow went into the bathroom and Jungkook pulled off his pants. He put them next to the underwear as if thrown off in haste. As he snapped the photo, he giggled to himself, imagining his hyungs panicking. It served them right for treating him like a child.

He put the pants back on and let Ms. Farrow out of the bathroom before sending the message. Laughing together gleefully, they high-fived in success. A few seconds later there was a knock on the door. They waited a little to open it, giggling silently, but when they finally opened they found a breathless Suga and Jin on the other side of the door.

“Hello guys, what brings you over?” Ms. Farrow said calmly. “You felt like joining in?”

Jungkook burst out laughing. His hyungs’ faces were so uncomfortable, it was impossible not to. Ms. Farrow smiled viciously at them, clearly enjoying her victory.

“ _As you can see, your precious little Jungkook is fine, still intact and fully clothed, as am I, so if you don’t mind there is nothing more for you here._ You can go back home”, she said dryly.

“We’ll go home as long as Jungkook comes with us”, Suga answered coldly.

“Seriously?” Jungkook said, now getting irritated again. “It was a joke, hyung!”

“It wasn’t very funny”, Suga answered.

“To me it was!” Jungkook said and laughed a little. “It was hilarious.”

Suga reached out to grab Jungkook’s hand, but he snatched it away.

“I’m not leaving with you!” he snapped. “I’m an adult and I can stay here for as long as I want. Stop babying me!”

Suga and Jin both looked appalled by the rebellious side Jungkook was suddenly showing. Maybe they realized he was too stubborn to meddle with though, because they both agreed to go home, after reminding him of work starting early the next morning.

When they’d left, Jungkook was heaving with anger. He couldn’t believe those hyungs and their strange double standards. A few days ago they’d wanted him to spend time with her. Now they tried to force him to leave. He felt like crying and punching someone all at once, clenching his fists hard as he tried to pull himself together.

Suddenly he felt a pair of arms around him. Ms. Farrow was holding him, soothing him with a hug. It helped. At first he felt nervous, but then he noticed how good it also made him feel. That feeling overpowered the other one, and he reached out his arms to hug her back. They stood like that for a while, holding each other. Then Ms. Farrow let him go, so he let go too.

“I’m sorry”, she said. “ _I know I promised not to touch you at all. I just felt like you needed some comforting, and I didn’t know how else to give it to you_.”

“Thank you”, he said and smiled softly. “You’re right, I needed that. And you can touch me if you want.”

“Oh no, I really can’t”, she said and smiled sadly. “ _I hate to break it to you, Jungkook, but in a way they’re right. You’re in the cobra’s nest now. A little innocent bunny like you would be easy prey for me. You’re lucky I’m as nice as I am. But I think you know deep down, that if I wanted to I could easily break you._ ”

Jungkook stared at her and gulped. He knew she was right, and even worse, he was beginning to realize that’s exactly what he wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was extra long, which I hope you liked. Especially since I won't be posting tomorrow for sure. I don't have any time to write and I need to figure out some stuff about the story before I continue. We'll see how long of a break it'll be. Hopefully not that long.


	16. Seduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jungkook has a thinker before he decides on what to do with Ms. Farrow...

Jungkook had a lot of time to think after that visit, and the idea of wanting Ms. Farrow stuck with him. He’d been so nervous before that his panicking had gotten in the way of fully understanding his feelings. Now he was more comfortable around her and suddenly he could see her in a different light.

He was beginning to realize that his panic was connected to his attraction for her, and that’s how it was with other girls too. Sometimes he felt like a dog chasing a car, but not knowing what he’d do with one once he caught it; except he realized this before he even started chasing, and panicked over his inexperience instead. He could never be close to girls because his attraction for them confused him. Not knowing what he wanted or needed from them made him freak out and try to avoid them.

But being with Ms. Farrow was different. He trusted her. She knew what to do. He didn’t have to panic because she’d show the way and steer him right. That way he could happily chase her and know that if he finally caught her it’d be okay. He wasn’t afraid anymore. And he really wanted to catch her.

That was the big problem. She was holding him at a distance and trying to protect him, but he didn’t want protection. He wanted all the things she had to offer, even if he didn’t know what they were. Somehow he just knew and trusted the fact that she could show him all those things. He wanted to learn, so why would she refuse to teach him?

It all came down to the same problem as usual: Everyone still treated him like a kid. He hated it. His hyungs would always baby him and take extra care of him. Of course he knew it was out of love and he was grateful, but it quickly got too much. He was an adult now. He needed to be given a chance to stand on his own two feet and learn and evolve. How would he ever learn if they kept treating him this way?

And the same went for Ms. Farrow. She was trying to protect him because she didn’t want to hurt him. Maybe she was afraid of overstepping or going too far. But what she didn’t get was that there was no going too far. He wanted all of it, not just some. He wanted to take the leap and see where it landed him, dive straight into it and let it carry him wherever it wanted. What he longed for most of all was to really experience something as it was, without her holding back, without kiddy gloves.

As it was now he doubted she’d agree to it even if he explained it honestly. He was sure of what he wanted but he also knew it’d be hard to convince her to do it. It wasn’t because she didn’t want it though, or at least he didn’t think that was it. She seemed to like most handsome guys, and he couldn’t lie and say he didn’t know he was handsome. It was part of his job after all. That left only one way to get what he wanted: He’d have to seduce her!

Seduction had never really been Jungkook’s strongest side, mostly because he panicked around girls. But the fans had often pointed out that he could be flirty on stage, and he’d even been told that he was sexy. In theory he knew what he needed to do. It just disappeared out of his mind when he’d actually have a use for it. Fear killed his ability to seduce. Not this time! The fear was gone and this time he’d use all of his know-how to get Ms. Farrow to take his virginity.

\---

A few days after the second visit, Jungkook was back over at Ms. Farrow’s place, pizza in hand. He’d dressed up a little this time, though casually so she wouldn’t notice. He’d put on some perfume and natural make-up and a nice-fitting white t-shirt and sweats. He didn’t want to push it by wearing skinny jeans, but he’d fixed his hair a little, making it messy the way the fans loved it.

The next day they’d have a last practice before their comeback in two days, and Ms. Farrow would be there too. It was a great chance for him to show off. But then he’d have to lay the groundwork today, or her thoughts would be elsewhere.

Giving her a warm smile when she greeted him at the door was essential. As he handed her the pizza he made sure to touch her hand. As they entered the room he put his hand casually on the back of her shoulder. She looked at him a little curiously but didn’t say anything. He hoped she didn’t notice how nervous he was.

As they were eating the pizza he noticed she had some cheese in the corner of her mouth. He cursed himself when he realized he was too much of a coward to wipe it off. Maybe that’d be too obvious though. He tried to reassure himself that it’d be okay. He still had plenty of time. There’d be more chances.

They watched another variety show while eating, and he tried to give off a confident and relaxed feeling. He answered her questions as usual, and even added small anecdotes from when he’d been on similar shows. He told her of the time they went bungee-jumping and how much he’d loved it, but also how terrified some of his members had been. Maybe seeing him as a bit of a daredevil would help his case. She needed to know he wasn’t usually nervous and uncomfortable in life, that girls were the exception.

“ _You must’ve worked very hard to get to the place you are now_ ”, she commented. “ _Doing variety shows to promote yourself, and doing performances in front of people that critic you too harshly. I actually read up some on your group before I came here_ ”, she admitted. “ _I saw that you had a hard time starting out, but that you’d proved yourselves over time and found success_.”

“Really? You researched us?” he looked at her with a newfound curiosity. She’d never mentioned this before.

“Of course I did”, she said. “ _I needed to know what kind of people I was dealing with; if it was worth my time and energy. Seeing where you came from was what made me accept the offer._ ”

“You felt like helping us out?” Jungkook felt a little disappointed at that. He’d hoped she’d taken the job because of their talent and not out of pity.

“I’m not Robin Hood!” she laughed. “ _I work hard on my choreographies and I expect others to work just as hard. You came from a difficult place and still managed to find success. That shows me you’re willing to work hard. There’s no other way you could have succeeded as well as you did. When I read about your past it made me sure that you’d be people I could work with. That’s why I took the job._ ”

Jungkook thought about that. He felt proud that their hard work was clear to her. She was someone he looked up to professionally. It was very nice to know she respected them that way. It made him happy, and he couldn’t wait to tell the other members about it.

“ _But enough about work_ ”, she said, smiling wide. “ _How about them girls, huh? Did you figure out any more questions?_ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait. I've been on a trip and couldn't write anything for a while. I have a few more chapters to upload though, so for now it's back to daily uploads.  
> Feel free to comment. I like comments. They make me feel special xD


	17. Let's talk about sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jungkook and Ms. Farrow talk about girls and sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just like usual the italics are used when someone speaks English. Ms. Farrow tends to mix languages, so if anyone's curious that's why. If it's not italics people are speaking Korean.

Jungkook had thought long and hard about how to change Ms. Farrow’s perception of him. He needed her to picture him as someone she could sleep with. But how? Excessive skinship would probably piss her off or make her uncomfortable. It would be too obvious.

The best way then seemed to be to talk about sex. Since they were already going to discuss girls it wouldn’t be hard to bring it up. But he needed to be careful. It needed to be in a way that didn’t make him seem too naïve or inexperienced.

He’d finally settled on a few questions he could ask. Trying to hide his nerves, he collected himself and asked his first question. It was meant to be an ice-breaker, an easy start.

“How would you flirt with someone? A girl I mean”, he asked.

“Flirting huh?” she smiled. “Well, all girls are different. They all want different things.”

“Then how would you want someone to flirt with you?” he asked, and when she raised an eyebrow he added: “I just want some place to start. I know the basics of it, but it’s nice to hear it being told by someone with experience of the other side of things.”

“The other side of things, huh?” she said amused. “ _Planning to flirt with anyone specific_?”

“Not really”, he answered, trying to sound casual. “It’s just nice to be prepared.”

“Okay, fair enough”, she nodded. “ _Well, I think the most important thing when flirting with someone is giving them attention._ Listen to what they’re saying. Ask questions. Give them compliments, but not the most obvious ones, like their eyes. _Make them more specific and personal, things most people wouldn’t notice about someone; something like the way she moves or how her hair sparkles when the sun shines on it._ Compliment her lip-gloss or her shoes. _But don’t give lots of compliments because then it sounds forced. Just one or two is plenty enough. Be humble and don’t brag, but also don’t be too weak or a pushover. Be firm but calm. Don’t be too bored though; be fun and exciting, but not cold like a player. Be caring but not overbearing. It’s all about the perfect balance, isn’t it?_ ”

“Sounds simple enough”, he said ironically.

“I guess it’s not really”, she admitted. “How would you want someone to do it then?”

“I’d want someone to be confident and just go for it”, he said, knowing that’s what he wanted her to do.

“Really?” she said, looking surprised. “ _But you’re so shy around girls. Are you sure that wouldn’t scare you off?_ ”

“It might if it’s someone I don’t know, like a stranger”, he said honestly. “But I’m not a very careful and shy person usually. I take risks and like having fun. A girl that’s confident enough to go for it would be really hot to me.”

She seemed to contemplate that for a moment, and he took the opportunity to ask his second question. This one was meant to be more direct.

“How do you show a girl that you want to sleep with her?” he asked, now feeling like he was finding his groove. The nervousness was leaving him more and more as he tried to channel his more adventurous and confident side. So far it was working.

“Um, _I don’t think that’s the right way to put it honestly_ ”, she said, now with her focus back on him. “ _Of course you need to show her that you want her sexually, but not until you know she wants you too. Being flirty is nice of course, but if you go in with too much force or focus on the sex part, you might creep her out_.”

“Then how do you know she wants you?” he asked.

“Oh, you’ll notice”, she said smiling. “ _When she’s blushing and her breathing gets more intense, and she can’t take her eyes off of you. That’s when you make your move_.”

“How?” he asked, trying not to seem too eager.

“You could make some _light_ skinship first”, she said now clearly picturing the scenario. “ _Maybe lightly stroke her hair and then whisper something into her ear. Gently kiss her neck and put your hand on the small of her back, guiding her back to your room…_ ”

She stared dreamily into thin air, seemingly having forgotten where she was. Jungkook cleared his throat, and she quickly looked back at him. He could swear he saw a faint pink color on her cheeks.

“Something like this?” he said, carefully extending his hand and running his fingertips over the length of her hair, bending forward to get closer to her ear. He didn’t have anything to whisper though, so he just breathed warm air onto her neck and then leaned away again. Looking down at her face he found her staring wide at him, her face definitely blushing now. He was blushing too, but he hoped she wouldn’t notice.

“ _Yeah…ahem… yeah, something like that_ ”, she murmured as she shuffled around in the bed and changed her position to sit further away from him. “ _Anything else you wondered about?_ ”

Time for Jungkook’s final question. This one was to show how much he already knew and how ready for this he really was. He’d even practiced saying the lines out-loud many times just to make sure he didn’t blush or stumble over the words. He had to sell it and for that he needed to seem confident. Hopefully he could make it work.

“Just sex in general I guess”, he said as casually as he could muster, and shrugged his shoulders as if he couldn’t care less. “I mean, I know how it works obviously. I’m not an idiot. But if you have any advice or tips in general I guess that’d be nice.”

She seemed to think about that for a second.

“Know where the clit is?” she asked.

“Yes”, he sighed. It hadn’t been difficult to google that.

“Know how to put on a condom?” she continued.

“Of course”, he said, now feeling a little offended. She really was babying him, even worse than he’d thought she would.

“ _Then I think you have the basics covered_ ”, she said. “ _Just take it slow, especially at first. Warm her up properly before you try entering her, then start off easy and gradually get rougher. Take breaks when you need to, try to make it last. Ask the girl what she wants and then follow her instructions and you’ll be fine. Oh, and for goodness sake, don’t leave without making her come at least once first. At least! She’ll probably be able to tell you how. Just follow her lead_.”

He nodded: “So nothing new then”. She hadn’t told him anything that he didn’t already know, but at least now she knew he was ready.

Leaving her apartment shortly after, he felt like he’d done well. They’d talked about sex and he’d initiated some light skinship. It must be clear to her that he was ready and wanted it. Now he just needed to sell it well during the practice the next day.


	18. Final practice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BTS has their comeback the next day, but their focus seems to be somewhere else... But no smut in this one either.

RM and Suga were coming from their last practice before the comeback. They should’ve been discussing the performance the next day, but instead their focus was on something completely different.

“Did he have to take his shirt off?” RM sighed. “That’s making it a little too obvious, don’t you think?”

“That’s Jungkook in a nutshell though”, Suga scoffed. “He’s unafraid and straight to the point.”

“I guess I’d play that card too if I had a body like that”, RM sighed again. “Maybe he should’ve played it on someone more suitable though.”

“Suddenly you don’t think he should sleep with the same woman as two of his members?” Suga teased.

“Yeah, it was a pretty dumb idea wasn’t it…” RM admitted.

“So now what?” Suga said.

“I think we need to have a word with Ms. Farrow”, RM said. “Ever since they started hanging out I can’t help but worry. What if he gets hurt? Or gets into trouble? He’s so impulsive, always diving head first into things. So fearless.”

“Stupidly fearless”, Suga added.

“That’s what worries me”, RM said. “Will you go with me and talk to her?”

“She’s not happy with me since last time I went over there”, Suga admitted. “But I guess someone should go with you, and then it might as well be me.”

“Better than the two she slept with”, RM huffed.

“And Taehyung wouldn’t be much help, would he?” Suga continued.

“No, I think it’s better that it’s you”, RM agreed.

\---

Jungkook was pissed. He’d come home only to find two of his members missing. When asking around, he was told they’d gone to see Ms. Farrow. Considering it was RM and Suga that’d gone over there, it wasn’t hard to guess what they were talking about.

He’d tried to follow them over there, but the other members had stopped him, and even if he was strong, it was still four against one. In the end, he had to accept his fate. Sitting around waiting for them to return was awful. He knew they’d make him out as some little naïve dumbo with no clue what kind of risk he was taking. His only hope was that she’d tell them to mind their own business and fuck off. Knowing her it was likely to include at least one such swearword.

It wasn’t even like he’d done anything outrageous. He’d flirted with an attractive woman. Not even flirted really. He’d been warm and sweating from the dance practice so he’d taken off his shirt. Her being there was just an added bonus. And she was the one to choreograph the dance, not him. Not his fault he ended up doing sexy thrusts with his hips in the middle of it. He’d been doing his job! They were clearly overreacting.

\---

V was watching his hyungs try and explain to Jungkook why sleeping with Ms. Farrow was a bad idea. It fascinated him how such an obvious thing could turn so complicated. He wouldn’t want to sleep with anyone that one of his members had slept with too. Sharing a bathroom was one thing, or even sharing a toothbrush, but a woman? He wouldn’t be able to keep his mind from going places and he’d be stuck with images of Jimin or J-Hope in sexual positions haunting him.

Shivering at the thought, he turned to see them both standing silently at the other side of the room. They obviously didn’t feel like they should join the discussion, but by standing there they still felt like a silent support for RM, Suga and Jin. Clever, V thought.

He didn’t feel like joining in either. Sleeping with Ms. Farrow would be a dumb thing, sure, but it wasn’t like they’d be able to stop Jungkook from doing it anyway. That maknae was far too stubborn. If he made up his mind about something, it was impossible to make him give up.

The only one that could really stop him at this point was Ms. Farrow. V had no idea how she felt about the situation, but either way arguing with Jungkook wouldn’t help. Better to just wait it out and see. And maybe make some popcorn…

\---

Going to bed that night, Jungkook wondered what would happen next. The more he thought about it the more he felt like his hyungs going over there made little difference to the situation. He was sure RM and Suga would never be able to persuade Ms. Farrow to stay away from him. She was a woman who followed her own rules, and the more they insulted her by telling her what to do, the more pissed off she’d be.

He remembered clearly how angry she’d been when Suga and Jin came over to get him last time. He also remembered the soothing hug she’d given him afterwards. Maybe she’d never see him as a potential lover, but either way it was up to him to prove her wrong. What his hyungs did was annoying and hurtful, but it wasn’t the end.

The next day was the big comeback performance. That meant lots of cameras, singing, dancing and hard work. He’d do his best and hopefully that would impress not just the fans but the choreographer as well. It’d be his time to shine. He loved performing, especially with his members. For now it was time to bury the hatchet and focus on what was more important: the comeback stage.


	19. The Comeback Show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin meets an idol at the comeback show and things get heated... so smut.

Ms. Farrow stood watching the boys perform. She was struck by how different they looked on stage. It wasn’t just the styling, with make-up and cool clothes. They moved differently too, and their facial expressions were so determined and manly. It was difficult to imagine they were the same awkward youngsters she’d met for the first time only weeks ago. On stage they seemed to own the world. Everyone watching was drawn in and Ms. Farrow couldn’t help but study every movement closely.

Most fascinating of all was Jungkook that somehow transformed from a shy and cute boy to a sexy and confident man. It was easy to let it deceive you, and Ms. Farrow made a mental note to keep her distance. Somehow it felt safer to wait with approaching him until after they’d finished the filming. Preferably she’d see him only after he’d gotten his make-up removed. Though there was no harm in watching from a distance…

“He’s really hot isn’t he?” a low voice spoke. Ms. Farrow turned around only to see another idol standing beside her. He was without make-up or stage clothes. Still his skinny body and big eyes made it clear he wasn’t part of the staff.

“Which one?” she asked curiously.

“The one you’re staring at of course”, he said smugly. “Your boyfriend!”

“That’s interesting”, she laughed. “I didn’t know I had one.”

“Really?” he asked. “You’re not a BTS girlfriend?”

“No, I’m really not”, she said still smiling.

“Aaw, that’s too bad”, he said sounding very disappointed.

“How so?” she laughed in surprise.

“When I saw you staring at them like that I was sure I’d stumbled on some juicy gossip”, he admitted. “Guess you’re a fan huh? A stylist?”

“I’m the choreographer actually. That’s why I’m staring”, she smiled.

“Oh wow, really?!” his mouth went wide in surprise. “That’s so cool! You made this dance?”

“I did”, she admitted. “You like it?”

“Yeah, it’s really good”, he said enthusiastically. “Very sexy and cool!”

“I’m glad you like it”, she said.

“But if you’re making a choreography for BTS you must be really famous”, he said. “What’s your name?”

“ _Robin Farrow from L.A., nice to meet you_ ”, Ms. Farrow said as she reached out her hand. He shook it vigorously.

“ _Hi! I’m Bambam!_ ” he said. “ _My group is called Got7. So you’re American huh? I thought you might be. You seemed a bit American in, like, your body language somehow. I have an American member in my group so I should know._ ”

“ _That’s nice_ ”, she answered, unsure of what else to say.

“ _It is. He’s very nice_ ”, Bambam smiled. “ _Though not as nice as me of course. Or handsome._ ” He winked, and Ms. Farrow couldn’t help but smile at his cheeky confidence. “ _Speaking of which_ ”, he continued. “ _Did you say you don’t have a boyfriend?_ ”

\---

Bambam was locked into a small room full of cleaning equipment. He didn’t really know how he’d ended up in there, but he sure wasn’t complaining. In his arms was a beautiful woman kissing him passionately, her hands beginning to roam his body. He let one of his own hands drift downwards and sighed happily as it found a perfectly toned ass to hold on to.

A small moan escaped Ms. Farrow’s lips and Bambam could feel her nails running down his back inside his shirt. She kept kissing him as if trying to eat him alive, her hands roaming his skin, and soon he felt her sharp nails on his chest and abdomen. It felt so good. His eyes went wide as one nail scratched over his nipple and he shuddered. This woman was crazy, but in the best sense.

She’d moved one of her legs in between his and he could feel his knee brushing against her crotch. He raised it a little and felt her moan into his mouth yet again. She started grinding against him, clearly craving the contact, and as she did her hip pushed into his cock. He whined a little but didn’t stop her.

She was more or less humping his leg now, and moved her lips to kiss her way to his ear, that she nibbled and teased into her mouth. He felt like a floundering fish being dragged over dry land, and he probably looked like it too, his large mouth open wide and his eyes panicking.

Not because he was unhappy with what was happening. He was just so very out of control, his brain having given up even trying to make sense of the situation. There was no way he could even begin to respond to her attentions. He was helplessly lost in her arms, just waiting and watching what she’d do next.

Still nibbling his earlobe, her hands had found the belt in his pants. She used them both to unbuckle him and unzip his pants, and soon he felt two small but warm hands enter his underwear. They rubbed against him crudely, not bothering to get a proper hold, as her mind was still focusing on his knee against her crotch.

“ _There’s something I want to do_ ”, she whispered into his ear. “ _If I let myself do it, will you be a good boy and not get too loud?_ ”

He nodded happily, eyes still wide.

“ _Good boy_ ”, she said and then she was on her knees, his pants being pulled down and his cock sliding crudely into her mouth. He clasped his hands over his mouth as he heard himself groan loudly.

The warm and wet feeling was overwhelming him. He could feel her tongue playing over his head and along his shaft, as she pushed him in and out shallowly a few times, humming happily around him. Looking up at him from behind long lashes she winked in mock innocence, and he felt himself blush and groan once again. He’d never met a woman this shameless before. It was amazingly hot.

Her focus was soon back on his cock, as she closed her eyes and plunged it deeper, swallowing it down her throat. He could feel the head being squeezed from all sides, as she struggled to relax her muscles around him. Pushing him up and down slowly, she soon found her rhythm.

She reached out her arms to place his hands on her head. Putting her own hands on his thighs, she once again looked up to meet his eyes, clearly begging him for something. Her movement stopped with him buried far down her throat. They stared at each other for a split second. Then he got the message and began to thrust into her mouth. She moaned around him, and he groaned at the vibrations it created all the way down her throat.

After a while her hand started hitting his thigh, and he quickly pulled out to let her breathe. Feeling daring he let his fingers stroke her cheeks as she heaved air into her lungs. Then she looked up and opened her mouth wide again, signaling him to continue. So he did.

Thrusting into her roughly, his hands in a steady grip around her head, he felt both powerful and weak all at once. He was struggling to hold himself up, his knees shaking under him, but he knew she wanted this so he kept going until he felt a warmth explode in his head and a rush of spasms run through his entire body. He shot into her, and he could feel her swallowing, pulling him closer instead of away.

Holding on to the shelves behind him, he tried to steady himself, feeling oversensitive as his cock turned soft in her mouth, but she still refused to let him go. He whined painfully as she sucked him yet again, clearly enjoying the way it made him twitch. Finally she let him go and he sank to the floor in a heap of skinny legs and arms.

“ _Good boy_ ”, she teased and patted his head, giving him a moment to find his strength while she stood up.

When he started feeling aware and in control again, she lowered her hand and grabbed him by the chin, pulling him up on his knees. She lifted her skirt, pulling down her panties to land on the floor, and kicked them away. His mission was all too clear, and as she guided him towards her, he opened his mouth a little, pushing the tip of his tongue out to show her he understood.

Grabbing on to her thighs, he buried his tongue in her folds, running it up, down and around a few times to make himself acquainted with her. She breathed deep and low, a small groan rising from her throat. He ran his hands up and down the soft skin of her thighs, breathing warm air onto her. Then he leaned closer finally beginning to lick and suck with a more clear purpose in mind.

His hands gripped around her upper thighs, holding her steadily in front of him. Under his fingers, he could feel her shivering. His tongue and lips were working hard, and her body jerked forward, trying to get more stimulation. She was keeping her balance by placing her palms on the wall behind him.

He moved his hands to grab her ass, burying himself in her folds, his tongue pushing hard against her. Her groans turned louder, as his tongue flicked up and down and around her clit. The sweat was running down her ass and legs, and he knew she was close, her heavy breathing being constantly interrupted by her moaning. Finally she let out a squeal and her body shook violently in front of him.

He remembered what she’d done to him before, so he kept licking her while her body thrashed under him. Her throat let out a sob and she tried to move away, but he held on to her just a few seconds longer as payback. Finally he let go and she took a small step away from him. He stood up and as he did she lazily reached her hands up to pat his head, running her fingers through his soft hair.

“ _Good boy_ ”, she murmured and smiled.


	20. The Wreck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jungkook and Robin meet up, only to be interrupted by an awful accident. No smut.

Jungkook was high with the success of the comeback. The group was working almost around the clock to promote the track and meet their fans. It was exciting but left the members very busy and tired. Jungkook wanted to use this high to flirt with Ms. Farrow, but there really was no time for it.

Finally the day came when the work slowed down and they had a night to themselves. It was about a week after the comeback show and the members were full of ideas for what to do with their evening. Jungkook only had one thing in mind. He didn’t know when Ms. Farrow was leaving Seoul, and this might be his last chance to get close to her.

Luckily she agreed to see him. Going over there, this time without the pizza since they were dieting during comeback, he felt giddy and excited. Should he ask her today? He was nervous but determined to try his best.

She greeted him at the door and let him in. Meeting was beginning to become a routine now, and they both moved over naturally to sit on the bed. As Ms. Farrow turned on the TV, Jungkook tried to gather up the courage to make some physical contact. He didn’t have time to though, as a news report flashed across the screen making them both freeze up.

“Breaking news: Famous singer Hwanhee has been injured in a car accident”, the reporter stated with a grave face. “He was rushed to Samsung Medical Center in Gangnam. So far we have no information on his health. Hwanhee, known for his amazing singing voice, caught our ears for the first time in 1999 when he debuted with the duo group Fly to the Sky…”

Jungkook found it hard to focus on what the report said after that. Ms. Farrow’s face was pale with worry and it wasn’t hard to figure out the two knew each other.

“Is he a friend of yours?” Jungkook asked softly.

“Something like that”, she whispered, voice trembling. So more than a friend, Jungkook assumed.

“I’m sure he’s okay”, Jungkook said, trying to comfort her. She nodded weakly. He sighed. “If you’re that worried, shouldn’t you just go to the hospital and check up on him? If he’s a friend I’m sure he’ll be happy to see you.”

“But…” she hesitated.

“Look, I’ll even drive you if you want. Come on!” he grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the door. This woke her out of her stupor and her face suddenly looked determined.

“Okay, let’s go”, she said, grabbing her purse on the way to the door.

\---

Fans were beginning to gather up in front of the hospital, but luckily there was a backdoor. Seeing Jungkook the security immediately let them inside. Finding the right room, Ms. Farrow suddenly stopped outside the door, looking nervous. Jungkook had never seen her like this.

“I’m sure he’ll be happy to see you”, he said again, rubbing her shoulders encouragingly. She nodded and gave him a soft smile before opening the door to the room.

Hwanhee was sitting in his bed with a bandaged arm, but otherwise seemingly fine. Jungkook tried to read his face as they came through the door. The expression changed fast going from surprise, to happy, to worry and then finally annoyance.

“Robin, what are you doing here?” he asked, the surprise coloring his voice.

“Oppa, are you okay?” she asked, and suddenly she sounded so careful.

“I’m fine, arm hurts and I have a mild concussion, but otherwise I’m okay”, he answer matter-of-factly. “Is that why you came, to check up on me?” Somehow Jungkook didn’t like his tone.

\---

Hwanhee didn’t know how to feel about this impromptu visit. He was thrilled that Robin worried enough about him to show up, but why did she have to bring some young guy. Knowing her, that handsome face was her latest conquest, especially considering the way the boy stared at her. It pissed him off that she showed such little consideration for him. For all he knew they’d been hooking up close by and decided to pop in to check on him before they went back to fucking. That mental image drove him crazy.

“It’s nice to meet you, sunbaenim”, the boy addressed him and bowed the polite 90 degrees. Clearly he had noticed how Hwanhee was staring at him.

“You start them off that young these days?” Hwanhee snorted, turning to Robin.

“What do you mean by that?” Robin asked suddenly frowning.

“You know I don’t mind you screwing around, but isn’t he a little too young?” Hwanhee added, his jealous rage starting to heat him up.

“Excuse me?” Robin answered and now her softness was turning to hurt anger. “I hope you’re not implying what I think you are.”

He knew he should stop, but the anger was burning through him. Jealousy wasn’t what he’d expected to feel, but now that he was, there was no holding it back. He felt himself shape the words, like a steaming engine in full motion, completely unable to stop the train-wreck about to go down before his very eyes.

“You think she fucks you good?” he said, now turning to the boy. “You have no idea what she’s capable of.” The boy’s eyes went wide in surprise.

“Jungkook, I’m so sorry”, Robin said with a soft parental tone. “Would you mind waiting outside for me? I’ll be there in a moment.”

“Okay. Sunbaenim, get well soon”, the boy said and bowed politely before leaving the room, still looking nervous and confused.

“ _What the fuck is your problem?!_ ” Robin growled at Hwanhee when the door finally closed. “ _First of all, whom I sleep with is none of your business! Secondly, don’t project your own insecurities on me!_ ”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Hwanhee asked angrily.

“I was younger than him when you fucked me the first time. He’s also closer to me in age than you are. If anyone’s been bad it’s you!” She fumed. “Especially since I didn’t even sleep with him. Even if I did it wouldn’t be any of your business. But no, he’s just one of my students and a friend! Even though he has a crazy busy schedule, he found time to meet me, and when we found out you’d been hurt, he immediately offered to drive me here. I’m sure he was nervous meeting his sunbaenim like this, and what do you do? You’re rude and insult him! I can’t even imagine what he must be feeling right now!”

“He drove you here?” Hwanhee stuttered. Now that the jealousy was dying down he was beginning to feel ashamed of himself.

“Yes, he did.  I was honestly a bit nervous coming here, but he encouraged me. I guess he saw how upset I was about your accident”, she was still furious with him, and Hwanhee felt awful. “I’m going to leave now”, she continued. “The worst part is, I was so worried about you. I guess I was wasting my time.”

She stormed out of the room before he had a chance to say anything else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tomorrow there won't be an new chapter, since I've run out of chapters again. I'll try to find time to write more, but we'll see how it goes. I'm helping my parents move into a new house, so it's hard to predict what will happen during these following couple of weeks. I'm sure I'll be able to write some though. I'll post more as soon as I can. I have plans you see... (evil laughter)...


	21. In the practice room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimin gets bored and finds Ms Farrow in the practice room. Can he cheer her up? (Smut)

Being given a night off was unusual in the middle of promotions, and at first Jimin was very excited. When his members made plans to meet friends, go out drinking or gaming, or just to sleep, he felt it would be nice to have no plans at all. For once he’d be free to do whatever he felt like, when he felt like it. Also most of his friends were away on tours…

However, having watched a movie and played some games with Jungkook (who came home unexpectedly early), he was running out of stuff to do. He’d even gone to the studios and bothered Yoongi by singing in his ear, until he got chased out of there, swearwords hailing behind him. After that it actually started feeling really boring to be off work. Where had all his members gone? His friends? When did he become someone who felt lonely this easily?

To fight the feeling he decided to go practice some dancing. Showing up at the practice room in workout clothes, and water bottle in hand, he was surprised to discover the room was already occupied. Rhythmic music was blaring out of the speakers and Ms. Farrow was dancing as if in a trance, the sweat running down her body. Her movements looked powerful and angry.

Jimin didn’t want to disturb her, but it didn’t take long before she noticed him in the mirrors. He waved shyly and she paused the music, walking over to collect her things.

“I’m sorry, I know this is your practice room”, she said seriously. “I shouldn’t have borrowed it, but I figured no one would use it today, since you had time off. Don’t worry. I’ll leave now and let you work.”

She seemed completely out of it, like a robot going through the motions. It didn’t take a genius to figure out something had happened to her. Jimin felt bad for chasing her away from there, when she clearly had some things to work through. Maybe he could even help her? But she was leaving already so he had to act fast. He reached out his hand and grabbed her wrist, stopping her before she got to the door. She turned to face him, eyes searching his face curiously.

“You’re right, no one’s coming down here”, he said carefully. “And you don’t have to leave just because I show up. I don’t want you to.”

He saw her expression change as her eyes turned soft.

“You don’t have to feel bad”, she said comfortingly. “It’s your practice room. I’m just glad I could borrow it for a while.” She tried to pull her arm away, but he wouldn’t let her.

“I don’t know what happened to you, but I don’t want you to go”, he said suddenly feeling brave. “Noona, please stay!”

She stared at him for a split second before she grabbed his shirt, leaned in and kissed him. It all took him so much by surprise that he barely had time to react before she was backing away again, her hand covering her face in shame.

“I’m so sorry!” she said sincerely. “I shouldn’t have done that.”

“It’s okay”, he mumbled, still a little shocked.

“No, no, it’s not okay”, she said, clearly getting emotional about it. “I’m upset and I’m just using you to feel better. I shouldn’t use you like that.  It’s not okay. _It’s a bad thing to do._ _I’m sorry_. I’m sorry...”

“No, noona, listen!” Jimin interrupted her, grabbing her shoulders and holding her in place, trying to stop her rant. “I don’t know what happened to you, or why you’re so upset today, but don’t worry about me. You can use me however much you want! I’m just happy you bother with me at all. Last time I couldn’t believe my luck when you kissed me and everything afterwards too. You’re so incredibly hot and so out of my league, and you still give me your attention. I’m honored if I can make you even a little bit happier. So please, kiss me, use me, do anything you want to me! Just don’t feel bad about it, okay? Because I want you to do it. I want you.”

She stared at him in surprise and then dived forward to kiss him again, hands on his neck and cheek. It started out soft, but soon they both turned needy. Their kiss deepened as she swung her legs up around his waist, clinging desperately to his body. He tried to support her as much as he could, but it was heavy, so he leaned them both against one of the walls. Grinding his hips against her, he groaned and heard her do the same. It felt so good.

This wasn’t what he’d had in mind when he came down to practice, but he wasn’t complaining. Feeling her pull him closer, somehow needing to bury herself in him, he responded by letting his hips thrust against her again. She moaned close to his ear, and his body shivered at the sound.

“Jimin”, she sighed. “ _I need you to fuck me!_ Please!”

He didn’t need to be asked twice. Except…

“I don’t have a condom”, he whispered suddenly feeling like an idiot, even though he hadn’t done anything wrong. Who brings condoms to a dance practice anyway?

“ _My apartment_ ”, she answered. “I have them at home.”

Said and done, the pair started making their way towards the door, one millimeter at a time. It was difficult because neither wanted to break away from the other. Finally Ms. Farrow sighed.

“Let’s just do without it!” she panted. “I’m on the pill, and I’m clean. You?”

“I’m clean”, he answered before he could even grasp what she was on about. Seriously? She trusted him that much?

“Are you okay with that?” she whispered, and suddenly he was reminded that he was both younger and less experienced.

“I’m fine. Are you okay with it?” he answered.

“Yes”, she said and begun to bite his lower lip, clearly having been sizing it up while they were talking. Jimin moaned.

“Jimin, please!” she whispered, and then she kissed him forcefully, leaving him breathless and not even caring. He pushed her up against the wall again, and she moaned loudly into his mouth. The suspense was killing them both.

“Jimin!” she whined, and he reluctantly put her down on the floor again, opening his pants and pulling his underwear down. He was going to remove them completely, but didn’t have time. She was back on him in two seconds, rubbing hard against his erection. He groaned. This was heaven.

He wanted to enter her right then and there, but her shorts and underwear were in the way, so he reached down his hand and pulled them to the side. Luckily the material was stretchy and easily gave way. His hand got wet and sticky, which wasn’t surprising considering how crazy she was acting. He pushed his cock inside her pant leg too, and entered her roughly. She gasped and moaned loudly, her fingers clawing their way through his hair.

He thrust inside her again and groaned, feeling how the world started to make sense. His cock had found a home. The warm and raw sliding sensation of it drove him insane. Her moaning made it even worse, especially when she once again started panting his name, urging him to go on.

“Jimin, fuck me, please!” she groaned desperately, and he started pushing her forcefully against the wall, entering her roughly with each push. She moaned yet again, letting out incoherent mumbles of “Oooh, aaah, _good_ , Jimin, more, aaah, _so good_ ” with each thrust.

This egged him on, even if his balls where getting uncomfortably squeezed inside the leg of her shorts. After a while that feeling even began to feel good too. He felt like a true hero, getting her to react to him in this way, and he was beginning to associate her moans with that squished feeling.

It was a good thing he had core and thigh muscles strong enough to keep them both up like this. She seemed to have noticed too, because her hands were exploring the muscles on his back, her fingers clawing in ways he was sure would leave bruises. It all made him feel amazingly sexy.

True to his word, she really was using his body any way she wanted. Being her sex-toy was such a fantastic image that it made him groan just thinking about it. He felt cheap and desirable all at once. It was all so dirty and wrong, yes so deliciously right. He decided to milk it even more.

“What do you want me to do?” he asked, out-of-breath but high on the emotion.

“My throat”, she gasped. “Bite it.”

And so he did. He leaned down and ran his teeth all along her neck, finally biting into a specifically sensitive spot, hard enough for it to hurt, but without drawing any blood.

“Oh Jimin”, she groaned. “So good”. As he thrust into her harder she added: “You fuck me so good”.

He loved the feeling of being praised. His cock was still in heaven, tightly squeezed inside her with each thrust. He put his arm along the wall, leaning forward to push himself even deeper into her. She wailed loudly, shuddering around him. It was clear they were both losing steam now, so he needed to speed things along.

“Noona, I love fucking you”, he said close to her ear, feeling suddenly shameless. “It feels so good inside you.” He could hear her moan at his words and he moaned with her. How could he be turning her on this much? She clearly liked the whole noona- thing. He liked it too. “Come on, noona”, he continued. “You’re so hot. Use my cock. Please noona, come for me. Use me.” He felt so dirty saying something like that, and it felt so good. He blushed with shame, but was rewarded with a fevered kiss on the mouth.

And then she came, just like he had told her to. He couldn’t believe it, and the idea was so hot he couldn’t keep himself from coming too. Shaking together, moaning together, cramping together, the blinding hot light was in front of Jimin, and then they were both sinking to the floor, exhausted but happy.

She kissed him over and over, and he kissed her back, smiling softly. He reached out and put his arms around her, holding her close. She didn’t seem to mind. He let himself get carried away, floating on the high of success and feeling immensely proud of himself. She’d wanted him, needed him, and he’d shown her a good time, a really good time. He was a good fuck. Why shouldn’t he be proud? Her shy smile interrupted his thoughts, as she stared into his eyes.

“So…” she said and smirked. “Want to go to my apartment and continue this party?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm posting this even if I'm not fully satisfied with how it turned out. Smut is always so hard to write. Still, I felt I should post it and move on because I've just been told I'll be without internet from Saturday and for at least a week. How. will. I. survive.  
> Anyway, that means I won't be able to post, even though I can still continue writing. Hopefully I can post another chapter tomorrow, but we'll see. If not, see you on the other side :S


	22. First times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jungkook finally gets a chance to hang out with Ms. Farrow. But things don't turn out the way he planned...

Jungkook didn’t know what to think when Ms. Farrow suddenly invited him over a few days after his last visit. He was happy she wanted to see him of course, but he was worried too. Many times he’d wanted to go over there and check up on her. Was she okay after that fight with Hwanhee?

She’d clearly been upset when they’d left the hotel, and when she’d asked Jungkook to leave her alone for a while, he hadn’t argued. He’d just told her to let him know if there was anything he could do. She’d smiled to reassure him, but he could tell the smile was fake. He silently cursed Hwanhee for treating her that badly.

Had she been crying after he left? Should he have stayed, or maybe gone over there later? It’d been days. Was she okay? His schedule was crazy busy again, but when she texted him he told her he’d come over as soon as he could. In this case that meant late after work. He hoped she wasn’t too tired and he wouldn’t be bothering her.

When she opened the door she looked happy though, just like normal. Maybe he’d worried over nothing. Clearly she was good at bouncing back on her feet. He always knew she was a strong person. That was what he admired most about her. Still he was glad she seemed to be feeling better.

“So, should we watch a show?” she said happily, and he nodded, following her to the bed. He decided to try out some skinship, since they were already so comfortable with one another. Lying down on the bed, he moved his head to rest on her lap. She looked down at him suspiciously, but didn’t say anything.

“What?” he asked smiling innocently at her frowning face. “I’m just getting comfortable here. You said I could touch you, right?”

“Yes”, she muttered. “Just don’t get any dumb ideas.”

“I don’t even know what you’re talking about, noona”, he answered, giving her his most adorable smile. It was a smile that’d gotten him off the hook many times. Even his hyungs usually fell for it. She sighed and shook her head, but didn’t say anything more.

They watched the show all the way through, pausing and talking like usual. Finally it finished and Jungkook could feel himself tense at what was about to happen. This was it, the moment he’d been waiting for. She was happy again so he’d take the chance and ask her. First, he’d lead her into the topic though.

“Noona, I have a question”, he said, looking up at her face. “I want to know about your first time.”

She huffed and looked away, shuffling under him to signal he should sit up again. He took the cue and sat next to her on the bed, leaning forward to try and get eye-contact.

“Why are you looking away?” he said cheekily. “Is it embarrassing to talk about?”

“Maybe”, she said, and looked over at him again, clearly determined to not show anything.

“I didn’t think noona could be embarrassed about these things”, he teased. “Wasn’t that what you said? That I could ask anything?”

“You can ask”, she said. “Doesn’t mean I’ll answer. My first time isn’t anything that’s going to help you out. I might as well keep it to myself then.”

Jungkook pouted in fake aegyo, but was soon back to smiling cheekily. He’d never been good at keeping a straight face.

“Noona, you’re so mysterious”, he said.

“Oh yes”, she teased back. “I’m a proper unicorn.”

“Then what about mine?” he asked, trying his best to not gulp nervously in front of her. She raised her eyebrows in confusion. “My first time”, he clarified.

“What about it?” she asked.

“I want you to do it”, he said, and this time he couldn’t help but blush a little, even if his confident smile remained on his face.

“No, Jungkook, I won’t”, she said firmly.

“Why not?” he said. He’d expected this answer but he still wanted to hear her explanation for it.

“Because you’re first time should be with someone you care about”, she said. “Look, I’m not blind. I know what you’ve been up to lately, and I’ve thought long and hard about it. It shouldn’t be me. It should be someone that’s special to you. I promise you, it won’t be half as good with me.”

“Seriously?” he said, and he didn’t know if he should laugh or cry. “That’s your reason? That ‘the first time should be special’-crap?”

“It’s not crap. It’s good advice”, she said. “And whether you decide to follow it or not is up to you, but I won’t be the one to do it with you either way.”

“Is it because of what my hyungs said?” he asked, and now it was beginning to get difficult to hide his annoyance.

“No”, she snorted. “You know I don’t follow demands like that. They just happened to agree with me, that’s all.”

“Sure. That’s convenient”, he muttered ironically.

“Jungkook!” she said sounding frustrated. “I’m not a pushover!”

“Then what?” he said angrily. “I’m too young? Did you listen to what that rude man said?”

“It’s not because of your age, Jungkook”, she said raising her voice in annoyance. “Although I’m beginning to question your maturity level!”

“Well, I’m sorry if I’m not thrilled about being alone for the rest of my life!” Jungkook snapped. His face was red in shame and anger. Why couldn’t she see how difficult this was for him; how much energy and courage it’d taken for him to be this honest? “If I don’t do this with you first I’ll never dare to do it with anyone else”, he admitted angrily. “It has to be you! You’re the only woman I’ve ever been this comfortable around and still find attractive. You said you’d help me out. Why aren’t you?”

“I am helping you out”, she said. “You just don’t realize it. This is helping you out. Once you find someone special you’ll see what I mean.”

“No, I won’t!” he said, feeling desperate. “Because if that person is so special there’s no way I’ll be able to sleep with them. Not if I haven’t at least practiced it once with you first. Please, noona!”

“No”, she said firmly.

“Really?” he said, and now he was fuming, anger and hate burning in his chest. “You’re turning me down? What am I, some kind of monster? You even slept with two of my members during the same night. I’m sure you slept with that rude guy more than once even though he clearly didn’t deserve it. But you can’t sleep with me? Even once? Even if it would help me out lots? Are you really that selfish?”

He felt himself lose control and he couldn’t stop the word vomit coming out of his mouth. It just continued and all he felt was pain and anger. He wanted to hurt her just like she hurt him. “Are you seriously going to try and convince me that sex should be romantic and special? Ms. New-Guy-Every-Night? Have you ever even turned anyone down before? Don’t you just sleep with everyone that wants it?”

“Get out”, Ms. Farrow said and her voice was suddenly cold as ice. He froze, knowing he’d crossed the line, but it was too late. “Get out!” she screamed, and he was on his feet and out the door in seconds.

Shaking nervously outside the door, he tried to make sense of what had just happened. The disappointment washed over him. She wasn’t going to sleep with him. She probably wouldn’t even want to see him anymore. He was stuck, his fear still eating him up, and there was nothing he could do about it. Just when he had started to hope that things could change, it was over. How was he ever going to solve it now, when he was on his own?

\---

BTS were sitting in a room backstage waiting to record yet another performance of their latest song. V was bored and wondering what to do. Normally when he’d get like this he’d play with Jungkook, since the maknae was usually equally bored. But this time, Jungkook was listening to music in his earphones and didn’t want to be disturbed.

Actually Jungkook had been grumpy all day. Ever since he came home yesterday he’d been getting angry over nothing, starting fights with whoever came close.

V knew the maknae well, so he also knew that this kind of behavior usually meant Jungkook felt bad about something he’d done. He sucked at apologizing and would beat himself up about his behavior in silence instead. Then he’d get so frustrated with himself that he took it out on everyone around him. And then he’d feel bad about that too and the spiral would continue, making it worse and worse.

The best thing was to just avoid him and let him cool down in peace. Usually he’d come around and ask for advice once the anger had worn off. V was waiting for that moment now, so until then he’d have to entertain himself.

Suddenly the door flung open and a nervous-looking staff member searched the room until his eyes landed on the boy with the earphones.

“Jungkook, Mr Hwanhee wants to see you”, the staff member stuttered. “He says it’s urgent.”

Jungkook looked up and nodded, as the handsome singer brusquely entered the room. Everyone stared curiously at the famous Hwanhee, wondering why he’d come to see Jungkook of all people. Jungkook stood up from his seat and walked up to him.

“Sunbaenim”, he said and bowed politely, though V could tell his jaw was clenching in anger. Not good.

“Jungkook. I’m sorry for taking up your time. I just came to say…” Hwanhee said, and then he bowed down to the polite 90 degrees. “I’m so sorry for the way I treated you last time. I was angry and jealous and I took it out on you. I let my feelings control me and got carried away. There is no excuse for my actions. I acted horribly towards you. Please forgive me.”

He continued bowing as Jungkook stared at him in surprise. Then a manager glared at him, and Jungkook took the hint and bowed too, deeper than Hwanhee.

“You’re apology is accepted”, he said formally.

“Thank you”, Hwanhee answered and straightened up only to bow again for a second time. “Thank you so much. I don’t deserve it. I feel awful for the way I acted towards you. I’ll make it up to you in any way I can. If you ever need anything, please let me know.”

“Thank you, sunbaenim”, Jungkook answered and bowed again.

“No, thank you”, Hwanhee said, and bowed also.

When they straightened up again, Jungkook looked into Hwanhee’s emotional eyes.

“I won’t be able to tell her this happened, you know”, he said. “Our work together is done.”

“You…no…that’s not why I came”, Hwanhee said, suddenly sounding uncomfortable. “I just…” he sighed and looked at Jungkook with big, sad eyes, “I just genuinely felt awful about what happened. Whatever fight she and I have, that’s between us. I shouldn’t have involved you in that way. It was immature and very wrong. I haven’t been able to stop thinking about it since then. Once again, I’m truly sorry.” He bowed for a fourth time, and Jungkook immediately bowed also.

“Sunbaenim, I have already accepted your apology”, he said, and this time V actually felt like he meant it.

“Yes, once again thank you”, Hwanhee said. “I will leave you now and not bother you anymore. Thank you for letting me take up your time.” He bowed for once last time and left the room.

All eyes turned to Jungkook, expecting some kind of explanation. Jungkook shrugged and went to sit down again, earphones on. V couldn’t help himself. He snuck up and leaned closer, tapping Jungkook’s shoulder. The stare he got back wasn’t quite as angry as he had expected.

“What happened with Hwanhee-sunbaenim?” V whispered as Jungkook lifted his earphones to hear him.

“Just a misunderstanding. Don’t worry about it”, Jungkook answered and then he put his earphones back on. V wasn’t happy with the answer but he realized it was the best he’d get so he left Jungkook alone for the rest of the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The internet issue might be fixed, at least enough for me to keep posting. I might be too busy to post anyway though. But we'll see. I should be able to post faster than planned at least.


	23. A real friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jungkook tries to apologize to Ms. Farrow.

Awful, that’s how Jungkook felt. Truly awful. Why did he even say any of those things to her? She was just trying to be nice and take care of him. She cared about him. Now she probably hated him instead. Why would he be so mean to her? How could he do that? He remembered the things he’d said but it didn’t feel like him saying them.

Suddenly he understood what Hwanhee must’ve been going through. He must’ve felt so hurt seeing her with Jungkook, at least if he thought they were sleeping together. What if he actually liked her? Imagine the girl you like bringing another guy when coming to see you.

Of course it was no excuse for what he’d done, but Jungkook understood it better now. He could see himself in Hwanhee’s actions. Just like Hwanhee he’d also word vomited and ruined everything. And now he was also questioning how he could’ve lost control and hurt her even though she meant so much to him, just like Hwanhee seemed to have done before he came to see Jungkook.

He didn’t like Ms. Farrow the way Hwanhee probably did, but he cared about her lots. She was his friend, and the only girl he’d ever been that comfortable with. All the things she’d told him and taught him were invaluable to him. They’d had fun together too, laughing and joking. He’d loved teaching her Korean and watching variety shows. For once he’d felt smart and valued for his brain and not just his singing or physique.

If only he could meet her and apologize to her properly. He’d already texted her several times to say he was sorry, but she never replied. When his hyungs asked what was going on, he just said he wasn’t going over there anymore. They could imagine the cause of it all they wanted, but he’d never tell them the real reason. It was too painful to tell.

It was two days later and he was beginning to lose patience. What if she left soon? She’d only promised to stay until they’d kicked off their comeback. Now that was done and she could leave any time. What if he never got a proper chance to talk to her and say he was sorry?

 

Going home from work that day he couldn’t help himself. He needed to try to reach her again, so he knocked on her door. When there was no answer he knocked again, and again. He could hear movement inside as someone was clearly looking out through the peephole to see who was knocking, but still no one answered.

RM, who’d come home with him and had barely reached their dorm, peered over his shoulder to see what the maknae was up to. Jungkook didn’t care. He knocked again, hard and steady, waiting for any kind of reaction from inside. Finally a voice shouted through the door: “Go home, Jungkook!”

“Noona, I’m sorry”, Jungkook shouted back. “I was an idiot. Noona please, open the door.”

“Jungkook, don’t do that”, RM said sadly, grabbing him by the shoulders to lead him away. “Come on, she told you to leave. Don’t upset her and make it worse.”

Jungkook gave in and let RM lead him into the dorm. When RM pushed him down into the sofa and sighed, he didn’t have a choice anymore. The whole story came tumbling out of his mouth, and as RM listened and nodded and sighed sadly, Jungkook could feel himself heal a little inside.

RM didn’t get angry or curse at him. He just told him he’d screwed up and that the best thing was to give her some time. He’d already apologized plenty. He’d tried his best. Now he needed to give her time to catch up with him and want to forgive him.

“You can’t force someone to accept your apology, just like you can’t force someone to sleep with you”, he sighed. “I hope you’ve learnt something from this, and that next time you get upset you’ll take a deep breath and count to ten before you end up saying dumb and hurtful things.”

 

Jungkook thought about what his hyung had said as he washed his make-up off, getting ready for bed. It was true that he needed to find a better way of controlling his anger. Or maybe it was his shame that’d made him that upset. Either way, he needed to make sure he didn’t hurt people like that again.

He missed her, he realized. He missed her company and the way they’d laugh together. She was a friend that was very different than his other ones. Maybe it was because she was a woman. Still he always felt like he could be himself with her and that was nice.

She never nagged him or tried to make him change. She didn’t seem to think he was weird or had dumb questions, even when he got really nervous and shy. He didn’t have to feel bad because she accepted him the way he was. Except now he’d lost her trust…

Suddenly the sound of thunder shook the dorm. Was there a storm outside? Jungkook quickly went into the living room staring out of the window. The rain was pouring down outside and it didn’t take long before the whole sky lit up, followed by a loud boom.

He didn’t waste any time thinking it over. There was only one thing to do.

“Hyung, where’s the key you used to lock us in last time?” he asked RM urgently.

“Jungkook, we talked about this”, RM sighed. “Leave her alone for now. Going over there isn’t helping anyone.”

“Hyung”, Jungkook grabbed RM’s collar, staring into his eyes. “I promise I’m not trying to bother her or apologize again. She’s in big trouble. Please, hyung! She needs my help. You can go with me over there if you want to. Just please, help me get inside!”

RM stared at him for a second, contemplating it, before finally nodding.

“Let me get the key”, he said and walked over to his bedroom.

“Hurry!” Jungkook yelled after him.

Soon they were knocking on her door, asking her to open it, but there was no answer. Jungkook could picture her in that moment, and how scared she must be. There was no way she’d be able to go open the door for them.

RM unlocked the door after being nagged by Jungkook for the millionth time. He wasn’t sure if this was the right thing to do but he had to trust Jungkook. The maknae wouldn’t lie about something like this right? More importantly, his ability to lie was awful. He had no poker face. If Jungkook was this desperate to get into her apartment, there had to be a good reason for it.

Opening the door, Jungkook rushed inside and RM followed close behind. The room seemed empty at first glance but then a thin voice spoke from the bed: “Get out”. Jungkook ignored it and went straight for the bed, pulling the blanket away to reveal a curled up and trembling Ms. Farrow. He sat down next to her and reached out his arms, pulling her to rest against his chest.

A bolt of light could be seen across the sky through the windows, and then a bang. Ms. Farrow squealed and instinctively buried her face in Jungkook’s chest. RM was standing there watching the scene, his mouth falling open in shock. Was this really the Jungkook he knew? The boy he had known since he was a young teenager? The same boy who was terrified of girls?

“I told you to get out”, Ms. Farrow mumbled in annoyance.

“I know, but I’m an immature idiot so I ignored it”, Jungkook answered.

“You know, that’s very rude”, Ms. Farrow muttered.

“You want me to leave?” Jungkook teased, moving away from her just a little bit.

“…No”, Ms. Farrow finally answered.

“Good. I don’t want to leave either”, Jungkook said and smiled softly.

Another flash of lightning, and Ms. Farrow clung to him like he was the only thing keeping her safe.

“I’m so sorry for what I said before”, Jungkook whispered. “I was a complete idiot. It was so dumb and childish.”

“It really was”, she agreed.

“I hope you know I didn’t mean what I said”, he continued.

“Now I do”, she whispered back.

Then they got quiet, which RM saw as his cue to leave. He doubted they even remembered he was there.

Coming back to the dorm, he met Suga in the hallway.

“Where have you been?” Suga asked dryly.

“Witnessing our maknae grow into a man”, RM replied. Suga raised his eyebrows. “He swooped in to save Ms. Farrow like a freaking superhero”, RM continued as they entered the dorm. “Boy’s got moves! But more importantly, he took responsibility for his mistakes and apologized. Really smoothly too. I wish I was as smooth as that. I don’t think we need to worry about him and girls anymore after this though. If we do, it’ll be for very different reasons.”

RM chuckled and even though Suga looked skeptical, he didn’t question him. Maybe it was true that Jungkook was conquering his fears. Either way, it was difficult to imagine him as some kind of romantic hero, sweeping in to save the girl. Some things you just have to see to believe.

 

The thunder was slowly getting further and further away. Jungkook could feel Ms. Farrow’s breathing calm down again, and soon it seemed like she might be sleeping. Moving them to lie down, he closed his eyes and felt himself start to drift off too.

“Thank you”, Ms. Farrow mumbled sleepily. “For ignoring me and staying.”

“You’re welcome”, Jungkook whispered back and smiled. Then they both fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Temporary internet connection is possible. Wooo! And I finally got some time to write as well. Hopefully I can post another chapter tomorrow.


	24. Sorting it out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jungkook and Ms. Farrow finally talk it out. (No smut)

Waking up, Jungkook realized he had to hurry and get ready for work. After checking that Ms. Farrow was okay with him leaving, he went over to the dorm to get a shower and change his clothes. None of the members said anything, but from the looks they gave him it was clear they’d heard the story from RM. Especially Jimin looked like he was sizing him up, trying to determine if he was worthy of something. Whatever it was, Jungkook was sure he wasn’t interested.

Getting out of the shower he saw a message from Ms. Farrow saying to come over after work if he had time. He answered he would. After finally getting her back as his friend he didn’t want to miss an opportunity to hang out with her.

The day went by fast, with the boys working hard on interviews, recordings and promotions. Jungkook did his very best, just like always, and was happy to be around his members. But when evening came, it was still nice to go over to Ms. Farrow’s place.

He realized he was a bit nervous about seeing her now that the thunder was gone. Maybe she’d still be angry with him now that she’d calmed down. But even if she ended up yelling at him he was still happy he was allowed back at all.

“ _Welcome_ ”, she teased as she opened the door for him.

When he saw her smiling he calmed down a little. Still, as he entered the apartment he didn’t go immediately to sit on the bed, like he usually did. It felt like being too casual and rude. She saw him standing around and sighed.

“ _Come on, I think we need to talk_ ”, she patted the space beside her on the bed. He obediently went to sit down next to her. When he didn’t say anything she sighed again. “Why did you say those things you said?” she asked him patiently.

“I’m sorry”, he said honestly. “I didn’t mean it. I was just so angry and scared. And I felt ashamed so I took it out on you.”

“Why were you ashamed?” she asked calmly.

“I don’t know”, he answered. “I think maybe because I was shy asking you. And then you said no, which I knew you would, but it still hurt somehow. Like I wasn’t good enough.”

“Jungkook, are you ashamed of being a virgin?” she asked, and he once again marveled at how she seemed to find it so easy to talk about these things. So straight to the point every time. He tried to be just as natural about it, but he felt his cheeks burn when the familiar shyness set in.

“I guess I am, yes”, he answered. “I mean, most of the people my age aren’t. And I know how I react whenever there’s a girl around. I can blame not having met the right one or had the chance yet or whatever, but I know that it’s really just me freaking out. It’s my fault I haven’t done it yet.”

“I see”, she nodded softly. “But, Jungkook, _there’s nothing unusual about being a virgin at your age_. _Many people are, more than you think, even if they might not talk openly about it. And I think you’re wrong about it being your fault._ ”

Jungkook looked at her skeptically and she smiled softly.

“ _Hear me out, okay?_ ” she said. “You’re right that it’s probably because you freak out when girls get too close. But you should remember that’s not your fault. _You can’t be good at something if you don’t get to practice it. In the situation you’re in you don’t get to practice at all. All the women around you are either, older and married staff and relatives, or really pretty and unattainable female idols that you’re warned not to get too close to. Of course that’d make you unused to women._ ”

Jungkook thought about that. He’d never see it that way before. Maybe there was something to what she was saying though. He didn’t get much practice. Ms. Farrow had been good practice and that’d helped. Still he was far from conquering his fears completely. Sleeping with someone or dating them seriously felt like a distant dream, or maybe even a nightmare.

“If it’s my fault or not doesn’t really matter though, does it?” he finally said. “I’m still too scared and I still can’t do it.”

“That’s not true”, she said. “It makes a huge difference. _If it’s not your fault then you don’t need to feel ashamed about it. That’s actually the first step to conquering your fear. It’s the shame that makes you so scared._ ”

“Maybe”, Jungkook said skeptically. “I mean, it sounds nice when you say it, but in real life it’s not that easy.”

“That’s true” she admitted. “ _But love has a strange power of fixing these things. That’s why it’s so important that you find someone you like, to do it with the first time. If you really like them and care about them, it’s easier to let go of that fear._ ”

“I’m sorry, but that just sounds like nonsense to me”, Jungkook said. “Maybe that’s why I got so angry last time. I just can’t believe that’s true. If I care about them that much I’ll be even more shy and nervous. Why is it so important for you that I spend my first time with someone I like? Really!”

“Because I know it’s true”, she said confidently. She sighed. “Okay, so, last time you asked me _what it was like to lose my virginity_ , and I didn’t want to answer. That’s because it’s too painful for me to remember. It was awful honestly. _The guy wasn’t someone special at all, and I mostly wanted it done and out of the way. I guess you remind me of myself back then._ But it was a horrible mistake. Later I did it with a guy I really liked, someone that cared about me, and it was so much better _. Like a million times over._ I’ve had sex with a lot of guys, you know I have, but still the best times were always with someone I liked. _That’s what I’ve learnt. You can have good sex with other people too if you’re lucky, but it’s still not the same as getting close to someone special in that raw and sensual way._ ”

“But if I did it with you, noona, I know it’d be good”, Jungkook said, feeling himself blushing again, but trying to ignore it. “You know what you’re doing and you’d never hurt me. It might not be that perfect thing you’re describing, but it doesn’t have to be.”

“Jungkook, _I don’t think you understand just how vulnerable you are in that situation_ ”, she explained. “ _It’s all about trust and showing yourself so openly to someone else,_ _not just physically but psychologically as well. You can easily get hurt without the other person even noticing._ _That’s why it’s so important to me you do it right._ ”

“I trust you, noona”, Jungkook answered, and Ms. Farrow sighed.

“ _Let me put it into words you can relate to better_ ”, she said. “Do you drink coffee?” He nodded. “Okay, good. Then let’s say you came to me and said you’d never drank coffee before”, she explained.  “You said you wanted me to teach you how by serving you your first cup. I refuse to because I only have instant powder at home, _and even though that’s good enough for me in the morning,_ it’s not a good way to start drinking coffee for the first time. _I tell you to wait until you can buy a cup from a proper barista instead._ Then you get angry and ask what difference it makes and call me cheap. That’s basically what happened last time when we fought.”

Jungkook nodded, wide-eyed. Somehow what she said made sense. It was the first time he’d understood that ‘the first time needs to be special’-talk, and it made it even more clear how out of line he’d been before. She really was only trying to help him.

“I’m really sorry for being so rude and out of line last time”, he said once again. She smiled softly, making it clear he was already forgiven. “I see what you mean now, and maybe you’re right.” He admitted. “I’ll at least consider it seriously from now on. Noona knows this stuff so you’re probably right. But then, how will I be able to sleep with a girl I like, if I’m too afraid to even talk to her?” he said, now with worry in his voice. “What if I’ll never be able to order from that barista?”

“You will”, she said and smiled. “Just give it some time.”

“But I don’t even know what to order”, he said, now sounding a bit panicked. “You said practice is important. Isn’t there something in between that’s good enough to practice with, like a homebrew of some kind? Coffee machine?”

“Well, coffee machine isn’t that hard to find the translation for”, Ms. Farrow chuckled. “I have one of those around here somewhere and it vibrates wonderfully well.” Jungkook blushed.

“That’s not really what I meant” he said quietly.

“I know, honey”, she said, but couldn’t keep herself from giggling some more.

“I just…” he tried to explain what he was going for. “There has to be some way to practice so I don’t panic so much when it’s a girl I really like. It doesn’t need to be going the whole way. Just a warm-up. A step in that direction.”

“Ah, you mean like that”, she said. “Hm, _now that you mention it_ , maybe a little practice before would be a good thing, though I’m never going to be your first, _just so that we’re clear_. _Not now, not ever._ But a _compromise_ might be possible. _As you said, a warm-up might help give you some confidence._ I know what we could do.”


	25. Compromise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jungkook and Ms. Farrow finds a way to compromise... (smut)

“ _There are a number of things that can scare you when it comes to sex_ ”, Ms. Farrow continued now fully taking on the role of the teacher. Jungkook listened intently, trying his best to keep calm and avoid freaking out. “ _First there’s the nudity_ ”, she said, holding up her hand to count on her fingers. “ _You’ve never seen a girl naked in real life so I’m sure that could make you nervous. Showing yourself naked could also be scary of course. Secondly, it’s showing yourself turned on and wanting to someone else. That requires a lot of courage since it leaves you very vulnerable. Thirdly, it’s seeing her turned on and reacting to you. Being someone’s focus like that can be scary too. Fourth is logistics and just knowing what to do when. That part comes with practice and studying and communication. I’m sure you can handle that one as long as you aren’t too overwhelmed with all the other fears. And finally, it’s orgasms. I know a lot of girls have trouble coming in the beginning with someone new because they get too shy to let go. Guys can have problems like that too, but it’s not as common I guess. But seeing her orgasm could be quite overwhelming for you as well._ ”

Jungkook felt his head spinning with all the things she was telling him. She was right; there were so many things to be afraid of. Was this even helping him at all? He felt more worried than ever now.

“ _The nudity we could easily practice_ ”, she said thoughtfully, and Jungkook felt himself gulp involuntarily. What had he gotten himself into? “ _And I don’t mind you seeing me turned on either. The other parts I think you should wait with until you find the right person. It’d be too personal if I were to watch you come I think. That’s one of those things I was talking about before. But me getting naked and coming in front of you might be a useful way of practicing. Then I’m the one in the vulnerable position, and I don’t mind that. What do you think?_ ”

What did he think? Jungkook felt like he was frozen in place. How had he ever thought he could sleep with Ms. Farrow without freaking out? This wasn’t even close to that and he was still panicking. He needed space. Air. Time. To breathe. Standing up he started walking around the room. Ms. Farrow watched him curiously.

“You’re freaking out, aren’t you?” she finally stated.

“Yes”, he admitted.

“I figured you might”, she said. “That’s why I didn’t even suggest it last time. Now you clearly see you’re not ready. I don’t want to do anything to scare you or hurt you, so please, think this through properly, Jungkook. _Maybe we should just call it a day._ Don’t push yourself too much.”

He wanted to scream no, but she was right. He was panicking way too much. Continuing to pace the room, he thought about what she’d said that time about being a cobra and him being an innocent bunny. Easy prey. He understood it now, better than before. She could scare him senseless in a matter of seconds if she wanted to. He felt like just giving up and crying.

“I wish I wasn’t such a coward”, he groaned, running his fingers through his hair. “How will I ever face my fears like this? I freak out at every little thing. It’s too much.”

He sat down next to Ms. Farrow again, and she instinctively reached out her arms and pulled him into a hug. He leaned his head on her shoulder and she started to carefully stroke his hair.

“ _You’ll get there, don’t worry_ ”, she said comfortingly. “You’re such a strong and hardworking person. _You’ll be able to do it eventually_. It’ll be okay.”

“How?” he whined. “I can’t even try the simple stuff without freaking out. And as you said, I’ll never learn without practice. Noona, what do I do?”

Ms. Farrow got quiet, seemingly thinking hard, still stroking his hair. It felt nice and comforting. Jungkook closed his eyes and relaxed into her hug. To think he could hug her like this, and still he couldn’t practice with her. Such a waste.

“Maybe we need to start even slower”, she said softly. “ _When it’s a body workout, everyone can practice somehow, right? Even someone who can’t walk can still practice while sitting down. People just need to find their method and their level of training._ This is the same thing. _We just need to find a way to challenge you a little without it being too much._ ”

Jungkook slowly sat up straight again. That seemed to make sense. Some things might be too difficult, but maybe he’d be able to nudge himself slowly closer to being okay with it.

“ _I was probably mean, suggesting what I did before_ ”, she continued. “ _It was a lot in one go._ There were too many things to be afraid of. How about taking it even slower, _one thing at a time?_ ”

She moved to sit behind him, leaning forward to give him a back-hug. He could feel her breath on his ear and neck, her boobs pushing into his back, and her arms around his waist.

“Is this okay?” she said. He nodded. “Do you trust me? Is it okay if I continue?” she said softly.

“Yes”, he nodded again.

“I’ll take it really slow, and if you get uncomfortable, you have to tell me, okay?” she said carefully.

“Okay”, he nodded again, and when she didn’t say anything else, he added: “I promise, noona”.

“Good boy”, she said and kissed his ear. He blushed a little but didn’t say anything else. She slowly began to kiss his neck and shoulders. He could feel the hair on his back stand and it gave him chills all over.

Her legs came up on his sides, her knees shuffling in high under his arms, feet stuck in under his legs. He found the courage to put his hands on her calves. She ignored it, and he was glad she did. Feeling her soft skin under his hands was very nice. It was warm outside so she often wore shorts or skirts, and he really like that. It made it possible to see her pretty dancer legs better.

He could feel her hand creeping over his back now, once in a while stopping to scratch him a little through his shirt. Her other hand was lying flat over his waist. It felt okay to have her touch him. It wouldn’t even have made him nervous, if he wasn’t unsure what she’d do next.

The hand on her back slowly started creeping down, and he was wondering if she was aiming for his ass. She wasn’t. Soon he could only feel a slight movement close to his lower back, and he heard her sigh into his ear, making him shiver again.

“Is this okay?” she whispered.

“Yes”, he said, not really sure what was going on. Then she reached out her hand from her back to grab his hand, guiding him back with her. She made him hold on to the back of her hand, as she pushed it down her pants. He froze. She was touching herself, and his hand was on top of hers. She sighed again, and he shuddered.

Her other hand was stretched over his stomach, firmly pushing her body close to him. She moaned a little as he felt her fingers moving underneath his own. He’d never been this close to a woman before, not in this kind of situation at least. He found himself fascinated with the way her hand and fingers moved, the rhythmic patterns they were making, and the way her breath would hitch close to his ear.

“Still okay?” she asked, her voice now clearly colored by how turned on she was.

“Yes, it’s okay”, he said, and he meant it. He felt a little shy in the situation, but he was far from freaking out.

“Is it okay if I make some more sounds” she asked, and he understood then from her breathing that she’d been holding back.

“Yes”, he said, and she immediately let out a small moan that made his skin crawl in the best way. This was so sexy and yet it felt safe. He couldn’t even see her, and she couldn’t see his reactions either. But he could feel her, every part of her, so very close to him. Every little shiver and every movement of her hand, he felt as if he was the one doing it. He was beginning to feel sweaty, and his cock was definitely hardening slowly in his pants. Luckily she couldn’t tell.

She moaned again, a little louder now, and her hand on his stomach stretched out to rub over his abdomen, clearly appreciating the feeling under her fingers.

“ _How can you have a body like this?_ ” she whispered breathy. “ _It’s too perfect. It’s lucky I’m a woman of restraint and self-control, or you’d have been in serious trouble._ Is it okay if I touch you like this?”

“Yes, you can touch me”, he said, and he heard that he sounded a little breathy too.

“Good, because this feels so good”, she groaned, and he hear his own breath speed up. Her hand was rubbing firmly over his stomach now, and he could feel the soft friction of his t-shirt heat him up.

Her hand kept moving in her pants, and he could feel her shudder slightly behind him. Her breath was warm on his neck, and soon she lay her head down on his shoulder, leaning more of her weight on him.

“Jungkook, this feels so good. Is it okay if I come?” she whispered.

“Yes”, he whispered back, almost holding his breath for what was about to happen. He was glad she couldn’t see him now, because he was sure he was making a face. He probably looked terrified.

On the other hand, he couldn’t see her either. Part of him was curious to see what her face looked like right now. But there were plenty of other impressions, the way her body felt close to his, how she smelled and the sounds she was making. It was a good first step and that was enough for now.

He could hear her breath so clearly. It had turned heavy and quick. Her body felt warmer, and he could feel a slight sweat against his back. She was leaning on him properly now, and her body was trembling slightly, as if she was feverish.

Then she let out a soft whine and her entire body shook and twitched. Her arm around him tightened and her fingers clawed at his shirt. Even her toes seemed to curl under his knees and her face rubbed against his shoulder. Then she fell silent, breathing deeply as her body weighted heavily against his back.

 “Are you okay?” she asked, her voice a little hoarse.

“Yes”, he sighed and felt himself tremble slightly. His hand was still holding on to hers.

“Do you want to try it?” she said. When he didn’t answer she slowly moved their hands around and guided him closer. “Do you want me to show you?” she said, stopping before he got into contact.

“Okay”, Jungkook gulped, taking a deep breath. It was an important thing to learn, so he should swallow his fear and give it a try.

“Here”, she said, slowly guiding his fingers along the folds.

It was so much deeper than he’d expected. And warm and slippery, which he guessed was from her orgasm earlier. She’d let go of his hand now, and he was slowly feeling his way around, until he found the little swollen bean that she’d been touching before. As soon as his finger came in contact with it she twitched.

He tried touching it some more, mimicking the movements she’d made earlier. She whined quietly, letting him know how sensitive she felt. Her face was once again pressed against his shoulder, and he could feel her warm breathe through his shirt. Her hand was rubbing his back randomly, as if she wasn’t paying much attention to what it was doing.

Touching her like this and hearing her reacting to it turned him on even more than he’d expected. She’d already come while touching his abs and now she was shaking and whimpering from his fingers alone. The whole situation was so hot his cock was struggling in his pants. He wished he could touch himself but he wasn’t brave enough.

Then he felt her hand on his stomach clinging to his shirt again, and instinct took over. She couldn’t see him anyway, and she’d already openly come right next to him. Now he was touching her, so where was the harm in her touching him too. He grabbed her hand carefully and pulled it with him downwards, placing it softly on his crotch. She lifted her head in surprise.

“Can I really?” she said. “Are you sure?”

“Yes”, he said shyly, and then he was really glad she couldn’t see the blushing on his face. He was dying for her to touch him, but there was no way he’d dare to ask her. This way worked too though.

“Just let me know when you want me to stop, okay?” she said. He nodded, and then just in case he answered: “Yes”.

Her hand started to carefully massage him, cupping and kneading him through his pants. He sighed and tried to hold back the groan he felt building in his throat. It worked decently, coming out as a low and quiet rumble instead.

As she touched him, he tried to remember to touch her back. He soon found that was a very good idea, because every time he flicked her clit, her hand would twitch on top of his cock. It felt so good, and somehow it connected their pleasure in an unexpected way. When she was feeling good, he’d feel good too.

Soon she carefully gripped his length through his pants, moving her hand slowly up and down. He grunted and tried to hide his embarrassment over how great it felt. Was this a normal reaction to this kind of soft touch? He didn’t know.

She kept making her grip firmer, moving her hand a bit faster as well. He let out a yelp, feeling his body jerk and his stomach tense. She moaned as his hand must have moved as well. It made him dare to touch her a bit more firmly too. She gave a loud happy sigh, kissing his neck again in appreciation.

“Jungkook, that feels really good”, she said, as he moved his hand and fingers, trying to find the patterns she’d used earlier. “Please keep doing that.” She rubbed her body against his back, her nose sticking close to his neck in an almost cozy way. He could feel her boobs shift against his shoulder blades, but didn’t have time to think about it much more.

Her hand was working him properly now, moving up and down, pulling his pants with it. The friction it created against his skin was amazing. He tried to keep up with his hand, but it was hard to focus when she was touching him like that. Then she stopped and grabbed his balls in a firm grip. He struggled for breath, letting out a low rumble again.

“Please touch me”, she begged, and he felt his fingers automatically start moving again. She groaned, throwing her head back, and he felt her hand twitch around him. He kept going and soon she was breathing down his neck, panting loudly. He wondered if he’d be able to make her come.

As if answering his question he could feel her hold around him harden, as her body shook and her throat let out a low wail. It wasn’t as crazy as the one before, but it was definitely an orgasm.

Jungkook didn’t have time to ponder over what a big step that was for him. Right afterwards her hand seized his cock in a steady grip and started jerking him off properly. He moaned loudly, and it was too intense for him to even care. Her hand was moving in a way that was so different from how he’d touch himself, but still so effective. Where’d she even learnt this technique?

It didn’t matter because it worked very well, and soon Jungkook was letting out a high-pitched and melodic “aaaaahhh” as he came, jizz soaking his underwear and his body jerking violently this way and that. He’d had orgasms before, but this was by far one of the best ones. If that was the warm-up to instant coffee, he couldn’t wait to find out what the proper barista coffee would be like.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There might not be an update tomorrow, because I haven't finished the next chapter. We'll see if I get time to write tomorrow or how long it takes to finish it.  
> In the mean time, feel free to comment. That sort of stuff makes me happy, you see.


	26. Happy and grateful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jungkook and Ms. Farrow take a shower. Also Jungkook and Jimin goes shopping.

“I think we need a shower”, Ms. Farrow said and he could tell by her voice that she was smiling. “Do you dare shower with me or do you want to do it alone?”

Jungkook’s head was spinning, but he felt so happy and grateful that there was no way he’d say no to a shower together. After what’d happened, he felt fearless and high on life. In a daze, he stood up and turned towards her. Not knowing what to say, he simply grabbed her and carried her over to the bathroom. She giggled as she was set down and pushed in front of him into the shower.

“Clothes”, she said. “We’re still wearing clothes.”

Right, he’d forgotten. Hurriedly he leaned down to push his pants, underwear and socks off, and then he pulled the t-shirt over his head. She stared at him, amused and giggling at his enthusiasm. Then she reached down her arms and pulled down her shorts and panties the same way he had. Lastly she pulled her t-shirt over her head and unhooked her bra, letting it slide off, and tossed them on the floor.

He stared at her, finally realizing they were both naked. The thought was overwhelming. He’d gotten this far and it was all thanks to her. Feeling high and giddy, he leaned forward and kissed her passionately, needing to be closer. He could hear her make a surprised sound, but she didn’t stop him. Instead she let him push her into the shower and against the wall, him kissing her the entire way.

Then she reached out and turned the water on, sending him huffing and spluttering away from her, gaping in surprise at the sudden cold shower. She laughed happily, and then started to rinse herself off in the stream of water.

He watched her curiously as she stroked her own skin, ran her fingers through her hair and let the water soak her face and body. It was a great body, and he admired the way the water ran down it, following every curve until it reached the floor, collecting in pools around her feet. He couldn’t believe she was really right there in front of him; a naked woman, sexy, wet and very much real.

He approached her slowly, and shyly reached out his hand to touch her back. She watched him curiously over her shoulder. He ran his hand down the slope of her back to her ass and then up again. Adding his other hand he ran his palms over her shoulders and along her arms down to her hips. Moving forwards he even dared to touch the little patch of hair at the front of her crotch, as well as her stomach and then his hands finally reached her breasts.

He barely touched them, letting his fingers run in circles over them. She reached up her hands then and guided his palms into cupping her, one breast in each hand. He breathed deeply, weighting them gently in his hands. They felt so full and firm, and their soft skin was so comfortable to touch. He wished he could hold them longer, but he felt it’d be weird, so he let go and looked down at her.

She turned around and reached up, standing on her toes, and kissed him tenderly, putting her arms around his neck to keep herself steady. He kissed back, holding on to her waist and letting his hands admire the curves of her sides. She was so very pretty. He was so lucky to have her as his friend and getting to experience this.

All of a sudden she let go and turned around quickly, and soon she was back with shampoo in her hands. She reached up and started working it into his hair, creating lather with her fingers. It felt so good having her massaging his scalp. Then she rinsed it out for him and, afterwards, poured some shampoo into his hand. He reached out and started cleaning her hair too. There was a lot more of it so it demanded a bit of work, but he did his best to get it into all of her hair. Then he rinsed it out, trying to shield her eyes from the water and foam. She closed her eyes and smiled the entire time.

After that she washed her face under the water stream and let him do the same. They used the conditioner in a similar way to the shampoo, and finally it was time for body wash. He turned self-conscious then, thinking of her touching his body like that, studying every last part of it. Because of that he scrubbed himself turned away from her, only letting her help with his back. She did the same, and soon they were finished.

She took a towel and gave him one too. As Jungkook dried himself, he glanced curiously over at Ms. Farrow to see how she was doing it. Turns out women and men dry themselves off very similarly. He looked away when she was drying her private parts though. It seemed too personal and he didn’t want to be rude.

When she was done she reached out and grabbed his towel, ruffling his hair with it, trying to help him dry himself while smiling wide. It was a ‘you’re so cute’-smile but he didn’t mind. After what she’d done for him he could be cute for her anytime. He even gave her a wide smile back, and both of them started giggling together.

When they were finished, it was time for Jungkook to go home and sleep. He had work early in the morning, and his members wouldn’t accept him sleeping away from home for two nights in a row. Better to go home and come back some other day.

“Thank you”, was all he could say before leaving. “Noona, thank you so very much.”

“You’re welcome”, she giggled. “And thank you too.”

He smiled at her, feeling giddy inside. “Bye, noona”

“Bye, Jungkook, I’ll see you around, okay?”

Coming home, Jungkook was sure of one thing: He could do it! Facing his fear, losing his virginity, meeting a girl and dating; it was all possible now. All thanks to his wonderful neighbor and friend. He couldn’t wait to see her again and thank her some more.

 

Jungkook was walking on clouds for the next few days. He didn’t have time to meet Ms. Farrow, but it didn’t matter. The happiness of what he’d accomplished was still so overwhelming. He thought about maybe buying her a present to say thank you; something nice, that women like. But what would that be? He had to ask his hyungs.

Jimin was always easy to persuade. He gave him a suspicious look when hearing the question, but answered it anyway.

“A purse or bag usually works”, he said plainly. “Then you don’t have to worry about sizes.”

“That’s a good idea”, Jungkook beamed. “I’ve never bought one for a woman though. Hyung, will you come with me and help me pick it out?”

Jimin sighed but agreed. They made plans to go shopping together the next day in-between schedules.

 

Going to the big shopping center could be difficult if they were to be recognized, but the boys were used to it by now and knew exactly how to best disguise themselves. Coming into a fancy shop filled with scarves, gloves and designer purses, Jungkook looked around in complete awe. So many pretty things. Where should he start?

“How about this one?” Jimin suggested, holding up a peach-colored clutch with pearly buttons on the side. Jungkook made a face.

“It’s too fancy for her”, he said. “Looks like something a trophy wife would wear.”

“So this present is for… your mother?” Jimin tried, though clearly knowing he was wrong.

“No, it’s a thank you-gift for Ms. Farrow”, Jungkook readily admitted. “She’s helped me a bunch and I want to show her I’m grateful. And she’s not the pearly type…” he added and grimaced. Jimin chuckled.

“No, she is not”, he agreed. “How about this black one?”

Jimin led Jungkook through the store, pointing at one bag after the other. The boys discussed openly the pros and cons of each bag, and Jungkook held on to the ones he liked the best. Several bags caught his eye, and soon Jungkook was having trouble choosing only one. Suddenly a deep voice could be heard from behind him:

“You should get the red one. She’ll like that one the best.”

Turning around Jungkook saw Hwanhee standing there, eyeing him solemnly. He instantly bowed and greeted his sunbaenim. Jimin bowed as well, and Hwanhee returned the greeting.

“You’re sure about the red one, sunbaenim?” Jungkook asked.

“Oh yes”, Hwanhee said. “I’ve known her for many years now, since she was younger than you even. She always liked that kind of bag the best, and the color is bright and daring enough to scare the shit out of any man she meets. Clearly, she’d love it.” Hwanhee snorted, and Jungkook and Jimin both smiled in embarrassment. They knew all too well what he meant.

“Sunbaenim, was she always that brave and forward?” Jungkook asked curiously.

“Not always”, Hwanhee said. “When I met her she was a lot more shy and hesitant. She’d been hurt by some bastard who’d treated her awfully. I felt so bad for her then. Luckily she got better and more confident with time. I think she was always brave on the inside really. She just had to find a way to let it out. And now…” he sighed deeply. “Now she’s so strong that even when bastards hurt her she doesn’t take any of their crap. You know what I’m talking about.”

He looked at Jungkook with pain in his eyes and his meaning was all too clear. This time he’d been the bastard to hurt her, and he hated it. Jungkook thought about the time he’d hurt her too. Hwanhee was right about her not taking anyone’s crap.

Still, he remembered how she’d looked after that hospital visit and she’d seemed so genuinely upset. She must’ve cared about Hwanhee a great deal to react that strongly; especially if you also concidered her worry when she’d heard about his accident. Jungkook was getting more and more convinced that Ms. Farrow and Hwanhee were very special to one another.

He ended up buying the red bag just like Hwanhee had suggested. The store wrapped it in pretty silk paper and put it in a nice gift bag for him to give her. He was sure she’d love it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so much time. I wanted to write a few more chapters to see how I could make it all make sense and fit together. But now I'm almost finished with the whole thing! :O  
> I'll continue posting, and hopefully there won't be any more interruptions. I have a lot of editing to do, but most of it is at least written in draft form.  
> Hope you like it! Please comment if you want! Ciao!


	27. The best gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jungkook gives Ms. Farrow his gift and gets a lot to think about. (no smut)

When Jungkook finally got to visit Ms. Farrow it made him buzz with excitement. He hadn’t seen her for many days, and his present had been burning a hole in his mind the entire time. What would she say when she saw it? Would it make her uncomfortable that he’d gotten her something so expensive? Would she get happy and give him thank you-kisses, smiling in that cute way she did?

Jungkook had never spent this much time with a girl before and it’d begun to occupy his mind more and more. It wasn’t that he liked her or anything. He just felt very happy and proud of what he’d achieved. She’d helped him and given him hope. Seeing her now was like seeing a symbol for all the happiness he felt when thinking about his future. Plus she was fun to hang out with.

But he worried that she’d misunderstand him. Considering how innocent and pure she seemed to think he was, it wouldn’t be out of character for him to fall for her as well. And buying her a gift might be misunderstood as a sign of love. He’d have to be careful with how he gave it to her.

 

When she opened the door, his hands were already shaking a little bit. This was so dumb. He should’ve just left it at home. There was no way she wouldn’t misunderstand him now. But it was too late to turn back. The bag was in his hand and soon she’d start wondering what it was. He tried to put on a brave face and held out the present.

“Noona, this is for you, as a thank you-gift for all you’ve done for me”, he said, internally cursing his nerves because he heard his own voice tremble.

“Really?” she said, surprised but happy. “It’s for me?”

“Yes”, he said and damn, he was blushing. “I wanted to give you something after last time. It was very nice what you did for me and I wanted to show you how much it meant to me.” How much it meant to me? Jungkook felt like hitting himself over the head. Why would he say that? He might as well have given her a hand-drawn picture full of little red hearts.

She just smiled though and accepted the bag, walking inside the apartment before opening it up.

“ _Oh my god!_ Jungkook!” she squealed, staring at the purse. “ _It’s perfect!_ _Exactly the kind of bag I like!_ How did you know?”

Before he could answer she’d thrown herself into his arms, holding him dearly around the neck and giving him the tightest hug he’d ever received. He hugged her back, relieved that she was happy and not suspicious.

“I can’t believe you bought me a bag”, she laughed. “That’s so _unexpected._ _It’s great, but I really didn’t see that coming_.” She reached up and ruffled his hair. “ _Look at you_ acting all manly”, she said as if he was a little boy who’d just managed to tie his own shoelaces. “The girl you end up dating will be _lucky_ to have you.”

Considering she’d been nice to him all this time, he tried his best to not frown and to keep smiling. He still couldn’t help but comment on it though.

“Noona, you do know I’m an adult, right?” he said, smiling teasingly at her. “I can buy someone a present without it being a big deal. I’m glad you liked it though.”

“Of course I did”, she said happily. “It’s beautiful! I feel like _I’m being spoiled rotten_ by some rich oppa.” She laughed and Jungkook laughed too.

“I guess in a way you were, although I paid for it”, Jungkook said. “I had help picking it out.”

“Help? For who?” Ms. Farrow looked at him surprised.

“Hwanhee-sunbaenim”, Jungkook said, and he could tell how her face instantly fell. “He said you’d like this one the best when I ran into him at the shopping mall.”

“Oh”, she said. “He was at the purse store?”

“Yeah, I guess”, Jungkook said, now realizing he had no idea why Hwanhee had gone there in the first place.

She fell silent, and Jungkook didn’t know what else to say. It was clear he’d mentioned the wrong thing, and her mood had instantly changed from glee to sadness. With the moment ruin he might as well ask her what he’d been wondering ever since that hospital visit.

“Noona, did you and Hwanhee-sunbaenim used to date?” he said carefully. She seemed to hesitate on what to answer.

“No”, she finally said. “We’ve known each other for a very long time, but we’ve never dated.”

“Did you want to?” he asked, silently wondering where his confidence came from. This really was none of his business. She looked up at him and smiled weakly.

“I met him when I was very young”, she said. “He was kind to me even when I was a weird foreigner and a kid. He taught me things and was patient and caring. _During all the years since, I’ve visited him once in a while to see how he’s doing._ He wants to get married and have kids. _I get in his way. Dating has never been an option for us._ ”

Jungkook noticed she didn’t answer the question, but he didn’t feel like reminding her of that. Instead he changed his approach.

“So sunbaenim was your Ms. Farrow?” he said and smirked. She stared at him a second before she understood what he meant. Then she laughed.

“Yes”, she said and laughed some more. “I guess he was. Though now he’s more like an old friend. _Maybe you’ll be someday too._ _Though I hope you won’t come back to haunt me the way I’ve haunted him._ ” Her laugh died a little.

“I won’t”, he said cheekily. “I’ll already have a sexy wife and kids and be way too busy.” She laughed in surprise at his sudden confidence.

“So this is the side of you your members are so annoyed at?” she teased.

“Yeah, they hate it”, he admitted laughing.

“I don’t”, she said and smiled. “It reminds me of someone I used to know. Someone I liked a lot. I hope you can continue to be this confident and happy, Jungkook.”

“I’ll try”, he said smiling back. “Noona, can I ask you one more thing?”

Ms. Farrow nodded.

“Can we practice some more?” he smirked, followed by an “Ouch!” as she punched his shoulder playfully.

\---

Leaving Ms. Farrow’s place, Jungkook tried and piece together what he’d been told about her and Hwanhee. Something about their fight kept lingering in his mind and he knew he needed to do something about it. What had their relationship really been like?

From what she’d told him, Hwanhee had been an older friend and teacher, like she’d been to Jungkook. But she’d taught Jungkook about girls and sex. Maybe he’d done the same for her? Especially if she’d gotten in his way as he looked for a future wife, the way she’d implied. And she’d hesitated when he asked if they’d ever dated.

Suddenly he remembered what she’d told him about finding someone special to have your first time with. She said she’d been hurt by someone but then she’d found a person that cared about her and that made it better. It’d been someone she liked and that maybe liked her back. But it’d been the best sex she ever had. Could that be Hwanhee?

At the shop Hwanhee had also said that they ‘d met when she was very young, and she’d been shy because she’d been hurt by some bastard. But she’d gotten more confident with time. If they met when she was still shy and hurt, that could mean she was healed by him. In that case he really was her teacher, just like she was Jungkook’s, except she really liked her teacher, and he seemed to like her too.

Because there was no doubt in Jungkook’s mind that Hwanhee liked Ms. Farrow. He’d seen it in his eyes the first time they met at the hospital. Hwanhee had even admitted that he’d been jealous when he apologized. Every time he mentioned her, it was visible in his eyes. And every time she was reminded of him it was clear he was very special to her as well.

It seemed like she didn’t know he liked her that much though. She said she was in Hwanhee’s way and haunted him, but why would she do that if she didn’t like him? And why would that matter to him if he didn’t like her back?

When they started out Jungkook had asked her if she missed dating. She’d said she didn’t have time, but she could see the appeal. Then she said no one would want her seriously. Did she think guys only wanted her for sex? Or was she referring to someone in particular?

When she met Hwanhee she was a strange foreigner, but now she was working hard to study Korean and even watched shows she couldn’t enjoy or understand, trying her best to learn more of the culture and language. She got Jungkook to help her, and even though they’d laughed together and messed around, her wish to learn had always been clear as she seemed to absorb everything he taught her.

Also she was still there, in Seoul, even when her job was finished. After fighting with Hwanhee she hadn’t even mentioned leaving at all. Instead she’d been upset and her face fell every time she was reminded of it. Jungkook couldn’t deny it anymore. She liked Hwanhee, but she didn’t think that he liked her back.

Jungkook took out his phone and called the number his manager had given him after Hwanhee had visited to apologize. A bird chirped melodically in his ear before a deep voice answered.

\---

“Hello?” Hwanhee said. It was an unknown number, and maybe he shouldn’t be answering, but ever since his accident he’d been taking calls in case it was someone important wanting to know how he was. No one in particular of course. Just people in general. This time a young man’s voice greeted him politely.

“Hello sunbaenim, this is Jeon Jungkook of BTS”, he said. “You said to let you know if there was anything you could do for me. Actually I think there is.”


	28. The Booty Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimin experiences something new with Ms. Farrow (only smut, smut, smut).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the cliffhanger. Jungkook will be back tomorrow, in glorious fashion. But first some smut.

Across the hall from Jungkook, another person was also making a phone call. Ms. Farrow was feeling strange after the conversation with Jungkook before. She needed to clear her mind of it all, and she knew exactly who could do it for her.

“Jimin, I’m sorry if I’m calling at a bad time. I was wondering, do you have time to see me?”

A few minutes later, Jimin was ringing her doorbell and she quickly opened the door to let him in.

“Noona, are you okay?” he said worriedly. “Did something happen?”

“I was just thinking about what you said earlier”, she answered. “I feel a little weird saying this myself, but you said I could use you to feel happier…” she trailed off, blushing, and Jimin stared at her, surprised at first but soon smiling happily.

“Did you miss me, noona?” he said cheekily, wriggling his eyebrows. She laughed and he covered his eyes in embarrassment. “Why did I do that?” he whispered to himself. Then she kissed his cheek and he felt better.

“Because you’re just that cute!” she teased. “And I like that about you.” He leaned forward to return the favor, his lips meeting hers and his hands finding her neck and pulling her closer.

“As long as you like it, I’ll do anything you want”, he breathed close to her face, and she giggled at his cheesy line. He blushed, because even if it was cheesy, he really meant it.

“ _Then how about you kiss me some more_ ”, she said smiling at his cute expression.

He didn’t need to be told twice. Leaning up to press his entire body against her, he kissed her passionately, letting his tongue play in her mouth as he moaned a little at the sensation. She grabbed his waist and while kissing, led him backwards towards the bed. Falling forwards on top of her, he caught himself by stretching out his hands. Grabbing her waist, he lifted her higher up into the bed, crawling after her on all fours to lock her in place under him.

Staring down at her he pushed the last of his shyness aside and grabbed her hands, pulling them upwards, locking them down with a tight grip around her wrists. She looked at him in calm fascination, curious to see what he’d do next. But that wasn’t how this game was played. If she was going to use him, he needed directions.

“Noona, what do you want me to do?” he said, looking to her for guidance. She seemed to get the point, and smiled back.

“I want you to come closer”, she said. “Sit higher up.”

“Like this?” he asked a little confused, pushing himself to sit carefully over her waist instead of hips, most of his weight put on his knees.

“Yes”, she said. “Just like that. Higher. Higher.” She kept instructing him until he was sitting over her upper chest, her arms still being raised above her head. “Now drop your pants and lean forward”, she said, and he realized what she was doing. A shiver went down his spine at the thought of what was going to happen. This was so hot!

Pulling his pants and underwear down, he leaned forward, putting his weight on his hands and aiming his crotch at her face. She opened her mouth wide and accepted his cock into it. Licking the head a little sloppily at first, he heard her tongue smack against it, feeling the tickling sensation spread and surge up through his stomach. It was enough to give him chills, as he patiently waited for her next move.

Soon she stretched her neck, leaning forward to get to more of him, and he tried to help her by leaning closer. She made a happy humming sound to tell him he was doing well. It vibrated nicely around him and he moaned a little. She licked along him, and sucked in a pattern that must have taken a lot of practice to get right. He groaned loudly, and felt embarrassed about how high-pitched he’d sounded. His voice had always been far from manly, and it made him feel very little in front of her now.

It was strange that she was the one in control even when he was on top of her pinning her down. She started bobbing her head up and down, and he instinctively helped by thrusting in and out of her mouth. She hummed happily again and this time he moaned loudly, making her moan as well.

Sitting with his hands in front of him, leaning down on all fours, he felt small and fragile. He thrust into her more powerfully when her longing hums begged him to, and when her head moved sideways, he pulled out to give her air. Then she leaned down to suck on his balls instead, and he groaned deeply in surprise, as she juggled them with her tongue.

When she let them ago again, and took his cock far down her throat, stretching her neck longingly to get more of him inside her, he looked down at her face, and the sight made him shudder all over. She was working so hard to suck him, her eyelids heavy with lust and her mouth leaking with drool and precum. He thrust deeper into her, giving her what she wanted, and her eyes closed with pleasure, her throat swallowing around him, making him moan loudly yet again.

He was losing himself to it now, instincts kicking in to make him drive himself harder and deeper into her. Bouncing on top of her face, he felt his cock roughly get dragged along her throat and mouth, and his balls heavily slap her chin again and again. The feeling was so intense and he felt so dirty, it didn’t take long before he was coming down her throat. He felt his head being squeezed with each of her gulps as she swallowed his cum down, making his body shake on top of her.

Pulling out carefully, he lay back on the bed and sighed deeply, trying to catch his breath. She gave him a minute before sitting up on top of him and peering into his eyes, smiling wide.

“Was that good?” she teased.

“Yes”, he breathed, his entire face telling her it was true. She laughed a little and winked.

“I’m glad I’m not the only one that enjoyed it”, she said, smiling. “You still have energy left to go on?”

“Of course, noona”, he nodded and she smiled even wider. Then she leaned down to kiss him and he could feel the salty taste of cum in her mouth. Once again he felt dirty and way too easy. By now she’d realized she really could use him for anything she wanted.

“There’s something I’ve always wanted to try”, she said. “But no one’s ever let me before. Maybe you would?”

He felt properly nervous now. What was she talking about? But he’d said anything, and the idea of doing something so forbidden and humiliating it hadn’t even been allowed for her before burnt his skin with excitement. He had no idea what it was, but he realized at this point he didn’t even care.

When had he become this person? He’d never known he liked this kind of game before. Being told what to do and letting go of control this way felt like such a relief. He didn’t need to prove how manly he was anymore. All he needed to do was say yes, and she would handle the rest. The shame of completely giving in and letting her have her way with him was intoxicating. He knew now he’d do anything she asked.

“Try it on me, noona”, he said, and felt how he was already beginning to stiffen again.

“You might not like it”, she said still smiling.

“I don’t care”, he answered, and his body shivered when he realized it was the truth.

“Okay then”, she said. “Just tell me if you change your mind. Or if it hurts.”

Then she raised his legs to rest his knees on his stomach and pushed her pinky into his ass. He gasped in surprise, but didn’t argue. There were worse things she could have done to him. She slowly thrust her pinky in and out and after a while it actually started to feel really good. Spitting on her fingers, she changed to her index finger, and soon added her middle finger too, scissoring to make him wider.

The burning feeling was intense and it felt so wrong and right all at once. He’d never tried anything like it before, but now that it was happening, he realized he should’ve done it long ago. It was such a powerful feeling that his cock was already swelling, feeling heavy and tender between his legs. She added a third finger and then a forth and he moaned loudly, feeling utterly ashamed of how turned on he was.

Then she moved away from him, and he felt empty and alone, thoughts beginning to circle his head. Had he been too eager? Had it grossed her out? But before he could fret too much, she was back in front of him, now bringing a strange-looking sex toy and lube.

“This is a boomerang”, she said. “It lets me fuck you and myself at the same time. Want to try it?”

He nodded a little too eagerly and she laughed.

“Let me just warm up a little first”, she said, sitting down next to him. He saw her lowering her hand to touch herself, completely unashamed of him watching. It made him sizzle inside, wanting her even more.

He reached out his hand to stroke her along her thighs, and heard her inhale sharply as she felt his touch. Leaning forward on all four, she reached out to put his hand on her breast. He followed with the other, and played with her nipples, pinching and squeezing while she moaned and gasped, her hand still moving between her legs.

Then she stopped and leaned away, clearly getting too close and needing to get her focus back. She grabbed the toy, which looked like a giant boomerang, consisting of two penises that connected in the middle. One of them was clearly smaller, and Jimin breathed a sigh of relief when he saw her push the larger end into herself.

She moaned loudly, and Jimin noticed how she didn’t even bother lubing her end before using it. She didn’t seem to need it and the thought of her being that turned on made his cock twitch between his legs.

A few straps were connected to the middle of the toy and she reached out to tie them around herself, fastening it so it wouldn’t move too much. Then she poured a large dollop of lube onto the small end and spread it all around. She slicked up her fingers and pushed them into him one more time, rubbing around to spread the lube while he gasped and groaned, feeling his muscles clench around her.

Finally she lined herself up and pushed the toy inside of him. It wasn’t as big as her end, but still bigger than her fingers had been. He shuddered and moaned, feeling it stretch him open. She took a deep breath and then pushed forwards some more, slowly letting him adjust to the size.

He felt like a weak little toy then, so easy to have her way with. Would anyone else have agreed that easily? Was this what made him special to her? That he could be manhandled and controlled? He didn’t know why, but the idea of being spread under her like that, ready for the taking and never fighting back, it was the best thing he’d ever experienced. What was wrong with him? Was he really that perverted? The answer was yes, and he didn’t even care.

Letting go of himself completely he moaned loudly, begging her to continue inside: “Noona, it feels so good, please fuck me more, noona, please”, he whined, and even Ms. Farrow looked taken aback with his enthusiasm.

“Okay, hold on”, she said and pulled out a little, just to thrust deeper into him. He squealed, the feeling burning on his inside, and his body heating up. He loved it!

“You okay?” she asked, sounding a little worried.

“Yes, yes, please, more, noona, more”, he begged and she looked surprise but smiled softly before she thrust into him again, and again, him whining and moaning with every thrust.

Picking up speed she started moaning too, clearly feeling the toy fucking her as well. Reaching down to touch herself, she fucked them both, moving harder and faster as she grew more confident.

“Oh, Jimin, this is so good”, she moaned, thrusting inside him again. “It’s like I can feel you inside me, but I’m fucking you at the same time.”

“Noona, oooh”, was all he could answer, the feelings overwhelming him, as his cock bounced painfully on top of him.

“ _Jimin, you look so damn hot!_ ” she said, panting above him. “ _How can you be this open and willing? You’re so desperate for it! It looks amazing!_ ” she gasped in-between thrusts.

Her breasts were bouncing on her chest, and Jimin was having a hard time taking his eyes off of them, as his ass was being plowed into again and again.

“You’re such a good boy”, she cooed breathlessly. “You’re such a good fuck, Jimin. I loved sucking your cock before, but this is even better”, she moaned, trying hard to stay moving and keeping up the speed. He whined, loving the compliments, the shame burning in his chest. She was fucking him, and he loved it so much.

Touching herself, and bouncing on top of him, fucking them both, Ms. Farrow looked deep into his eyes. She must have seen how far gone he was, because she groaned, and threw her head back. Then she came, and he stretched out his hands, grabbing her hips to help her keep going.

Instead of collapsing on top of him, she seemed to steady herself fast, leaning down above him and grabbing his hard cock in her small hand. She pumped him hard while keeping her balance with her other hand on the bed, thrusting into him yet again. His hands helped her by pulling her hips against his ass.

His legs were above his head now, and he thanked the heavens he was that flexible. Feeling her jerking him off while pushing deep inside him, the feelings were so intense that it only took a few thrusts before he was coming all over her chest and stomach. The heat was so extreme he thought he might catch fire. His body shook and his breath caught in his throat, feeling her fuck him through it.

When they’d finally finished, she carefully pulled out the toy and threw it to the side. Then she cleaned them both off using the sheets, and finally she let him stretch his legs out on the bed, lying down by his side with her head on his chest. She snuggled into him, and he put his arms around her. He didn’t know what to say, so instead he fell asleep, happy with the pleasure he’d experienced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's the plan for the final chapters if anyone's curious: The story will be 30 chapters long, followed by an epilogue and then an extra chapter of smut. I haven't written it all yet, so we'll see. I might change my mind, but that's the plan so far at least. Hope you like it even if there's a bunch of story...
> 
> Oh, and that sex toy is a real thing. I didn't make it up. How did I know it even existed though, you might wonder? ... eeehh.... Look over there! *throws magic powder and disappears in a cloud of smoke*


	29. It's time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jungkook puts his plan into action, and gives Hwanhee a surprise... (no smut).

Hwanhee was waiting at the café Jungkook had described, wondering what the boy could want. The details had been vague and he was worried it’d be something he couldn’t do in the end. What if Jungkook wanted more help with winning Robin over? Would he be able to help him out with that? He didn’t think so.

At least this café was a good place to meet. There was plenty of space and tall plants in-between the tables. People were talking loudly to be heard over the classic music playing over speakers. This was the perfect place for private conversations while still being in public. There was no chance anyone would overhear them, and Hwanhee had a feeling that suited Jungkook’s plan well.

He sipped his espresso slowly, thinking about the strange conversation they’d had over the phone. It’d been clear from the start Jungkook had called for a specific reason.

“Hyung, I need your help with something”, he’d said. “But first I need to ask you some questions. They’re about Ms. Farrow.  Is that okay?”

“Yes, sure”, Hwanhee had answered, because what else could he say. “What do you want to know?”

“I was wondering why you two never dated, when it’s so clear you like each other”, Jungkook said, like it was the most natural thing in the world.

Hwanhee choked on his own saliva and started coughing violently into the receiver. What was the matter with this kid? Did he really think that was true? Was the world that simple to him? At that age, maybe it was. Or maybe he was just weeding out the competition. Either way, Hwanhee had promised to make his behavior up to him, so answering honestly was a matter of principle. Whether Jungkook chose to believe him or not was his own problem.

“Kid, I think you have a few things confused”, he answered hoarsely, when the coughing finally stopped. “Just because two people spend time together, or even sleep together doesn’t mean they like each other. Robin and I have known each other for a very long time, and we’re good friends. After a while the idea of dating becomes very distant.”

“So the idea was there before?” Jungkook said, not at all being deterred or surprised by Hwanhee admitting they’d slept together. Maybe she’d already told him about it. Not even waiting for an answer, Jungkook delivered his next question. “Why didn’t you ask her out then?”

“Why would I ask her out?” Hwanhee retorted. “She’s my friend, and I know her better than anyone. She loves her job. She loves travelling around and meeting new people, never settling in one place. Dating her would be like caging a bird. Why would I want to do that to her? Why would I kill her free spirit? Trust me, she’s happier not dating, and sleeping with whomever she happens to want for the moment. Remember that, kid, because that’s my advice to you. Don’t go falling for a woman you can’t have. That kind of love just causes too much pain for the both of you.”

“Hyung, I have so many more questions”, Jungkook said. “Would it be okay to meet me somewhere and discuss them in person? It’s a little bit hard to ask for certain kinds of favors over the phone.”

Hwanhee had agreed, and now he was sitting in this café waiting for the youngster to show up. The more he thought about it, the more he was convinced that Jungkook had a thing for Robin and needed his help to win her over. It wasn’t a situation he was comfortable with. Sure he’d given up on dating her many years ago, and now he wasn’t even talking to her anymore, but that didn’t mean he wanted to help someone else get inside her pants.

Though he doubted she’d ever seriously consider dating Jungkook, he still knew how likely it was she’d sleep with him. The kid was extremely handsome and apparently fearless enough to ask his sunbaenim some very personal questions. She liked that kind of confident personality. And as she’d reminded Hwanhee the last time they spoke, she was closer in age to Jungkook than him. Why wouldn’t she sleep with him?

Suddenly the bell on the door jingled and he turned to see who’d entered. It was a couple he knew all too well: Robin Farrow and Jungkook. He should have known something fishy was going on. From the look on Robin’s face, she was just as surprised and unhappy about this as he was.

Jungkook made his way towards the table, a steady grip around Robin’s arm to make her follow him. She seemed to struggle a little at first, but gave up and came to the table, pushed down into a chair by Jungkook’s strong hands. Jungkook remained standing and looked seriously at the two of them as they sat opposite each other at the small table.

“I asked you both here today because I want to help you out”, he said. “I’ve seen how unhappy noona’s been ever since your fight and today it’s time to settle it once and for all.”

“Jungkook, please, I know your trying to help, but this isn’t necessary”, Robin answered, looking worried. Hwanhee nodded in agreement. Jungkook sighed heavily.

“You two both treat me like a kid, but honestly you’re even more childish than I am”, he said, and when they both tried to argue, he held up a hand to silence them. “Let me finish before you argue, okay? As I was saying, you’re both behaving like kids towards each other.”

He looked at them sternly before he continued: “Now, Hwanhee-sunbaenim, you behaved awfully, and you admitted this and even came to my waiting room to apologize to me in person. But even though you said awful things, you still haven’t apologized to Ms. Farrow, have you?”

Hwanhee looked down at his lap in shame. The kid might be overstepping, but he was still right.

“And Ms. Farrow, you’ve told me over and over again how important it is to be with someone you like and care about instead of just sleeping around, but you don’t exactly follow your own advice, do you?” Jungkook continued, and now it was Robin’s time to blush and look shameful.

“I met you both only a few weeks ago”, Jungkook said seriously. “I’ve seen you together only once before, and I’m not someone who’s had a lot of dating experience. I’m not very sharp-eyed like some are when it comes to these things. Still, even I can tell that you like each other!”

Both Hwanhee and Robin looked at one another apologetically, trying to convince the other that it was only a kid’s delusions and shouldn’t be taken too seriously. Jungkook saw their looks and sighed deeply again.

“I know what you’re thinking”, he said. “Why trust a kid with no clue about the world? He’s clearly making up fairytales in his head. So let me make it clearer to you. I’ll tell you why I’m so sure you like each other, and then we’ll see how stubborn you are in accepting the truth.”

Hwanhee sipped his espresso again, trying to cover how uncomfortable he felt.

“If we’re going to listen to all this, shouldn’t you buy Ms. Farrow a drink first?” he said calmly. Jungkook blushed a little and nodded, turning to Robin.

“I’m sorry, noona, would you like something to drink?” he asked politely. She smiled weakly at him.

“Maybe a glass of water…” she said, and he quickly hurried away to get her one.

“I’m sorry about this”, she said to Hwanhee once Jungkook was gone. “He must have misunderstood something. Please be patient with him. He’s a good kid and he means well.”

Hwanhee didn’t have time to answer before Jungkook was back but he nodded towards her, meeting her eyes to reassure her he was okay. She smiled hesitantly at him, still looking nervous but trying to manage her expression. Hwanhee smiled to himself. She was so easy to read sometimes.

“Here you go, noona”, Jungkook said as he gave Robin the glass of water.

“Thank you, Jungkook”, she said and took a small sip.

“Okay, so anyway”, Jungkook continued. “It’s clear you two like each other. I’m not going to just say it’s obvious from the way you look at each other or talk about each other, because I know you’d never believe that. So I’ll give you some examples instead.”

He looked at Robin and sought her eyes. “Noona, why are you still in Seoul when your work here is finished? From what you told us earlier you should’ve left about a week ago. And why are you working so hard at learning Korean?”

Hwanhee looked curiously at Robin, trying to read her expression. He still didn’t think it was about him, but she really did seem like she’d been discovered doing something she shouldn’t be.

“And Hwanhee-sunbaenim”, Jungkook continued. “You got angry and said some very hurtful things to the both of us. Then you felt awful about it, and told me it’d happened because you’d gotten jealous. Isn’t that basically like admitting you like her?”

Now it was Hwanhee’s turn to get embarrassed. Had he really said that to the kid? What’d he been thinking? He didn’t dare to look at Robin anymore. Maybe this would finish with him having to confess, but he knew that wouldn’t be a happy ending for either of them. Then it was better to avoid it for as long as possible.

“And Hwanhee-sunbaenim, you should also know that the reason I drove Ms. Farrow to the hospital after your accident was that her face turned white when she heard about it. She was so worried about you I honestly thought she’d faint.”

Robin was blushing now, Hwanhee noticed as he ventured a glance in her direction. He already knew that she cared about him a lot though. That didn’t mean anything.

“And you both talked about her being hurt by some jerk before you first met”, Jungkook continued, presenting his evidence. “But she said the man that she was with after that, made her feel better and more confident. This was her reason for wanting me to sleep with someone I loved instead of her. She admitted it was a man she really liked and that made the sex special to her. Love changes things, she said, and because of that he was the best sex she’d ever had. Hwanhee-sunbaenim, wasn’t that person you?”

Hwanhee stared at her now. Best sex she’d ever had? That meant a lot coming from her. Though more importantly, she’d really liked him that much before? Had he missed the timing and made her give up on him? She’d been young and easily impressed then, so it could be possible.

It could be someone else though. And she’d never made any attempt to date him, even when he’d liked her a little too obviously. Instead she’d slept around and even admitted that to him casually, liked it was the most natural thing in the world. And he’d never questioned it either.

“This is all very compelling, Jungkook, but life isn’t as easy as you think it is”, Hwanhee finally said. “Even if two people like each other, that doesn’t mean they want to date. And even if they want to date, that doesn’t mean they’ll be happy together. Life is so much more complicated than it seems at 20.”

“That’s true”, Jungkook said. “But you’ll never know unless you try. And I’m sure you both want to. Your reasons not to date are just that bad. They show that you haven’t even talked to each other honestly about it. I will tell you those reasons now, and then I’ll leave. You should take some time together to at least discuss it. If you don’t want to date that’s fine, but it’s just dumb to miss the opportunity because you never talked about it or gave yourself a proper chance.”

Robin gave Hwanhee a shy glance then, and for a second he let himself hope that the foolish kid was right. Then he forced himself back to reality and sighed.

“ _Alright, bring it on_ ”, he said.


	30. The Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jungkook makes his point, and Hwanhee and Robin get a chance to talk. (no smut)

“ _Alright, bring it on_ ”, Hwanhee said, and he could see Robin smile at his awful American accent. Jungkook wasn’t fazed.

“First I asked Ms. Farrow why she didn’t date and if she wanted to”, Jungkook began. “She said she’d been travelling too much and it hadn’t been practical. But she also said she wanted it more now that she was older and she wanted to marry and have kids. Her reason for not trying was she didn’t think anyone would want to date her seriously. And that seems to be how she sees herself. As someone men want to sleep with but not date. They see her as a weird yet fun foreigner, and sunbaenim sees her as a kid. She said she only gets in your way.”

Hwanhee could feel his head start pounding with the headache this was giving him. Was this seriously how she viewed herself? Could she be that stupid? Didn’t she have any self-insight? If she really thought she wanted to date and marry she was crazy. He’d never met anyone who showed so little interest in dating in his entire life. Or was this just some excuse she’d told the kid to sell the fairytale of that special someone, marriage, kids and a happy ending? That felt more likely.

“Then”, Jungkook continued, “I asked Hwanhee-sunbaenim why he’d never asked her out, and he said it was because she wouldn’t want to date him or be tied down. She was happier being free, and he wanted her to be happy.”

Jungkook turned to Hwanhee: “But doesn’t that mean you wanted to ask her out? You never said you didn’t like her or didn’t want to date her. Actually you pretty much admitted to loving her when you told me to not fall for someone I couldn’t have.” He turned to Robin: “And you never said you didn’t like him either. You said he wouldn’t want to date you seriously, but you also basically admitted to loving him. ‘Love changes things’, remember?”

The air suddenly felt heavy. Dropping the L-word could do that, but Jungkook didn’t seem afraid of making things awkward. Hwanhee could see that Robin’s face was deep red by now. She’d never been good at talking about her feelings, so this must be a very trying conversation for her.

Then again, Hwanhee knew he was the same way. This was difficult, and he didn’t know what to think or feel anymore. There obviously were a lot of things they’d never discussed. Maybe the kid had a point, and they really should talk things through. Considering how things were between them now, what did they have to lose?

“I’m going to leave you now”, Jungkook said. “And I really hope you take this chance to be honest with one another. Don’t hold back! Tell each other everything. From what I can tell, you’ve never done that before. You keep making excuses, pretending that you’re sparing the other person’s feelings, but really you’re just being cowards. You’re afraid you’ll get rejected, so you pretend to be friends.”

Hwanhee wanted to argue but Jungkook wouldn’t let him.

“You do make excuses, but you’re real feelings are clear from the advice you gave me. Noona, you said that I should find someone I like and stay with them. But I shouldn’t get in their way and keep haunting them, like you did with Hwanhee-sunbaenim. And sunbaenim, you said I shouldn’t fall for someone I couldn’t have, because it would hurt us both. You said this right after you told me about not wanting to make Ms. Farrow sad by keeping her like a bird in a cage. That’s how you see each other. You want each other, but you blame the other person’s feelings and don’t even try. Stop making excuses and just be together! I’m leaving now. Good luck.”

And Jungkook was out the door before any of them had time to properly process what he’d just said. The awkward silence was suffocating, as he left them to themselves. It went on for a good while. Hwanhee caught Robin glancing his way but she didn’t say anything. He sighed. It was up to him to start then.

“Well, that was interesting”, Hwanhee said, breaking Robin out of her thoughts. “I have to say, even though it’s extremely annoying, the kid has a point. We need to talk.”

He’d thought about what to do for a little while, during the awkward silence, and then made up his mind. If this was his only chance to win her over, he’d take it, regardless of what followed. Jungkook had already said too much, and maybe it could still been glossed over, but now he‘d started to hope. He’d take this opportunity and go all in, just like the kid had suggested. But first he needed to make things right.

“Before we start discussing, there’s something else I need to say”, he continued, and he could see Robin watch him hesitantly. She looked like a wild animal trapped in a corner, not knowing if she could trust him or not. It hurt him more than words could say. Had he messed up that badly, and ruined her trust for him so completely? “Will you hear me out?” he asked, seeking her approval before he continued.

“Yes, oppa, go on”, she said, but she still seemed nervous.

“First of all, I need to say I’m sorry for the way I treated you the last time we met, at the hospital”, he said, trying to convey the real pain he felt about his behavior. “It was inexcusable, and I should’ve apologized long ago, but I was a coward. I was afraid you’d never forgive me, so I didn’t even try. Anyway, I hope you can forgive me now, even though you probably shouldn’t. I behaved like an ass, and you deserve a lot better. Still, please accept this belated apology.”

She seemed to ease a little at this and looked at him more directly now. Maybe she’d just been afraid he’d be angry again.

“I accept your apology, oppa”, she said. “Even though I don’t know what ‘belated’ means.”

He couldn’t help but laugh a little at that. It was too cute, and he was so relieved she’d forgiven him.

“Thank you”, he said. “And ‘belated’ means it was late. A late apology.”

“Oh”, she said. They were silent for a second, before she spoke again. “Why?” she said. “Why did you say those bad things?”

“I thought the kid had made that point pretty clear”, Hwanhee said, trying to avoid putting words on his feelings for as long as possible.

“You were jealous?” she said disbelievingly. “Really? Why? Why now? You’ve never cared who I sleep with before.”

“Actually, I’ve always cared about whom you sleep with”, he confessed. “I just never told you about it before because I didn’t want to burden you. I thought you knew how I felt anyway; I was always so bad at hiding it.”

Silence fell once more, as Robin pondered what that meant. Hwanhee was holding his breath, waiting for her to react. Would this be when she finally left him?

“Was he right about us, oppa?” she said suddenly, making Hwanhee’s heart jump in his chest. “Jungkook, was he right? Have we only been making dumb excuses?”

“No, he wasn’t right”, Hwanhee answered, and he could see the fear in her eyes then. Maybe she really had feelings for him after all. “They weren’t dumb at all”, he clarified. “To try to protect the person you care about, and not want to hurt them; that isn’t dumb. It’s showing consideration for other people. We were just trying to be good people; to not be selfish and do whatever we wanted with no regards for others.”

“What did you want to do, oppa?” she asked. “If you’d been selfish, what would you have done?”

“I would’ve asked you to stay”, he said without hesitation, and her eyes went wide. “Instead of letting you go every time, when all I wanted was to lock you up and never let you leave. I wanted you to stay with me. That was my selfish dream.”

“Why didn’t you ask me?” she said. “What harm could it have done if you did?”

“You could’ve said no”, he said, knowing his pain was all too visible in his eyes. “Or you could’ve stayed out of pity and been miserable with me, eventually withering away and making us both bitter. You deserve to be free instead of being stuck with an old fart like me.”

Her eyes were tearing up now, and she looked to be in so much pain, he didn’t know what to do. Maybe it’d been a mistake to tell her after all. Was he being selfish?

“I would’ve stayed”, she whispered, almost inaudibly. “But not out of pity. Staying was my selfish dream too. _That you’d stop searching for Miss Right and realize she was right in front of you_.” Hwanhee could feel his throat dry up and his heart beat out of his chest as she continued talking: “I hated myself going over to your place _. I felt so selfish for derailing you and taking up your time, always getting in your way when you clearly wanted something else._ And I felt dumb for going back there too. How long would it take for me to give up and _face the facts_? I was just some weird kid to you and yeah, I was good enough for a night or two, but you’d never want me around for longer than that. I tried to stay away, but I just couldn’t. I loved you too much…”

Her voice died out as her tears began to flow. He hadn’t seen her cry for years, not since she was a young and innocent girl, hurt by some idiot who deserved a proper beating. He’d told her as much at the time too, and it’d made her smile weakly, her eyes shimmering through her tears. That’s when he’d known he loved her. And only now he realized he should’ve told her then and there, or any of the other billion times he’d thought about it. At least now he got the chance.

He moved his chair over to sit next to her, taking her into his arms. Holding her close he leaned in and kissed her head, feeling her tears falling down his neck and chest.

“Idiot, you should’ve told me”, he said. “I would’ve asked you out in two seconds flat. Although I’m just as much of an idiot. I should’ve told you too, that I love you. I love you so much! And you’re not weird or in the way. You’re perfect! No matter how hard I tried I couldn’t find anyone else that was even close to good enough, not compared to you. My feelings were just too strong. I tried to stop feeling it, tried to date, or at the very least give you up, but I couldn’t. A part of me honestly thought you knew, and that you only kept visiting me out of pity.”

She pulled away at that and shook her head violently.

“I’d never do that, oppa” she said wide-eyed. “I don’t do pity sex.”

He chuckled at her seriousness.

“Of course you don’t”, he teased. “I should’ve known that. Now I’m going to ask you something really important, and I want you to answer me honestly, okay?” he said, looking deep into her eyes.

She nodded seriously, looking slightly worried at his stern face.

“Will you be my girlfriend?” he asked, forcing himself to keep eye-contact. Inside he was dying. Sure she’d confessed, but until she answered that still meant nothing. As he watched her, he could see her eyes filling up with tears again, and he feared the worst. But soon he realized he was worrying over nothing.

“Yes!” she answered, leaning forward to give him a long peck on the mouth. Her voice was beginning to get nasal, as the tears kept streaming down her face. “Yes, I will!” She kissed him again, and then pecked him all over his face. Then she suddenly stopped. “You’re seriously asking me that, right?” she added. “You’re not just teasing me?”

“Why would I tease you about something like that?” he asked, equal parts amused and horrified. “What kind of cruel person do you think I am?”

“I didn’t mean it like that”, she said quickly, defending herself. “I just never expected this.”

“Neither did I”, he admitted. “You’re amazing. Why would you bother with someone like me?”

“Because you’re just as amazing”, she said and kissed him again. He smiled.

“Enough with the pecks”, he joked. “I’m your boyfriend. Are you going to kiss me properly or what?”

“Maybe I don’t know how”, she teased, putting on her most innocent face. “Maybe you have to show me.”

“Maybe I will”, he mused and leaned forward, feeling her smile against his, as he held her closer, closing his eyes and letting his tongue and lips explore that wonderful mouth he already knew so well.

They kissed for a while, until Hwanhee suddenly broke away and sighed heavily.

“Oh no”, he whined. “Now I owe that kid two favors. What do I even have that’s good enough to repay him with?”

“You have me”, she teased. “ _How about a threesome?_ ”

“Don’t even joke about that!” he said grimly.

“Why not?” she grinned. “He’s a natural in bed, although his group member is even better.”

“Please stop talking”, he whined.

“Only if you make me”, she smirked.

“Alright”, he said and dived forwards, capturing her lips with his and kissing her passionately. She moaned happily and he smiled into the kiss, thanking his lucky star that he’d been this fortunate. She was there and she was all his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was the end of the story. Tomorrow I will try and post an epilogue, but I haven't finished it yet, so it might have to wait until Saturday. I'll also write the extra chapter this weekend, which will be mostly smut. Let's see if I can take this final challenge and get it down on paper. For now I just hope that you liked the end and it wasn't too cheesy. Either way, love is cheesy so it's hard to avoid, but I hope it left you with some good feelings nonetheless. ^^


	31. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We find out what happened to Robin, Hwanhee, Jungkook, Jimin and the rest of BTS.

“Are you sure about this?” Hwanhee said hesitantly.

“Yes”, Robin said confidently.

“I mean, I know you’re open-minded and like challenges, but this is not an easy thing”, he replied.

“Oppa! She’s your mother! It’s not like she’s a monster who’ll bite me”, Robin sighed.

“You never know”, Hwanhee said dramatically. “That woman is fierce! She shouldn’t be underestimated.”

“Sure”, Robin said sarcastically. “I’ll keep that in mind. Did you tell her which time we were coming over?”

“Yes, yes, of course I did”, he said.

“And?” she pressed.

“…she said she’s happy she’s finally getting a chance to meet you”, he admitted reluctantly. “She made it sound like I’ve been hiding you from her.”

“Haven’t you?” Robin teased.

“Well, yes”, he admitted. “But only because I know how stubborn she can be, and I want her to like you.”

“I’m sure she will”, Robin said comfortingly. “And if she doesn’t, please remember that I’m just as stubborn. She’ll come around eventually.”

“You think so?” he asked, suddenly sounding very small.

“Of course”, Robin said confidently. “I’m not giving you up that easily. She’ll just have to get used to me being here, because I’m not going anywhere!”

“Such a fierce woman!” Hwanhee chuckled. “You’re really going to fight for me?”

“Yes!” Robin beamed. “Don’t you worry, oppa! _I’ve got your back!_ ”

“And it’s a very sexy back”, Hwanhee added smugly.

“I can’t deny that”, she admitted.

“Speaking of which, we still have a lot of time before we need to leave. What do you say we make the most of it?” Hwanhee raised his eyebrows and smiled.

“So cheesy!” Robin teased, making grimaces.

“Oh, you know you love it when I’m cheesy”, he smirked.

“I guess I do”, she smirked back, leaning forwards to kiss him. “How about we try the living room floor this time? It’s the only place we haven’t deflowered yet.”

“You read my mind”, he said, heaving her up around his waist and carrying her into the living room. “Get ready for some of the best sex you’ve ever had”, he teased, as she giggled and punched his shoulder.

\---

“Jungkook, you’re leaving early today?” Jin asked during practice, a few months after their latest comeback when they’d gotten to know Ms. Farrow.

“Yeah, I have plans”, he answered vaguely, swallowing a mouthful of water from his bottle. The sweat was running down their bodies, and this break was well-needed for all of them.

“He’s got a date”, V whispered theatrically so everyone could hear. Jungkook punched his side. “Owww”, V whined.

“A date?” J-Hope asked eagerly, his smile letting them all know how excited the news made him.

“Our boy is finally all grown-up”, Jin fake-sobbed. Suga pinched his side to make him stop.

“That’s nice, Jungkook”, Suga then said, giving Jungkook a pat on the back.

It was true that Jungkook was dating. Or maybe the word dating wasn’t the right word. It was only their second date, and Jungkook was still so nervous he thought his kneecaps would break from all the constant shaking and bouncing they were doing.

He’d met her at the climbing center a few weeks back. She’d been high up on one of the walls, moving effortlessly between the handles, and Jungkook’s mouth had instantly gone wide. It was rare to see someone so naturally talented at climbing. Her speed and agility drew him in, and he kept watching her until he realized she’d noticed and was staring back. Then he’d gotten self-conscious and looked the other way.

After getting down from the wall she’d greeted the owner, who’d later told Jungkook her name was Hana and, after some persuasion, her usual training times. Jungkook had just happened to end up at the center at those particular times during the following weeks, and often she’d been there.

Of course, his plan had been to go over to her and introduce himself, but he never seemed to have the courage to go through with it. Instead he carefully watched her from afar, wishing he could get closer and get to know her better. She seemed so cool and forwards, unafraid of what came next, and yet her face was so tiny and cute.

Little by little, he made new discoveries about her. She had really cute freckles after being in the sun and she didn’t seem to wear a lot of make-up, because he could see all her freckles so clearly. Sometimes he’d overhear her talking to someone, and soon he realized she was way smarter than he was. This made him even more nervous. One time someone brought a dog and she petted it happily and let it share her snacks. The more he learnt about her, the happier he got, but he also got more nervous.

Sometimes he’d secretly spend long moments staring at her as she laughed with her trainer, the sound giving his body shivers. He wished he knew what they were laughing about. From what he could tell she was a fun person to be around. Most people around her would smile and laugh.

Then one day as he stood by a bench tying his shoes, she walked up to him, looking like they’d known each other for years. His heart was beating like crazy, and he tried really hard to keep his breath steady as he stood up properly and turned towards her.

“Hi”, she said, pushing her short hair behind her ear.

“Hi” he said, trying to keep his voice even and melodic. It didn’t work well.

“I was thinking I’d come over and tell you”, she said. “I’ve been watching you for some time and there’s something you should know”. Oh my god, this was it, he thought to himself. She’d noticed his stares and now she was going to tell him she had a boyfriend or something even worse.

“Your fly is open”, she said simply and watched how his face turned a deep shade of red.

“What?” he huffed, and bowed down to check. She was right, and he quickly pulled up the zipper, feeling himself fall through dimensions of shame. She giggled.

“You’re cute”, she said and held out her hand to brush his red cheek. “Want to go out some time?”

He stared at her in shock, and then nodded eagerly. She giggled again.

“Wow, you’re adorable”, she said, smiling happily. “So it’s a date then. I’ll give you my number. I’m Hana by the way.”

“I’m Jungkook”, he said, holding out his hand to shake hers. She looked at him like it was the weirdest thing to do, but shook it anyway, smiling at him.

“Oh right, I heard you’re like an idol on TV”, she said. “That’s so cool!”

“Yeah I guess”, he said, feeling a little bit more confident.

“You seem like you’re good at climbing too though”, she said, praising him happily. “Maybe we can climb together sometime. Anyway, I’ll be in touch about that date. See ya!”

And with that she was gone, and his heart hadn’t stop beating since. The first date had gone well, and he’d managed to relax a little more after a while. Now it was the second date, and this time he’d been in charge of planning it. They were going to the aquarium and he was way too nervous, but he hoped he’d calm down once she showed up. If only he hadn’t liked her so much it would’ve been easier.

“You like her, huh?” Jimin said, breaking him out of his reverie. “So cute!”

Yeah, the hyungs liked to tease him, so it wasn’t strange they’d love this situation. That’s why he hadn’t told anyone, except V who’d found out by reading a message over his shoulder. Still, he had to admit they were right to be excited. Considering where he’d started out, it was a miracle he’d gotten this far. A miracle called Robin Farrow.

“If you need advice, feel free to ask me”, Jimin said, wriggling his eyebrows.

“No offense, hyung, but she’s nothing like your girlfriend”, Jungkook said.

“Yeah, everyone can’t date shy and cute girls like Yujin”, J-Hope added. “Jungkook needs someone a little more active and lively. Someone to challenge him”

You have no idea, Jimin thought to himself. He thought about how he’d been just as clueless as them in the beginning. Ms. Farrow had introduced the two of them. She’d said Yujin was the perfect girl for him. He didn’t know how the two knew each other, but since then he’d decided it was better not to ask.

Considering what Ms. Farrow knew about his personality, both inside and outside of the bedroom, he’d been hopeful in meeting the girl. A few minutes into the meeting however, he’d been confused, if not disappointed. She was adorable, and shy, younger than him, and loved everything pretty and fluffy. She’d told him about her pets and how terrified she’d been when she’d tried to ride a rollercoaster. Overall she was the kind of girl that would make anyone feel caring and manly.

But spending time with Ms. Farrow had taught him things about himself he didn’t know before. He’d realized that although he might like to be manly and caring in everyday situations, in the bedroom that caring side turned into a need and almost desperate craving to please. He needed a girl that would tell him what she wanted. Someone that wasn’t afraid to take charge and make him do what she felt like at the moment. What had Ms. Farrow been thinking when she chose this tiny and cute girl for him?

The answer came a few weeks into their relationship. Jimin had promised Ms. Farrow to give Yujin a fair chance and properly get to know her, so he’d kept going on dates despite being uncertain if it’d lead anywhere.

For their fifth date she’d invited him over to watch a movie. To his surprise she’d chosen a thriller that he’d heard was suppose to be good. It was, although she didn’t enjoy it as much as he did. When the shooting started she hid her face in the sofa, too afraid to watch the blood spatter on the screen. Then the suspense of the movie heightened and she was covering her eyes, barely watching. By the end of it, he was petting her head as she cried panicked into his shoulder.

Silently chuckling to himself at how cute she looked, he couldn’t help but love the situation. Maybe dating someone this adorable wasn’t so bad. Somehow he decided to give it a proper shot no matter how badly they matched in the bedroom. He realized he’d come to like her, really like her, and he wouldn’t mind playing the sensitive and caring man in bed too, if it was with her.

When the movie was over and it was time for him to leave, he gave her a peck on the lips and a hug before going to put on his shoes. In the hallway he suddenly felt a hand grab his, and as he turned around he saw too big eyes begging him not to go. He realized she was probably too scared to sleep in the apartment alone.

“Do you want me to stay until you’ve fallen asleep?” he offered. “I can sit beside the bed if you want.”

Instead of answering him, she pulled him by the hand into the bedroom and lay down on the bed, patting the space beside her. He stared at her, confused about where her sudden courage came from. They’d kissed carefully a few times, but it’d been more like pecks, and he’d kept the skinship to a minimum to not scare her off. Maybe she was just so scared from watching the movie that being in his arms felt safer.

He carefully lied down next to her and she pulled his arms around herself, leaning into his chest. Then she leaned up to kiss him slowly, carefully, as his eyes widened in surprise. Where was this coming from? He let her lead him, as the kiss deepened, her tongue gently entering his mouth. She gasped a little when finally pulling away to breathe.

“I’m sorry if that was too forward”, she said. “I just find you really attractive, and when you were holding me before, I realized I want you. I’ve noticed you’re a little bit shy and careful, so I don’t want to make you uncomfortable, but I have to ask: Jimin, can I have you tonight?”

Jimin’s stuttered answer had been enough, and after that night he’d realized how wrong first impressions can be. Sure, she was cute and adorable, but she knew what she wanted, and in bed that meant she could be in charge and even dominant when she felt like it. The duality sometimes felt like it was giving him whiplash. One minute he was holding her, enjoying himself as he cared for her like a proper manly man. The next he was on his back begging for more as her sexual needs consumed him and she turned demanding.

The power balance between the two was very different from how it seemed to his friends. They only saw him saving her from an evil bug, as she clung to his arm, almost crying in fear. They also saw the homemade lunches she packed him and the fluffy teddy bear he bought her while on tour. They heard the aegyo voice she used naturally on the phone, and saw the pretty skirts and dresses she wore for their dates.

But they didn’t see the rope she’d packed in her bag for later, when she’d tie Jimin to her bed and pinch his nipples, having her way with him until they both came, moaning like drunken seals. His members didn’t know how they’d both laugh sheepishly at the new rug burns she’d gotten on her back after that one time on the kitchen floor, when they’d both been a little too excited.

Not that Jimin would ever tell them either. It wasn’t his secret to tell, and anyway, it’s not like they’d ever believe him. Better to let them think she was just as pure and innocent as she seemed.

“Did you hear that we’re getting a new choreographer?” RM suddenly interrupted Jimin’s thoughts. It seemed the conversation had pass on from dating without him noticing. “Maybe I forgot to tell you? She’s coming to introduce herself to us today. It’s someone from the States again, but this time she’s from the East Coast, New York City. Her name is Jessie Michelson. I hear she’s supposed to be really good.”

“Oh, I call dibs!” V shouted happily.

“You can’t do that?!” RM whined. “This time I want a chance too.”

“You want a chance?” V grinned. “Then win her over before I do.”

“You know RM knows English, right?” Suga pointed out. “He’ll be able to talk to her.”

“He won’t have time to”, V said. “I’ll win her over with my handsome face faster than he can say ‘Hello!’”

“Hey, that’s my line!” Jin protested.

“Even if you get her interested in your face, that doesn’t mean she’ll sleep with you…” RM pointed out.

“Why not?” V said, and grinned. “Worked for the little mermaid didn’t it? She even got married.”

Jungkook snorted loudly at his hyung’s ridiculous remark. V tickled his side in revenge, smirking at how Jungkook squealed and squirmed away.

“You’ll see”, he continued. “I’ll little mermaid that girl so hard, she won’t know what hit her.”

“Then you better get ready”, Suga said, “because I think someone’s coming.”

They all turned towards the door, staring as steps approached from the outside. V corrected his shirt, and RM checked his breath to make sure it didn’t stink. A few of the others stood up straighter too, just in case. Then the door slowly slid open, and a handsome male in his early twenties entered the room, looking excitedly between the members. The group stared at each other in surprise. Then V smiled wide.

“ _Game on!_ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Taehyung doesn't discriminate. ^^ And Hana and Yujin are completely fictional. It's the sort of girls I figured the guys would like though.  
> Anyway, thanks for reading! Tomorrow I'll post some smut that'll finish off this story completely. It feels weird that it's almost over, but I hope you liked it. And if you did, please comment and let me know. I know you're out there...


	32. Extra chapter - Finally here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hwanhee picks up Robin at the airport. Smut follows...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone please thank your kind fellow readers for paying the ransom of one comment asking for this extra chapter. Here is the last chapter as promised. And as a bonus for being so patient and reading all these chapters, here's a video with Hwanhee doing aegyo:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SxtT1Cc7WR0  
> Enjoy!

It was early morning, the sun barely peeking out from its cloudy covers and a chill still in the air. Hwanhee was waiting in the parking lot close to the exit of the Incheon Airport. After being gone for three weeks to work in L.A., Robin was finally coming back to Seoul. He couldn’t wait. Weeks of speaking on the phone, trying to keep in contact despite the time difference, was finally over. She’d be there, in his arms to hold for as long as he needed to. He couldn’t wait to touch her and smell her and just feel her near. If he hadn’t risked being recognized by the crowds, he would’ve been there to throw her into his arms the second she stepped off the plane. At least he got to drive her home.

The gates were finally opening and a flood of people came through, bags in their hands. Some were hugging family members or finding taxis or speaking on the phone to the person that ran late.  Others simply walked out and into the crowd of people, cars and buses waiting for them. In middle of all of them, Hwanhee saw a silhouette he knew so well he’d recognize it anywhere.

She walked confidently out into the parking lot, straight for his car, a big smile on her face, and he felt his body fill with an incredible warmth and happiness. It felt like slowly exploding from the inside out, but in a good way. He smiled too, as she opened the trunk to put her bag away, and then finally came to sit next to him in the passenger seat.

“Oppa!” she squealed and threw herself around his neck. He hugged her back, burying his face in her hair and drawing in her smell. Man, he’d missed this. “Oppa, I missed you so much”, she said close to his ear, and he smiled to himself. It was like she was reading his mind.

“I missed you too”, he said, letting his hand run over her back. “Let’s get out of here so we can finally hug for real.” She leaned back a little and gave him a sloppy kiss, before finally pulling back into her seat.

“Okay, Oppa, let’s go!” she said and smiled at him.

He couldn’t help but lean forwards and kiss her too, before finally putting on his seatbelt and starting the engine. Pulling out of the parking lot, he felt her hand on his thigh, wanting contact in any way possible. He liked it but it soon turned distracting. She’d been gone for too long, and he felt his focus being pulled away from the road. He carefully reached out his hand and moved hers over to her own lap.

“Sorry honey, but I want to get us both home in one piece”, he said. He soon realized his hand wasn’t moving away from her lap though. Maybe he craved the contact just as much as her. At least this way it was less distracting, and he could end it directly if he needed to.

He ran his fingers over her skirt, and down to her knee, feeling her smooth skin under his hand. When he ran the hand back up, the fabric snagged on his watch and he brought it up with him, feeling her bare thigh under his palm. He didn’t mind. The road into the city was long and straight and his car was an automatic. As long as he kept a steady pressure on the gas and his other hand on the wheel, it should be fine.

“Remember when we talked on the phone last time?” he said casually, knowing what she’d soon be thinking of.

During the time they’d been apart they’d become masters at the art of phone sex. In their last conversation they’d even discussed how he’d touch her during their ride home. Of course he hadn’t meant it then, but now he did. He could hear her draw for breath as she realized what he meant. Moving his fingers teasingly over her skin, he edged closer to her panties.

“Don’t do anything dangerous”, she mumbled, but she didn’t push him away, so he continued to edge closer.

“You know me. I wouldn’t do that”, he said calmly. “I just want to touch you and feel you under my fingers now that I finally can. The rest we can do when we get home.” He continued to casually run his fingers over her skin and felt her shiver under his touch.

“You didn’t meet anyone else while you were over there, did you?” he teased.

“Of course not”, she breathed. “You know I wouldn’t.”

“Yeah, but I also know you’re appetite”, he said. “Three weeks is a long time for you to only have your hands to satisfy you.”

“I don’t”, she said. “I also have a box of fun things to help me out.”

“Oh really?” he said. “You should show me some time.”

“Oh don’t worry, I will”, she said, and the way she seemed to smile as she spoke made him a little worried. Still, if it was with her he was sure it’d be okay.

“So…” he said, withdrawing his hand slightly, “you haven’t missed my hands at all then, have you?”

She grabbed his hand and pulled it back.

“I didn’t say that, oppa”, she said, sounding a little desperate. “I’ve missed you a lot, all of you, and your hands too.”

“Good. I’m glad to hear that”, he said, and he couldn’t help but smile at how easy it was to get her worked up. He pushed his fingers into her panties, and teased her skin with his fingertips, hearing her draw a breath as he drew closer to the place she desperately wanted him to touch.

“Oppa”, she sighed. “You’re killing me. Three weeks is a long time.”

“I’m sorry”, he teased. “I just don’t want to do anything dangerous like you said. I can touch you more properly when I’m home and not driving.” She sighed heavily.

“How long is it until we get home?” she asked.

He felt his heart swell from hearing her call his house home. While she was in Seoul it was the place she stayed at, but home is where the heart is. Now he knew they truly shared a home in that house, and he couldn’t be happier.

“Twenty minutes”, he told her. “You’ll have to wait twenty minutes.”

“That’s too long”, she whined. “I can’t wait that long.”

“There isn’t really an option, honey. We’re in the middle of the freeway.”

“Then find an option, because I need you now!” she said, and the commanding tone of her voice made him shudder. She sounded absolutely desperate.

“Okay, hold on, I’ll find a place”, he said and changed into the nearest exit lane. What else could he do when she sounded like that? There was no denying her now, and he felt himself heat up as he thought about how much he wanted her too. Three weeks really was too long a time to stay apart.

Driving among industrial complexes and offices on the outskirts of town, Hwanhee soon found a construction site for a tall office building. It was still early morning, so the entire lot was empty, and probably would be for a while. It seemed like a good place to stop, considering the circumstances.

He only barely had time to pull over and park, before she was outside the car, opening his door. Pulling him outside by the shirt, she pushed him up against the hood of the car and kissed him as if her life depended on it. He wasn’t far behind, pulling her skirt up and dropping her underwear to the ground before he dug his hand into the space between her legs, letting his fingers finally rub against her. She groaned into his mouth and threw her head back.

“Now”, she said. “I need you now.”

He pulled down his zipper and unbuttoned his pants, as he felt her hands clawing at his shoulders and hip, pulling him closer. The heat of the moment had already helped him harden, but her hand soon found his cock anyway, digging it out of his underwear. Then she raised one of her legs to lean her foot against the car behind him, finding her balance instantly the way only a skilled person could. Aligning their hips, she guided him into her, moaning loudly.

He grabbed her hips and ass, helping her with the angle, and groaned at the sensation of finally being inside her. As he began to thrust into her, he felt how excited she already was. Her insides were slippery and welcoming, and he quickly began to pick up speed, pushing himself harder into her. She moaned and helped out, pushing on to him as if his cock was all she could ever want or need. Feeling himself drive deep into her, his mind left him and the only thing left was the raw feeling of friction and pleasure.

Her hand had joined his now and she was guiding his fingers down over her clit, clinging on to make sure he wouldn’t stop. Having her take charge was really sexy. He didn’t mind at all that she suddenly pulled or pushed him this way or that. It was all in the name of their common goal, to feel amazing together.

Her leg next to him was shaking now, and he realized it must be hard for her to keep the position going, so he grabbed her hips, and spun them around, pinning her to the hood of the car. Pushing her down on her back against the hot surface, he saw her pant and reach out for him to come closer again. He leaned forwards and entered her roughly, hearing her sigh and moan when she finally got what she wanted.

Driving into her again, he felt her arms around his shoulders and her hips coming up to meet his. Her head was thrown back in the most delicious way, and he kissed her exposed neck, raking his teeth over the surface, hearing her moan loudly. This was amazing. She seemed close to coming already even though they’d barely started. He wasn’t far behind though. But his hands were missing her. He wanted that connection back. Turning her over on her stomach, he pushed his hand down along with hers, and she groaned as his fingers finally found their way back to her clit.

Entering her again, he was driving hard into her when he heard the sound of voices and whistles. Turning around, he saw that the abandon skeleton of a building now had filled up with about twenty workers in plastic helmets, spread out over different floors and all watching them intently. Some wailed happily and others whistled. He didn’t know what to do. They’d already been found out. Still the workers were at a distance and he didn’t see anyone trying to film them. It should be fine.

“What’s happening?” Robin said, lifting her head to try and see the source of the noise. “Oppa, they’re watching us!” she cried, finally discovering the workers and their happy grins.

“So let’s give them a show!” Hwanhee said and drove into her again.

“Oppa!” she whined, and the workers cheered. “They’re watching!”

“And I know it’s turning you on”, he said confidently. “They’re too far away to see our faces anyway. We’ll never see them again. I bet you’ve fantasized about an audience at some point. Here’s your chance.”

She whined again as he drove into her once more, and the cheers of the workers were egging him on now. Here he was fucking a beautiful girl on the hood of his car, and they were all watching. It was the first time he was able to brag about his girlfriend in some way and he loved it. They all wanted to be him, he knew. It was clear in the way they were staring. Yet she was all his.

“You’re so sexy right now, and this is so hot”, he murmured and he heard her groan an answer. “Please don’t make me stop.”

“No”, she groaned. “You’re right. Don’t stop. Please, don’t stop.”

He thrust into her again, keeping a steady rhythm now. The workers were having the time of their lives and he wasn’t complaining either. Under him, Robin laid moaning and helping his hand touch her in the places she so desperately needed to be touched.

“This is amazing”, he breathed, and felt her body trembling underneath him. “You’re so hot when you’re this desperate and willing.”

“Oppa, please!” she said loudly, and it was clear now that she was letting herself get carried away, putting on a show for their audience. “Please! Please don’t stop!”

“Oh, you want it don’t you!” he answered, playing along and raising his voice for the workers to hear him better.

“Yes! Oh, oppa, yes, yes!” she shouted. The workers all laughed and shouted happily, and once again some of them whistled.

“That’s right! Give it to her!” he heard someone shout and another man howled like a wolf. He couldn’t help but smile to himself. So predictable. And Robin seemed to love the attention, just like he’d thought she would. She thrashed under him, moaning loudly, and he felt her muscles tense around him, making him shiver with anticipation. She was so close.

“You’re loving this, aren’t you?” he asked, not really expecting an answer because it was clear from her body language she was beyond words. “Wow, you’re so hot”, he groaned, seeing her body shake in front of him, her head leaning to the side and her mouth wide open, gasping for air. Thrusting into her again and again, he heard her grunt heavily with every thrust, whining in-between like she was so close it was hurting her.

“Come for me, honey” he said. “Come for all these nice gentlemen that are dying to get to know you.”

As he said it, he could feel her tense once again around him, and this time she wailed loudly, coming so hard it shook her entire body on top of the hood. He kept thrusting until she calmed. Then he let go, shooting his load into her. His body worked hard to remain standing as his mind went blank and burning white warmth filled him up, shaking him to the core. Satisfied, happy and high on life, he helped her off the car, while being celebrated as a hero by the workers above them. Getting her into her seat, he left the panties on the ground and got into the car, driving off as fast as he could.

Finding a nearby parking lot to park in, he pulled over and turned the engine off. Then he breathed deeply and turned to her. Her face was sweaty and red, and she looked tired but happy. Leaning forward he kissed her tenderly, feeling her pucker her lips in response. Stroking her hair behind her ear, he looked into her eyes, needing to see some kind of reassurance that what they’d done was okay. Now that the heat of the moment was gone, he wanted to know he’d done the right thing.

“That was awesome”, she murmured, too tired to speak up properly, but a cheerful smile still finding its way to her lips. “I’m so glad we did that.” He smiled back, seeing her so happy and satisfied.

“I’m glad you liked it”, he said. “I thought you might.”

“Oh I loved it”, she said, and leaned forward to give him a slow peck on the lips. “And I love you”, she added, and smiled at his happy face. They kept kissing and it seemed to wake her up little by little. When she looked at him again, her eyes were back to their usual glimmer of excitement. He smiled.

“Marry me”, he said, and watched her face change from happy calm, to surprise.

“Oppa, you can’t just ask people that in a random parking lot”, she protested. “It needs to be planned and thought out. Marriage is a big deal.”

“I know”, he said unfazed. “It’s a huge deal, and I want to marry you. Marry me!”

“If you’re really going to ask me that, shouldn’t you at least have a ring?” she teased.

“Oh, you mean like this?” he said, and pulled out a square box from inside his jacket, that was hung on the back of his seat. Her eyes went wide.

“Oppa, are you serious?” she whispered, finally realizing it wasn’t just a spur of the moment-question that he threw out after sex.

“Of course I am”, he said. “Why else would I have this ring?”

“You planned all this? The workers?” she asked wide-eyed.

“No”, he laughed. “I planned a romantic dinner with roses and wine at home, but someone was too eager, and couldn’t wait the whole trip over there.” She blushed, embarrassed by her desperation earlier. “And that’s only one of the many things I love about you. You make my life better in so many ways, and even though I still think you’re too good for me, if you’ll have me, I promise I’ll do everything to make you happy. Please, marry me!”

“Yes!” she said looking stunned. “Yes, of course!” and then it finally seemed to sink in. “Yes, I will marry you!” she cried and threw herself around his neck, leaving wet kisses and lipstick all over his face. He laughed at her excitement, feeling ten feet taller as he realized she’d actually said yes. She wanted to be his for life, and he was the luckiest man in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that you've finished, let me stop joking for a second and honestly say, thank you all so much for sticking around and reading this story. Even though about 95 % of it was written in the middle of the night when I should've been sleeping, and even when posting got really random, and even when it grew a story out of nowhere and there ended up being more story than smut, you all stuck with it. Thank you all so much!  
> As I wrote in the first notes, this was something I wrote mostly for myself to practice writing smut without freaking out so much. I have to say it worked very well, even though I still facepalm a lot while I'm writing it. Just the idea of posting this is crazy to me, because I've been so shy about it. So for that also, thank you for you patience when the quality has been less than good, and thank you for giving it a chance despite those notes in the beginning. And for the awkward start, because I have to admit the first few chapters still make me facepalm when reading them.  
> These end notes turned too long... But I'll miss Robin Farrow and Hwanhee. And of course we all know who'll be the best man at their wedding...   
> Thank you all and see you in some other story! Bye bye! ^^ *waves happily*

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to comment if you want to. Be kind!


End file.
